Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears Traducción
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Potter hubieran tenido gemelos?¿Y si James y Lily no hubieran estado en casa aquella fatídica noche? ¿Qué pasaría si alejaran a Harry de su familia para que regresara años después?.. Traducción Autorizada por trexie!</html>
1. Capítulo I

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: /s/5873697/1/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Lily y James Potter tuvieron gemelos. El primero en nacer fue un niño con alborotado cabello negro y ojos color avellana. El segundo niño tenía el mismo cabello negro y alborotado, pero poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Lily y James estaba muy orgullosos de sus preciosos hijos, tanto que decidieron esconderse para que ningún mal pudiera alcanzarlos. Tomaron a sus hijos, Will y Harry, se escondieron y se mantuvieron a salvo por unos meses, hasta que en la noche de halloween fueron llamados a una junta de la Orden, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de una squib llamada Marie.

Marie había sido niñera de los Potter en otras ocasiones y no le molestaba cuidar a los niños. Will era muy ruidoso y energético, siempre corriendo alrededor, pero Harry era silencioso, siempre metido en sí mismo. Así que Marie fue tras Will, sabiendo que Harry estaría bien.

Esa noche, mientras ella perseguía a Will hacia la cocina, dejó a Harry solo en el recibidor. Repentinamente escuchó la puerta principal destrozándose y una risa aguda, que sonaba como la encarnación del mal.

Tomó a Will y corrió hacia el recibidor, logró ver a un hombre en una túnica negra que apuntaba a Harry con su varita. La niñera gritó cuando una luz verde salió de la varita y golpeó al pequeño. Marie se tiró al suelo, usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Will, cuando levantó la vista vió a Harry sentado y aturdido, con sangre cayendo por su rostro, frente a él se encontraba una túnica vacía.

Marie se incorporó y corrió hacia Harry para ver si seguía con vida. Después tomó a los gemelos y se fue por la chimenea a Hogwarts. Cuando llegó, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix volvieron la vista hacia ella. Cuando Lily vió la sangre en el rostro de Harry gritó, corrió hacia Marie y rápidamente tomó a Harry en sus brazos. Todo el tiempo Harry estuvo callado. Marie estaba histérica hasta que Dumbledore la obligó a tomar una poción calmante. Cuando se tranquilizó, pudo contarles sobre el hombre y como lucía, lo que le hizo a Harry y lo que vio después del gran destello de luz verde. La muchacha fue enviada a casa y nunca volvió a ver a Harry.

Cuando la niñera se fue, la Orden entró en acción. Lily se rehusó a soltar a Harry y James cargaba a Will, mientras Dumbledore calmadamente enviaba equipos a localizar a Peter Pettigrew, el guardián del secreto de los Potter, y enviaba a otros equipos a la casa de los perjudicados para investigar, traerles ropa y lo que necesitaran. Después de que todos se fueron, Dumbledore finalmente se volvió hacia Lily y James, para darles las malas noticias.

—Ahora, mis queridos muchachos, sabemos lo que ha pasado esta noche. Conocíamos la posibilidad que Harry o Will fueran el niño de la profecía. Recuerden lo que acordamos si uno de ellos era escogido por Voldemort. Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero tengo que llevarme al pequeño Harry, por su propia seguridad. Esta noche la pasarán aquí en Hogwarts y cuando su casa esté limpia podrán regresar, pero Harry no irá con ustedes.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes alejarme de mi hijo, Albus! —gritó Lily, tratando de esconder a Harry de Dumbledore—. Sabemos que Harry mató a Voldemort, así que, ¿de qué necesitará protección? Nos mudaremos a una nueva casa, nadie sabrá donde encontrarnos, él estará bien. No tienes que alejarlo de nosotros. ¡Es mi hijo! No te permitiré que te lo lleves. No puedes tenerlo, Albus, ¡simplemente no puedes tenerlo!

—¿Es necesario todo esto, Albus? Podemos mantenerlo a salvo, pero no puedes separar a los gemelos o a un niño de sus padres. Voldemort murió, Harry está a salvo, sólo queremos quedarnos con él —rogó James a Albus.

Albus se mantuvo firme.

—Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme a cargo de uno de los gemelos si eran ellos quienes cumplían con la profecía. Harry estará a salvo y ustedes obtendrán informes de él. Cuando Harry esté listo, y sea necesario, volverá con ustedes, pero no antes. —Entonces, con calma, Albus se incorporó y caminando le dio la vuelta a su escritorio hasta llegar frente a Lily—. Lily, querida, por favor, entrégame a Harry para poder llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

—¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no te lo lleves. Por favor, no te lo lleves, ¡no te lo lleves! —rogó Lily, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Viendo el semblante imperturbable de Dumbledore, se volvió hacia su esposo en busca de apoyo, pero sólo encontró una mirada de derrota. Los Potter habían dado su palabra para dejar que Albus tomara a uno de sus gemelos si este era el niño de la profecía, y un Potter siempre mantenía su palabra. Después de explicarle esto a Lily, tomó gentilmente a Harry de los brazos de su esposa. James depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y se lo cedió a Albus, para después colapsar en una silla hecho un mar de sollozos. Lily no estaba mejor. Entonces, Albus caminó fuera de la oficina y de Hogwarts con Harry en los brazos, llevándolo lejos de ahí.

Poco más de catorce años después…

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su catre con la vista perdida en el techo, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Con la rapidez de un soldado bien entrenado, se paró y dejó pasar a la persona. Eran las cinco de la mañana, lo que significaba que Kingsley venía a darle los detalles de su entrenamiento para ese día.

Desde que Harry tenía uso de razón, siempre había entrenado. Sabía más de veinte idiomas diferentes, incluyendo chino, japonés, sirenio, el idioma de los duendes y lengua pársel. Sabía sobre magia ofensiva y defensiva, curaciones, pociones, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, magia sin varita y era un animago. Fue entrenado como sanador, maestro en pociones, ninja, samurái e incluso era un espía internacional de la MI6. Podía cambiar su forma y apariencia en menos del parpadeo de un ojo, de las dos formas; mágica y muggle. Había vivido en muchos países y había entrenado con muchos maestros.

Harry Potter sabía su misión: entrenar para vencer a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos.

Todos los días en la mañana, Kingsley Shacklebolt, entraba a su habitación a las cinco de la mañana y le daba un fólder con todos los entrenamientos del día. Este día sólo había una actividad en la hoja: "Cita con Dumbledore".

Harry sólo había visto a Dumbledore tres veces. La primera cuando escuchó sobre su pasado y el porqué estaba siendo entrenado. Otra fue cuando tenía diez años y demandó que le dejaran solo para tener una niñez normal, y la otra cuando tenía doce años y le mandó a llamar para que se introdujera sigilosamente en Hogwarts durante la noche y peleara contra un basilisco que estaba aterrorizando el colegio.

Después de asentir hacia Kingsley, Harry se volvió a su cuarto para alistarse, en poco menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba dejando la habitación para viajar a Inglaterra. Recientemente Harry se encontraba en Alemania, donde un científico muggle estaba experimentando con unas cosas peligrosas. Harry fue enviado para arrestarlo y destruir sus investigaciones, para después llevar al hombre y a sus experimentos humanos al ministerio Alemán. Como todas sus misiones, todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Ahora, con sus pertenencias empacadas, fue a encontrarse con Kingsley para tomar el avión. Podían haberse trasladado con magia, pero a Harry le gustaba viajar en aviones. Le daba la sensación que afuera, en el mundo, había algo más que Voldemort. Que había lugares en este mundo que no habían sido contaminados.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su oficina, pensando en el joven que vendría a visitarlo esta tarde. Harry Potter había sido ocultado lejos por años, siendo entrenado. Era mejor soldado de lo que Dumbledore pudiera haber deseado, y ahora era tiempo de traerlo de regreso a casa. Mañana Harry Potter cumpliría dieciséis años y sería la primera vez que el mundo mágico vería a su salvador desde aquella terrible noche.

Mientras Dumbledore se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre Harry Potter, el joven en cuestión arribaba a Hogwarts.

Harry sabía que no debía de ser visto por nadie, así que tomó una de sus formas de animago. Harry tenía tres formas de animago y la que estaba usando era de una pequeña serpiente negra. Silenciosamente, Harry se deslizó entre las sombras y entró en los terrenos del colegio sin ningún problema. Como era verano, sólo tenía que preocuparse por los maestros y algunos depredadores, pero no se topó con ninguno mientras recorría el camino hacia la gárgola de piedra.

Dumbledore escuchó que se encendían las alarmas, lo que significaba que alguien se aproximaba. Pero mientras observaba la puerta de su oficina, solamente vio que se abría un poco, pero nadie entraba. Preparándose para levantarse, oyó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, se dio la vuelta y miró a un joven parado tras su silla.

Harry Potter tenía un semblante serio, para ser apenas un jovencito. Poseía un corto y rebelde cabello negro, brillantes ojos verdes, con un toque bronceado y poseía una altura alrededor del metro sesenta. Era un poco musculoso, pero su pequeña forma sólo escondía a la peligrosa máquina asesina que residía en él. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de manga larga de color negro, con un pantalón negro y botas de dragón negras. Un pañuelo del mismo color estaba atado a su frente, cubriendo su cicatriz, el cual también era utilizado para cubrir rápidamente su rostro cuando se internaba en las sombras. Dumbledore apenas podía reconocer un poco de James y Lily en Harry, no actuaba ni lucía como su gemelo Will.

Harry Potter se deslizó en la oficina y rápidamente evaluó cada peligro potencial, posibles defensas y rutas de escape, para después moverse hacia atrás del escritorio del Director. Rápidamente volvió a su forma humana y esperó a que el anciano le notara, pero nunca lo hizo. Dumbledore siguió mirando hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando y Harry sabía que estaba haciéndolo, así que decidió ayudar al Director. El joven carraspeó e instantáneamente observó sorpresa y orgullo en los ojos de Dumbledore, para después ver como el director comenzaba a evaluarlo.

Con gracia, Harry caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó, siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre Dumbledore y otro sobre la puerta. Sintiéndose un poco inseguro sobre la privacidad, Harry conjuró numerosos hechizos sin varita para revisar por algún hechizo o dispositivo que pudiera espiarlos. Después bloqueó y aseguró la puerta, esperando a que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar.

Albus sintió los encantamientos de seguridad siendo puestos en la puerta de su oficina, impresionándose mucho con Harry. Decidió que era hora de hablar y explicarle al joven el porqué estaba aquí.

—¡Bienvenido, mi niño! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿cómo has estado, mi querido muchacho?

—Bien, señor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que maté a ese basilisco. ¿Cómo ha estado usted? —preguntó Harry, por pura cortesía. Realmente lo único que quería era saber porqué se encontraba ahí y cuándo podría volver a su entrenamiento.

—Bien, he estado muy bien desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ahora, creo que has de estarte preguntando sobre el motivo de tu estadía aquí. —Harry quiso resoplar por la declaración tan obvia, pero se guardó sus acciones y opiniones para sí mismo, y siguió escuchando—. Bueno, como sabes, Voldemort encontró la forma de regenerar su cuerpo el año pasado. Aún no ha atacado ni matado a magos y brujas, pero sabemos por nuestro espía, que te está buscando y está dispuesto a masacrar pueblos para llamar tu atención. Está furioso pues nadie sabe dónde estás, así que con la esperanza de evitar muchas muertes, he decidido que es tiempo que regreses al mundo mágico. —Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y unió sus manos, esperando por la respuesta de Harry.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Comprendía que eventualmente tendría que regresar al mundo, pero no estaba consiente de cuándo. También estaba inseguro sobre cómo lidiar con su familia. Sabía que tenía una, había escuchado sobre ellos. Bueno, todo lo que realmente había escuchado era que tenía una madre, un padre y un gemelo. Los tres estaban vivos y bien, y su gemelo asistía a Hogwarts, además que su padre era Auror y su madre Sanadora.

—Señor, entiendo sus razones para esta misión, pero tengo algunas preguntas. Primero, ¿cómo planea reintroducirme a la sociedad mágica? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se espera de mí? Y, ¿qué es lo que haré con respecto a mi familia? —preguntó Harry, él creía que su familia era el último de sus problemas. Primeramente necesitaba detalles de su misión, para así poder planear una mejor forma de realizarlo.

—Por supuesto, mi niño. Bueno, mañana cumples dieciséis años y creo que sería simplemente maravilloso si vas al callejón Diagon y te encuentras con tu familia para que sea una linda forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños. Asistirás a Hogwarts en septiembre y cursarás tu sexto año. Básicamente, quiero que seas visto para que Voldemort sepa donde estas. Nunca sabes, tal vez tengamos suerte y te rapte, así tu podrás vencerlo sin una gran batalla. Por lo de tu familia, los verás mañana y después de la comida puedes decidir si vuelves a casa con ellos, regresas a Hogwarts para pasar el resto del verano o... Kingsley ha mencionado algo sobre un gusano come-hombres que está causando problemas en Brasil.

—Brasil. Quiero regresar a entrenar pero si me lo permite, me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts dos días antes que comience el curso académico, me gustaría conocer las áreas de la escuela. Mi experiencia previa es limitada, así que me gustaría conocerla tanto como pueda. Incluso puedo regresar a Inglaterra un par de veces para aparecerme públicamente para Voldemort y comprar mis materiales escolares —propuso Harry calmadamente. Apenas pausó un poco para pensar y preparar su plan.

—Por supuesto, mi muchacho. Sé que no necesitas las clases, pero para aparentar te pido que trates de asistir a la mayoría de ellas. Cuando regreses, dos días antes del comienzo del curso, podemos sortearte o esperar al sorteo en el banquete de bienvenida, ¿qué prefieres?

—Banquete de bienvenida —dijo simplemente.

—Ahora que ya todo está arreglado, te he preparado una habitación de invitados en el cuarto piso. Sólo busca el cuadro de un elfo del bosque, la contraseña es "basilisco". —Dumbledore se incorporó para acompañar a Harry a la puerta—. ¡Oh! Debo contactar a Lily inmediatamente, habrá que decirle que te encontrarás con ellos mañana a las once treinta en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry asintió mientras se deslizaba por la puerta. Una vez que estuvo escaleras abajo, se transformó de nueva cuenta en una serpiente e hizo su camino hacia la habitación de invitados. Mientras se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones, sus pensamientos estaba enfocados en como el asistir a Hogwarts iba a bajar el rendimiento de sus entrenamientos. ¿Tal vez Kingsley podría venir con él y crear una sala de entrenamientos?

Lily Potter estaba nerviosa. No, estaba aterrorizada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Hoy sería la primera vez en años que vería a su hijo Harry de nuevo. A través de los años tuvieron pequeños informes, que lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba a salvo, su entrenamiento iba bien y que en el segundo año de Will había tenido que matar a un basilisco, pero nada más.

Cuando Lily se enteró que Harry había estado en Hogwarts y que había matado a esa bestia, estaba asustada y furiosa. Su hijo de doce años no debería haber enfrentado a un monstruo tan peligroso, y más importante, ¡estando tan cerca y no le permitieron verlo!

James Potter también se encontraba muy nervioso. ¿Qué podría pensar Harry de ellos por haberlo dejado de lado todos estos años? ¿Alguna vez pensaba en ellos? Estaba impaciente por ver a su hijo otra vez. Tan impaciente que tenía a su esposa e hijo ya vestidos y listos para irse a las nueve treinta. Los había llevado por la chimenea al Caldero Chorreante, después les insistió en que tenían que ir afuera a buscar el regalo perfecto para Harry; dos de hecho: uno por su cumpleaños y otro como un regalo de bienvenida.

Will Potter era un muchacho apuesto de dieciséis años. Era un Gryffindor y tenía a dos increíbles mejores amigos, pero había un problema. Will Potter era un completo imbécil. Después de perder a su gemelo, sus padres y padrinos habían decidido mimarlo por partida doble, todo para superar un poco la perdida de Harry, obtenía todo lo que quería y cuando lo quería, y era muy popular por ser el hermano gemelo del "niño que vivió". Le gustaba inventar historias sobre su hermano para que las personas le prestaran atención. Algunas veces se incluía en las historias para que las personas le tomaran aún más en cuenta. Pero hoy, Will Potter estaba asustado. Había inventado tantas historias e imaginado a su hermano de tantas formas distintas, que no sabía que esperar. Incluso sobre lo que Harry haría si se enteraba sobre todas las mentiras que Will contaba y cómo reaccionarían los otros estudiantes cuando se enteraran. La noche anterior Will decidió que encontraría la forma para que su hermano le siguiera la corriente, o encontrar la manera para que no asistiera a Hogwarts. Si Harry Potter fuera a Hogwarts, su gemelo ya no sería el chico más popular. Sería olvidado, y a Will Potter no le gustaba ser ignorado. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que regresar? Harry debería de haberse quedado escondido, pero en lugar de eso estaba a punto de arruinar la vida de Will.

Harry había dejado Hogwarts a las ocho de la mañana para ir al callejón Diagon. Quería revisar el lugar para prevenir algún peligro potencial.

Cuando se sentó en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante, vio como las cenizas de la chimenea se encendían y depositaban a un hombre de rebelde cabello negro. Instantáneamente Harry se interesó al reconocer a su padre. Una vez Kingsley le había mostrado la foto de su familia, cuando tenía nueve años, todo porque quería saber cómo eran. James Potter poseía un rebelde cabello negro, ojos color avellana y una altura alrededor del metro ochenta, se vestía con una túnica de uso diario color azul marino y zapatos negros. James se hizo a un lado cuando una mujer pelirroja emergió de la chimenea. Harry observó cómo sus ojos se abrían revelando unos brillantes ojos verdes, iguales a los de él. Su madre apenas alcanzaba a llegar al metro setenta, vestía una túnica casual de un color morado, un poco lila. Mientras ella caminaba hacia su esposo, la chimenea volvió a chispear, mostrando esta vez a un muchacho. Will Potter se parecía a su padre en casi todo. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, altura y complexión parecida, pero la única diferencia era que Will no usaba lentes. El joven vestía unos jeans muggles de color azul oscuro, tenis y una camisa de manga corta color blanco.

Mientras sus padres lucían ansiosos, su hermano parecía furioso. Harry se sentía un poco curioso sobre el qué tenía a su gemelo tan enojado a tan temprana hora del día, más aún en su cumpleaños. Decidiendo seguirlos y ver qué es lo que hacían tan temprano, Harry deslizó su pañuelo sobre su boca y se introdujo en las sombras para transformarse en su forma animaga de serpiente.

Harry los siguió por tres tiendas hasta que finalmente entendió lo que estaban haciendo. Su madre y padre estaban buscando y discutiendo sobre el regalo perfecto para él, lo que le causó una calidez agradable en el pecho. Su gemelo parecía estar tramando algo. Después de escuchar a Will murmurarse a sí mismo durante varios minutos, se enteró que su gemelo estaba usando su nombre para ganar prestigio en la escuela, y ahora estaba preocupado por si Harry arruinaba su tan duro trabajo. Incluso quería encontrar una forma de prevenir que Harry fuera a Hogwarts y así no robara la popularidad de Will. Harry quedó realmente horrorizado por las acciones y la actitud de su hermano. Bien sabía que no iba a llevarse bien con su gemelo. Un poco aburrido de estar siguiendo a su familia, decidió ir a dar una vuelta al callejón.

Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido. Hoy había decidido ir al callejón Diagon pues había escuchado un rumor, el cual decía que Harry Potter por fin haría una aparición pública. Después de años de escuchar todas las historias de Will Potter, quería conocer en persona a Harry Potter. De ninguna forma un simple muchacho podría haber hecho todas las grandiosas cosas que Will contaba, su gemelo había hecho. La única historia que tal vez tuviera un poco de crédito era la de segundo curso, pero eso era sólo un rumor, pues nadie había visto a Harry Potter en Hogwarts. ¿Dónde tenían al niño que vivió, pues ni siquiera iba al colegio?

Draco vio a los Potter de lejos, pero como siempre sólo iban tres. Lo más interesante era que el menor de ellos lucía muy molesto. Le desagrado no ser la causa de tal enojo, pero como no había un Harry Potter a la vista, decidió caminar por el callejón. ¿Tal vez se reunirían con él un poco más tarde? Bueno, Draco mantendría un ojo sobre los Potter en caso de ser así.

Justo cuando iba dando vuelta hacia la tienda Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, Draco bajó la vista y miró a una pequeña serpiente deslizándose entre las sombras de las construcciones. Se quedó parado por un momento, para después dejar que su curiosidad tomara lo mejor de él y fuera tras la serpiente.

Harry Potter se deslizaba lejos de su familia cuando vio al muchacho rubio mirando a su hermano. Observando al muchacho se vio preguntándose sobre la hostilidad que emanaba el rubio hacia su gemelo. Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió interrogar al muchacho, así que lo atrajo hacia un área más privada. Harry dio dos vueltas alrededor del chico antes de obtener su atención y se dirigió a un callejón cercano. Cuando vio al chico siguiéndolo se movió más rápido hacia la parte trasera del callejón, esperando a que el muchacho apareciera.

Draco siguió a la serpiente hacia un callejón y fue hacia la parte trasera cuando la perdió de vista. Miró alrededor por alguna señal, hasta que por la comisura de sus ojos vio a alguien. Pretendiendo que seguía escudriñando el área frente a él, tanteó por su varita. Cuando su mano tocó la familiar madera, se volvió rápidamente apuntando con la varita, pero no había nadie ahí.

—Buenos instintos, pero tus movimientos necesitan trabajo —dijo una voz masculina atrás de él. Volviéndose lentamente, Draco vio a un adolescente de corta estatura vestido completamente de negro y parado como si nada malo pasara.

Harry utilizaba el mismo tipo de ropa que el día anterior, sólo que esta vez optó por zapatos en lugar de las botas de dragón. Había visto el momento en el que el otro chico lo notó, observó su actuar como si aún estuviera buscando a la serpiente. Sólo un instante antes que el rubio se volviera hacia Harry, él silenciosamente y rápidamente se colocó tras el chico. Viendo la confusión en el rubio, habló para ganar su atención.

Draco apuntó con su varita al muchacho y se fijó en su apariencia. Incluso cuando el chico lucía pequeño e inocente, notaba que un secreto mortífero se escondía dentro de él. Draco sabía que si este chico lo quisiera muerto, estaría muerto antes de poder volver a pestañar. Eran los ojos del muchacho. Eran unas brillantes esmeraldas, pero te avisaban del peligro que escondían; serias y enfocadas. Incluso cuando sus ojos eran serios, seguían siendo hermosos. El cuerpo del muchacho era otra señal que gritaba peligro, lo que a Draco le parecía realmente sexy y caliente. Determinado a no sentirse intimidado por el muchacho, decidió responderle.

—En el futuro trabajaré mejor en ellos, ¿puedo preguntar quién eres? Asumo que fuiste tú quien usó esa serpiente para guiarme a este callejón. —Draco había puesto en marcha su "máscara Malfoy", usando la voz más segura que podía aparentar, esperando no mostrar ningún miedo hacia el extraño.

Los Malfoy no mostraban miedo a nadie.

Harry estaba impresionado. Usualmente las personas se comportaban torpes e idiotas, rogando por sus vidas cuando conocían a Harry, pero este muchacho casi parecía aburrido de estar en su presencia, casi era la palabra clave. Harry detectó un brillo de miedo antes que el rubio se pusiera la máscara. Además, el rubio había adivinado lo de la serpiente.

—Mi nombre no es importante, lo que quiero sabes es por qué estabas observando a la familia Potter. —Harry se incorporó, ignorando completamente la varita que apuntaba directamente a su rostro. El moreno sabía que no serían interrumpidos, pues había puesto hechizos de seguridad en el callejón justo en el momento en que el rubio entró en él. No le preocupaba la varita, pues podía tenerla en su poder en cualquier momento si así lo deseaba.

¿Quién se creía este muchacho para venir y preguntarle, cuando era él quien sostenía la varita? Además, Draco era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca daban explicaciones a los demás.

Determinado a mantener el control de la conversación, Draco movió perezosamente la varita hacia el extraño.

—No creo que estés en posición para hacer preguntas. Soy yo quien te apunta con la varita, así que preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Draco confiaba en que el muchacho recobrara el sentido y respondiera a sus preguntas, no es como si fueran muy difíciles.

Harry ya se estaba molestando con el juego de la varita, así que levantó su mano y observó como la varita iba hacia él. Viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, habló de nuevo.

—Mira rubio, ahora soy yo quien tiene la varita así que contestarás mis preguntas. ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas observando a los Potter? —Con eso dicho, Harry se recargó con su hombre derecho contra una de las paredes y esperó.

Draco estaba muerto. El muchacho acababa de tomar su varita sin una palabra de por medio. Para después actuar totalmente indiferente. Bueno, si de todas maneras iba a morir, tal vez debería de dar una buena batalla.

—Claramente debes vivir debajo de una roca si no sabes mi nombre. El porqué estaba observando a los Potter, es un asunto personal que no te importa y del cual no tengo por qué darte alguna explicación —dijo Draco simplemente, copiando la postura del extraño al recargarse con su hombro derecho sobre una pared.

—No vivo bajo una roca, pero sigo sin saber quién eres. Y cualquier cosa relacionada con los Potter es de mi interés, así que a menos que quieras sufrir un inmenso dolor, te sugiero que contestes a mis preguntas. —Harry se encontraba intrigado por el muchacho. Lucía de su misma edad, y el rubio no daba marcha atrás. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se derrumbaran rápidamente o lo atacaran. Se dio cuenta que siempre y cuando el muchacho no fuera hostil hacia su familia, no se molestaría con él. El rubio no parecía ser peligroso, así que tal vez sólo fuera alguna bronca escolar entre su hermano y el muchacho. Además ya casi eran las once treinta y Harry tenía que ir a encontrarse con su familia—. Sólo dime si tienes malas intenciones hacia los Potter. Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Draco no sabía que responder a eso. Claro que quería hechizar a Will Potter hasta la locura, pero no quería matarlo. Decidiendo que muerte era algo hostil, Draco contestó al extraño esperando no ser torturado.

—¿Preguntas si quiero matarles o hacerles algún daño físico? No. Bueno, tal vez maldecir al imbécil ese, Will Potter, pero sólo porque es muy fastidioso, pero no matarlo, sólo unos cuantos hechizos. —Draco esperaba que su respuesta fuera satisfactoria para el extraño.

Harry, decidiendo que el muchacho no mentía, le arrojó de nuevo su varita. Después de levantar los encantamientos de seguridad, comenzó a caminar antes de decirle al rubio: —Bien, eres muy lindo para matar. Lamento dejarte tan rápido, pero tengo una cita para el almuerzo.

Y con eso, se deslizó entre las sombras y desapareció.

Draco estaba en shock. El extraño simplemente le regresó su varita y se fue. Determinado a tener algunas respuestas, caminó tras el extraño, pero cuando salió del callejón no pudo localizar por ninguna parte al pelinegro. Todo lo que vio fue a Will Potter caminado lentamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Recordando que se encontraba ahí para ver a Harry Potter, se decidió por seguir al gemelo frente a él.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**Hola Chics!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!, si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o comentario, no duden en mandarme un review! Que no les cuesta nada!**

**Bien, otra cosa, hoy es mi cumpleaños! Sí, un año más y seré legal el CASI todo el mundo… así que, si son inteligentes adivinaran mi edad… que no es muy difícil… no recuerdo si lo he puesto por aquí *Luna se pone a pensar* nop, no lo recuerdo… en fin…**

**Aunque sea un comentario! De regalo u.u, se los agradeceré y me levantaran la moral… si no les gusta, pues nomas díganme y dejo de publicar u.u**

**Gracias por su tiempo!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta: _GiselleFriends_ y a mi querida _Xanath_, quien también anda publicando por aquí, el fic es "A consort´s loyalty" así que pasen a darse una vuelta por su traducción! **

**Besos!**

**_Luna Oscura_**


	2. Capítulo II

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/2/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

**Capítulo II**

Harry estaba aburrido. Acorralar y atrapar al rubio fue lo más divertido de todo el día. Después de dejar al muchacho en el callejón, rápidamente se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y pidió una habitación privada para los Potter y él.

Los Potter llegaron a tiempo y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo genial que era tener a Harry de vuelta en casa, como lo habían extrañado y del cómo estaban desesperados por saber qué era lo que había estado haciendo en todos esos años lejos de casa. Harry desvió la conversación sobre sus entrenamientos y preguntó sobre sus vidas. Con toda honestidad, no le importaba. Sabía todo lo que hacían. Tenía todo un archivo sobre sus vidas, logros, trabajos e incluso sus hobbies y miedos.

Mientras sus padres le hablaban sobre sus vidas, Harry decidió evaluar a su gemelo. Con todo lo que había escuchado esa mañana, estaba más interesado en cómo iba a actuar su hermano con él en el colegio. Finalmente decidió interrumpir a sus padres, y se dirigió a Will.

–Así que, ¿qué podrías contarme sobre Hogwarts, Will?

Will no era la persona más brillante del mundo. Así que después de unos minutos asumió que su hermano Harry no era una persona social, era un ente solitario, y probablemente no era tan maravilloso, pues el Director finalmente se había dado por vencido y lo había regresado al colegio. Siguiendo sus suposiciones, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era educar a su gemelo en cómo funcionaba la vida social de Hogwarts.

–Bueno, Hogwarts es genial, pero hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber primero. Como no has estado antes en Hogwarts, además del tonto rumor que dice que tú mataste a una tonta serpiente, yo, tu grandioso hermano, te enseñare los caminos de Hogwarts. –Will terminó su discurso con un dramático movimiento con sus brazos y una encantadora sonrisa a sus padres.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de reírse de su hermano. Aunque su acto de caridad funcionara con sus padres, Harry sabía lo que Will se traía entre manos. Deseando un poco de diversión, Harry le pidió a sus padres que le dejaran a solas con su gemelo. Cuando se fueron felices, pues sus gemelos se llevaban bien, Harry se sentó fingiendo inocencia y le pregunto a su hermano:

–Entonces, ¿qué necesito saber sobre Hogwarts?

Will estaba extasiado, el que Harry no supiera nada ayudaba a su plan.

–Bueno, existen cuatro casas. Gryffindor es por mucho la mejor. Sólo los mejores magos y brujas pueden ir a Gryffindor. Así que, naturalmente es ahí donde yo estoy. Seguramente también iras ahí, pero nadie sabe qué clase de mago eres… la siguiente es Ravenclaw. Todo lo que hacen es estudiar y estudiar. Vivirían en la biblioteca si Madame Pince los dejara. Su casa está bien, pero no son nada en especial. Hufflepuff es la tercera. No son muy inteligentes pero es divertido meterse con ellos. Si te aburres, encuentra a un Hufflepuff y diviértete un rato. La última es Slytherin. Son los peores. Puros magos y brujas oscuros. Son liderados por Draco Malfoy, él es un snob, una pequeña hada princesa.

–¿Pequeña hada princesa?

–Sí, ya sabes, un maricón, le gusta tomar por culo, morder la almohada, como quieras llamarlo. Bien aquí… Le he cambiado un poco, pues algunas de sus referencias no las entendía, sólo que en general eran diversas formas de "definir" a un homosexual…

Harry estaba sorprendido. No sólo la vista de su hermano con respecto a las otras casas, si no que aparentemente era homofóbico, su nerviosismo no hacía más que ir en aumento. Harry era gay. No que alguna vez lo haya hecho, sus entrenamientos y misiones eran muy demandantes, pero sabía cómo seducir a hombres y mujeres cuando era necesario. Nunca había pasado de besar y toques sobre la ropa, pero sabía que tenía preferencia por los hombres.

–¿Entonces, eres homofóbico? –preguntó Harry, con la expresión más inocente que podía mostrar.

–¿Qué? Hmm… no, bueno… no me importa si a otros chicos le gustan otros chicos y esas cosas… pero no me gusta ver o escuchar sobre eso. Digo, es un poco desagradable, ¿no lo crees? –Will se encontraba bastante incómodo y Harry estaba bastante entretenido. Decidió ver que tanto podía presionar a su hermano y continuó con su inocente acto.

–Oh bueno, no creo que sea desagradable. Quiero decir, algunos hombres son bastante bien parecidos, si me lo preguntas…

–¡¿Qué? –Will se levantó de un salto y se tambaleó hacia atrás, mirando a su hermano. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando pasar a al matrimonio Potter.

–¿Está todo bien? Escuchamos el grito de Will –Lily entró corriendo hacia Will. James, mientras tanto, inspeccionaba cada rincón de la habitación, tratando de encontrar cualquier peligro oculto.

–Oh, ¡no, todo está bien! Creo que Will se sorprendió un poco con algunas cosas que le dije. –Harry hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y bajó sus pestañas, dando la apariencia de un niño avergonzado. Observó furtivamente a su familia, notando la presencia Kingsley en la puerta, riéndose de su apariencia. Sabiendo que el juego terminaría pronto, levantó la mirada y pretendió estar sorprendido y encantado de ver a su guardián ahí.

–¡Kingsley! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Estoy tan contento de verte. ¿Ya es tiempo de irnos? –Por supuesto, Kingsley vio a través del acto de Harry, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

–Acabo de llegar Harry, sé lo mucho que estabas esperando nuestras vacaciones en Brasil, así que he llegado temprano. Lamento mucho interrumpir el tiempo con tu familia. Volveré más tarde. –Para los otros Potter, Kingsley no mostraba señal alguna de decepción, pero Harry podía ver un brillo malicioso en esos ojos café oscuro.

–¡Oh!, ¡no puedo esperar por ir a Brasil!; ¡he escuchado que tienen las más asombrosas mascotas! Bueno, umm… lo siento mamá, papá, pero ¿estaría bien si me marcho un poco más temprano? –Harry sabía que dirían que podía marcharse. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de resistirse a sus pucheros de cachorrito. Era su privilegio por ser un poco más pequeño de lo normal.

–¡Oh!, está bien querido, sólo asegúrate de contactarnos cuando regreses para poder tener otro día familiar –respondió Lily, viéndolo con cariño. Harry no quería engañarlos, pero ¿qué podría decirle a sus padres sobre sus entrenamientos? Hey, papá y mamá, soy un altamente entrenado asesino y espía, también el mago más poderoso en el mundo, ¿pero a quién le importa? Hay que desayunar panqueques de moras y hablar de Quidditch. Sí, eso no terminaría bien.

–¡Gracias mamá! Es que Kingsley y yo hemos preparado este viaje desde hace tanto y finalmente tiene algo de tiempo por su trabajo que odiaría perdérmelo, he pasado un día genial con la familia. ¡Les llamaré tan pronto como este de regreso en el reino unido! –Si la mirada en el rostro de Kingsley no poseía alguna advertencia, era porque se la daría más tarde.

–Ve por ellos hijo. Estamos felices de poder verte de nuevo –dijo James, palmeando el hombro de Harry. Después de unas rápidas despedidas e incómodos abrazos, Harry se marchó.

Draco siguió a Will Potter al Caldero Chorreante, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Observó como Tom, el encargado, escoltaba a los Potter hacia arriba, a las habitaciones privadas, y se quedó esperando, con la esperanza de ver a Harry llegar.

Después de diez minutos, Draco tuvo que admitir su derrota y asumir que Harry Potter ya se encontraba en la habitación. Ordenó comida y se dispuso a esperar por lo que sería un largo tiempo. Después de su tercera cerveza de mantequilla, su vejiga gritaba por liberarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

Lily y James Potter salieron luciendo felices por algo y se sentaron en el bar. Esperando que los gemelos Potter salieran en unos minutos, se volvió a sentar observando. Después de tres minutos, escuchó a alguien gritando "¿¡Qué!". Los Potter se levantaron de un salto y corrieron a la habitación. Altamente intrigado, Draco intentó acercarse un poco más cuando un alto hombre negro y calvo pasó por su lado bloqueando la puerta.

Maldiciendo a su suerte, Draco se sentó de nuevo y esperó. Después de esperar unos minutos, Draco vio al hombre negro moverse de la puerta y rápidamente una figura con una túnica y capucha negra salió de la habitación, el hombre usó su cuerpo para bloquear la visión de dicha persona. No importó que tan duro lo intentaran, nadie fue capaz de ver ni un solo destello del misterioso Harry Potter. Suspirando derrotado, Draco se paró rápidamente y fue al cuarto de baño.

Harry vio al rubio husmeando a su alrededor cuando se iba y sonrió para sus adentros. Lidiaría con él en el colegio, pero por ahora, había un encantador gusano brasileño que clamaba su nombre. Dejando el lugar, tomaron un traslador hacia el Centro Internacional de Trasladores de Brasil, Harry rápidamente se armó con la bolsa que Kingsley cargaba. Con sus armas y la excitación de la caza corriendo por su cuerpo, Harry caminó hacia lo desierto y desapareció.

Mientras tanto en el Caldero Chorreante, los Potter se dieron cuenta que olvidaron darle a Harry sus obsequios. Se fueron a casa, gastaron unas horas discutiendo sobre el gemelo e hicieron la cena. Todo volvió a la normalidad esa noche.

Harry amaba cazar. Si tuviera que escoger entre pelear contra un mago oscuro, un sexy hombre cubierto en chocolate o, cazar una peligrosa bestia, escogería a la bestia. Los magos oscuros siempre eran iguales y como aún no tenía experiencia referente al sexo, ¿cómo podría escoger al hombre?; una bestia era impredecible, no se contenía, no se burlaba y lo mejor de todo, daba una de las más increíbles batallas.

Kingsley caminaba con calma a través de las oficinas de aurores en el ministerio, cuando sintió que el brazalete de su mano izquierda se calentaba y vibraba. El brazalete era la forma en que se comunicaba con Harry cuando estaba en alguna misión. Dos semanas atrás, Kingsley dejó que Harry se fuera de caza, y desde entonces no había escuchado nada sobre él. No se preocupaba. Harry siempre trabajaba solo y siempre regresaba. Si el brazalete vibraba, significaba que Harry había terminado la caza. Si se calentaba, significaba que estaba un poco herido. Si Kingsley experimentaba una gran cantidad de calor por su brazo, significaba que Harry necesitaba atención inmediata. Afortunadamente, nunca había tenido que experimentar lo último.

Rápidamente informó al jefe de Aurores que iba a recoger a Harry, y se fue a Brasil.

Harry se encontraba maldiciendo. El gusano come hombres le había dado una buena batalla. Le tomó algo de tiempo localizar al bastardo, pero después de encontrarlo, tuvieron una espectacular pelea. Se usó a sí mismo como carnada y cuando el gusano estaba a punto de emerger de la tierra para comérselo, Harry dio un salto y esquivó los dientes de la bestia. Sabiendo que se guiaba por las vibraciones, lo usó como ventaja. Después de una hora y media esquivando, cortando, mordiendo y maldiciendo, Harry saltó de un árbol y partió a la bestia por la mitad. Durante el trabajo lo distrajo y le dio una paliza, Harry estaba sorprendido y prendió fuego al gusano. Satisfecho con un trabajo bien hecho, revisó sus heridas. No estaban tan mal; una cortada en el hombro izquierdo con un tenue color verde, posiblemente por dientes envenenados, una dislocación en el hombro derecho, un largo y profundo corte en la pierna derecha y dos costillas magulladas del lado derecho. Después, Harry alertó a Kingsley y regresó a Brasilia.

Kingsley observó como el joven herido caminaba con calma hacia el Ministerio Brasileño. Rápidamente escaneó las cortadas y magulladuras, decidiendo que el brazo izquierdo necesitaba atención inmediata. Dejando la información archivada de lado, esperó a que el joven se acercara un poco más, antes de comenzar con el ritual por el que siempre pasaban: –¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

–Asombroso, muy relajante y creo que encontré algunos recuerdos ingeniosos –contestó Harry, como siempre hacía.

–¡Oh!, ¿y qué me compraste?

–Una historia de aventuras, magia y romance.

–No puedo esperar a escucharla. –Y con eso, entraron y se trasladaron de regreso a Londres para limpiar a Harry.

Si Kingsley fuera honesto consigo mismo, estaría molesto. Amaba a Harry. Se había hecho cargo de él desde que tenía seis años; cuando recién entraba al cuerpo de Aurores. Pensaba en Harry como si fuera su propio hijo, y era muy triste verlo partir a Hogwarts. Bueno, aún tenían dos semanas juntos, pero luego se marcharía a Hogwarts, se reuniría con su familia, y se olvidaría del Auror. Si realmente pensara en eso, se daría cuenta que sus pensamientos eran ridículos, pero en su estado actual, el pensamiento racional era dejado de lado.

–¿Qué te ha puesto en ese estado tan melancólico, Tad? –Kingsley sonrió a la manera en que Harry le nombró. Después de aprender galés a la edad de siete, Harry comenzó a llamar a Kingsley "padre" en galés. Atesoraba ese recuerdo.

–Nada, mi pequeña sombra, sólo pienso en ti yendo a Hogwarts.

–Te extrañaré. Dos semanas está bien, pero meses, me volveré loco. Debes visitarme y establecer misiones para nosotros los fines de semana y en navidad –declaró Harry, saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería.

–¿Navidad? Creí que querrías pasarla con tu familia. –Trató de esconder los celos que se escucharon en su tono. Harry lo conocía demasiado bien, así que de igual forma los sintió. No era justo. Kingsley había criado a Harry por diez años, y ahora los Potter se lo iban a llevar lejos.

–¡Ja! Difícilmente. Apenas pude soportar las dos horas de mi cumpleaños. Además, tenemos tradiciones que mantener y después de tanto tiempo, ¡me niego a perderme unas Navidades de Sombras Negras! –Con eso dicho, Harry rápidamente le dio a Kingsley un cariñoso golpe en el brazo y se fue a tomar una siesta.

Tres días después, Harry se encontraba de regreso en el Callejón Diagon, comprando sus útiles escolares. Después de enviarle una lechuza a Lily y James, se encontró con ellos, quienes insistieron en pagar todo. Mantuvieron el viaje con el más bajo perfil posible, pues Harry quería hacer una gran entrada en el Banquete de Bienvenida. Después de comprar todo y despedirse, Harry se fue para regresar a su apartamento en el Ministerio. Cuando regresó, notó un sobre en su puerta, y rápidamente lo analizó en busca de hechizos y maldiciones. Sin encontrar alguno, lo abrió y leyó la más reciente de sus misiones.

–¿La Lanza del Pelicano? ¿Por qué Harry está buscando un instrumento del que nunca antes había escuchado hablar? –preguntó Kingsley, sentándose en la oficina del Ministerio de Magia Griego. Después que Harry fuera convocado en Grecia, fue y tomó todo lo necesario, incluyendo a Kingsley. Cuando llegó, descubrió que el Ministerio lo quería para que recuperara un peligroso artefacto.

–Se rumoreaba que la Lanza del Pelicano fue creada por Hefestos y se la había dado a Peleo en su boda con Thetis. Una larga historia, terminó siendo el arma favorita de Aquiles y blah, blah, blah. Se perdió y ahora, aparentemente se ha convertido de nuevo en una amenaza –dijo calmadamente Harry, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al Ministro– ¿Qué información tienen? Empezaré la búsqueda esta noche, después de reunir los suministros que necesitaré para este viaje. Están advertidos, estaré en la escuela en una semana así que tendré que trabajar rápido. Si surge cualquier información importante avísenme inmediatamente con la lechuza que les proporcionaré. Si no es así, entonces no me molesten hasta que yo los contacte. –Con eso dicho, Harry se preparó para escuchar protestas.

El primero de septiembre había llegado. Los estudiantes llenaban el expreso de Hogwarts diciendo adiós, o saludando a sus amigos. Draco Malfoy se encontraba escaneando la plataforma por cualquier desconocido de dieciséis años. Sin encontrar ninguno, abordó el tren y buscó un compartimiento vacío.

Will Potter estaba nervioso. Vería a su gemelo de nuevo y esperaba que la verdad sobre sus mentiras no se supiera. Pero si Harry trataba de robar la popularidad de Will, simplemente esparciría la noticia de la homosexualidad de Harry. No sabía si su hermano era un "muerde almohadas" pero una vez que el rumor fuera dispersado, sería difícil detenerlo. Notando que Harry no se encontraba cerca, Will rápidamente retomó su familiar papel de dar órdenes a los demás y hacer alarde de todo.

Harry estaba agotado. Había dicho que regresaría a Hogwarts unos días antes para conocer las instalaciones, pero, con la búsqueda de la lanza, simplemente decidió llegar con los otros. Después de una semana, Harry encontró la lanza. El único problema fue como pasar a través del laberinto y asegurarla. El ministerio griego había recibido de información que un grupo de magos oscuros la estaba buscando. Temiendo que la lanza pudiera verse involucrada en el camino equivocado, llamaron a Harry para asegurarla. Le tomo un día y medio pasar por el laberinto y encontrarla. Después de una cuidadosa observación a todas las protecciones y trampas, Harry agregó las suyas. Dejó muchas trampas y hechizos puestos a la espera. Puso pasadizos secretos, los cuales podían ser desbloqueados únicamente con acertijos, y había hecho la lanza ilocalizable así que cualquier hechizo de búsqueda sería inservible en cuanto estuvieran dentro del laberinto. Había paredes móviles, bestias escondidas y encantamientos de confusión. Harry estaba impresionado con su propio trabajo. Pudo haberla tomado y guardarla en cualquier otro lugar, pero sabía que la lanza pertenecía al suelo griego, así que decidió dejarla en su lugar. Además, si los magos podían pasar por todo eso, entonces, a los ojos de Harry, se merecían la lanza.

Así que, la mañana del primero de septiembre, a las cuatro de la madrugada, Harry salió del laberinto. Se encontraba física y mágicamente agotado, y sólo quería tomar una siesta. Observó a Kingsley esperándolo con su baúl escolar y una lechuza nevada, y gimió.

–¿Ni siquiera una pequeña siesta, Tad?

–No, necesitas bañarte, cambiarte y tomar ese tren. Ahora vámonos, mi pequeña sombra, tenemos que ir a la escuela, ¡ya tienes dos días de retraso! –Kingsley se rió cuando vio al joven aceptar derrotado. Le hubiera dejado descansar unos cuantos días, pero sabía que Harry quería hacer una gran entrada y no le iba a dejar perdérsela.

Draco caminaba por los corredores del tren, cuando vio dentro del último compartimiento y se detuvo. Dentro estaba un chico durmiendo, no cualquier chico, sino el misterioso chico sombra del callejón Diagon. Después de un rápido debate, abrió la puerta y entró. Se detuvo allí por unos minutos, observando en silencio al muchacho. Seguía viéndose más pequeño, pero mientras dormía lucía frágil e inocente. Nunca hubiera relacionado a éste muchacho con el peligroso joven del callejón.

–Rubio, aunque este disfrutando que bloquees la luz, deja de mirarme por favor. –Draco saltó cuando escuchó la voz del joven. ¿Cuándo había despertado?

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Draco decidió ignorar el comentario sobre dejar de observarlo.

–Bueno, estaba profundamente dormido antes que entraras al compartimiento. Ahora, estoy observándote decidir entre sentarte o marcharte, eso resume mi siesta. –Harry esperó que el rubio no causara algún problema. Estaba cansado. Y aunque aún podía herir al muchacho, estaba cómodo.

Draco decidió sentarse y usar el resto del viaje en tren para observar al muchacho: –Bien, en ese caso duerme, prometo no hacer nada más que sentarme aquí.

–Mmmmm, eres muy amable, rubio. –Y con eso, Harry pretendió caer en un ligero sueño, mientras secretamente observaba al muchacho con los ojos bajo la capucha.

Draco silenciosamente puso unas cuantas barreras de privacidad en la puerta. Mantuvo su palabra y no hizo nada excepto mirar al joven de cabello negro, observar la ventana, perderse en el tiempo y en algún momento del viaje, salir a comprar dulces. El muchacho era un misterio y Draco amaba resolver misterios. El único problema era que no sabía nada sobre el muchacho, además de poder disolverse en las sombras y probablemente matar a alguien antes de tener una oportunidad de registrar que estas muriendo.

Como el rubio no hacía nada, Harry no le tomó en cuenta. Sintió cuando los hechizos de privacidad fueron levantados, unas cuantas veces se deslizó en un ligero sopor, sólo para ser traído de vuelta a la conciencia cuando el rubio se movía o suspiraba. Después de unas horas, el tren bajo de velocidad y Draco se movió cautelosamente para despertar al aparentemente dormido muchacho.

–Hey, umm… es hora de despertar… ya llegamos… –Draco estiró una mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocar el hombro del muchacho.

Harry estaba impresionado por el atrevimiento del rubio al tratar de tocarlo. Decidiendo "despertar", abrió lentamente sus ojos y se estiró. Escuchando los crujidos, se sintió mejor. Grecia era divertida, pero esperaba poder descansar un día más antes de cualquier otro agotador trabajo. Kingsley ya había llevado su baúl a la escuela, así que simplemente se incorporó y casualmente dejó al rubio en el compartimiento.

Mientras Harry caminaba en la plataforma del tren, observó a su alrededor y vio a un Auror esperándolo. Kingsley tenía trabajo que hacer y le dijo que esperara por Tonks para que lo llevara al colegio. Caminando hacia Tonks, notó el carruaje dirigido por thestralls esperando por ellos. Subió silenciosamente después que un apropiado apretón de manos fuera intercambiado, esperó a que la puerta fuera cerrada antes de hablar.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

–Entrar blandiendo armas y llevar en alto una bandera con tu nombre. Después la tiras antes de ponerte el sombrero seleccionador –dijo Tonks, seriamente. Después de unos segundos los dos se echaron a reír. Harry disfrutaba de la compañía de Tonks. Siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar y hacer bromas con él.

–De acuerdo, y ahora, ¿cuál es el plan apropiado que no involucre ataques al corazón?

–Un profesor se reunirá con nosotros en la puerta, serás guiado a una antecámara y esperaras a ser llamado antes de ser sorteado.

–Suena emocionante.

–¿Cómo estuvo Grecia? Veo que tienes un lindo bronceado, ¿o es de Brasil? Sabes, estoy un poco celosa, siempre recibes las mejores asignaciones. –Mientras Tonks hacía un puchero, Harry miró el castillo. Finalmente estaban en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué tenían que imponerle ir a la escuela? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente retar a Voldemort públicamente a un duelo y terminar con eso?

Harry salió del carruaje y fue guiado a la antecámara. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en el rubio. Era apuesto y parecía divertido. Tal vez si el rubio fuera gay, entonces Harry podría terminar con todo eso sobre la virginidad. Pero primero tenía que averiguar si el rubio era gay; ¿qué tanto podía confiar en lo que el idiota de su hermano decía?

Finalmente, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta, y Harry rápidamente fue a abrirla. Un hombre alto y de cabellos negros estaba ahí. Olía a varios ingredientes de pociones, y Harry notó la ligera decoloración en sus manos por años de trabajar con ingredientes que también habían dejado manchas.

–Por aquí, señor Potter. –Bufó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

–Uh, debe de odiar a mi hermano –susurró Harry a sí mismo, antes de seguirlo. Entrando al Gran Comedor, Harry recibió todas las miradas.

–¡Ah, sí! Y un sorteo más antes de comenzar el banquete. Me gustaría darle la bienvenida al regreso de Harry Potter –dijo el Director. Toda la sala, de ser posible, quedó aún más silenciosa antes de estallar en murmuraciones. Suspirando, Harry casualmente avanzó hacia el taburete y se sentó. Una profesora con mirada severa puso un remendado sombrero sobre su cabeza.

_Bueno, hola señor Potter. Echaré un vistazo y decidiré dónde debo de ponerlo_. Escuchó Harry, dentro de su cabeza. Había una apuesta entre sus entrenadores y guardianes. Esencialmente quien ganara se iba a llevar mil galeones. Nadie podía decirle por qué casa había apostado, pues eso podría influenciar la decisión del sombrero.

_Mmmmm… sólo hazlo en un lugar divertido._

_Bueno, eres muy inteligente pero temo por los Ravenclaws. Eres muy leal pero los Hufflepuffs tendrán pesadillas si te unes a ellos. Gryffindor no estaría tan mal, pero creo que te irá mejor en_: –¡Slytherin! –Harry se quitó el sombrero y observó los rostros aturdidos.

Will Potter había hecho sus usuales rondas en el tren. Aterrorizó a los Slytherins (Aun cuando no encontró a su favorito) y se reafirmó a sí mismo como el estudiante más venerado. Como no había visto a su hermano, esperaba que eso fuera el final de él. Tal vez decidieron que no debería de ir al colegio. Después de llegar a la escuela, observó el sorteo y se estaba preparando para comer cuando Dumbledore se incorporó y anunció que había un sorteo más. Levantando la vista, observó a su gemelo entrar. Realmente, ¿qué era tan especial en él? Era pequeño y con cabello revoltoso. No lucía poderoso; de hecho, se veía cansado y aburrido. Como ya sabía que su hermano terminaría en Gryffindor, desvió la mirada del sombrero y se enfocó en los planes que tenía preparados para darle a su hermano un lugar apropiado. Siendo un idiota como lo era Will, estaba tan concentrado en cómo ponerle una correa a Harry, que nunca escuchó la decisión del sombrero.

Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró al joven. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco y se había imaginado al muchacho, pues nadie más lo había visto. Justo cuando el último de los de primer año fue mandado a la mesa de Hufflepuff, escuchó a Dumbledore anunciar que la última persona en ser sorteada sería Harry Potter. Tomando interés, Draco volteó a la Mesa Directiva para ver a un joven de cabellos negros de pie. ¡Mierda! ¡El terrorífico asesino de las sombras era Harry Potter! Eso explicaba por qué decía que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los Potter era su asunto. Después de eso Draco decidió hacer luto por eso, el muchacho sexy no sólo era famoso sino también era un Potter.

Viendo como el sombrero se tomaba su tiempo en sortear a Harry Potter, Draco estaba tan aturdido como el resto al escuchar al sombrero gritar "¡Slytherin!". Estaba condenado.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**Hola Chics!**

**Todavía no sé como contestar los comentarios aquí... si alguien es tan amable me encantaría contestar sus comentarios!**

**Bueno, estoy teniendo problemas con lap, pero estoy usando la pc de mi bro mientras él va a la escuela, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para seguir cone sto, pero ya tengo muchos capis adelantados, así que no se preocupen, alcanzan hasta que se resuelba el problema... trataré de actualizar los fines de semana, ya sea los viernes a media noche (lo más seguro) o los sabados a la misma hora...**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios nos ayudan a las autoras y traductoras a seguir con esta increible labor, el saber que les gusta nos da animos para seguir haciendolo, ¿sino, cómo quieren que sepamos que les gustan?**

**Besos! Y espero que les haya gustado la traducción!**

**_Luna Oscura*_**


	3. Capítulo III

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: /s/5873697/1/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears**

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Will no era un completo idiota. Escuchó el silencio y notó un aturdido Gran Salón: —¿Qué paso?

Ron Weasley, uno de los mejores amigos de Will, se recargó en la mesa: —Umm… lo siento compañero pero, aparentemente tu hermano es una venenosa serpiente.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Will, elocuentemente.

—Harry fue sorteado a Slytherin. Tú eres su hermano, ¿te pareció que fuera oscuro? ¿Es algún plan para espiar a los Slytherins? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan. Seamus era otro de los mejores amigos de Will. Los tres juntos eran quienes lideraban la escuela.

Will volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin donde, al final, se sentaba su gemelo luciendo muy aburrido.

Harry se hubiera reído del salón entero pero como tenía que mantener las apariencias, se dirigió elegantemente al final de la mesa Slytherin y se sentó. Notando que estaba siendo observado, levantó una ceja a la multitud y se volvió hacia el Director una vez más. Harry observó cómo Dumbledore recuperaba la compostura y comenzaba a hablar. Harry se desconectó inmediatamente cuando sintió una pequeña vibración en su oído izquierdo.

El Inefable asignado de entrenar a Harry, había estado experimentando con tecnología muggle. Pensaban que al combinar algunos inventos muggles con magia, podían mejorar el rendimiento de Harry sobre el terreno. Una de sus más brillantes ideas involucraba teléfonos celulares. Rehicieron la estructura para asegurarse de un buen funcionamiento en las áreas saturadas con magia, y después agregaron una pequeña vibración en lugar de sonido, así no podrían escuchar a Harry. Después descubrieron que Harry no tendría tiempo de tomar el teléfono para usarlo, así que lo ajustaron de modo que quedo más parecido a un audífono. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer cuando sintiera la vibración era tocar ligeramente el dispositivo y hablar en palabra clave. Después, Harry dijo que sus enemigos se sentirían curiosos por el dispositivo en su oído, así que los inefables lo redujeron y escondieron en el oído de Harry. El único problema fue que después de esconderlo, no pudieron sacarlo de vuelta. Así que Harry tenía una conexión permanente con la oficina de Aurores.

Cuando Harry cumplió diez, comenzó a disfrutar de trabajar a solas, sin ninguna conexión con el mundo exterior. Además, después de un desagradable incidente con un Auror, quien trató de vender la historia de Harry a los periódicos, Harry se convirtió en un secreto incluso mayor. Oblivetearon la mente del Auror, revisaron doblemente a quienes ya estaban involucrados y después dejaron a Harry a cuidado de Kingsley. Para prevenir que alguien en algún futuro usara utilizara el dispositivo de comunicación contra Harry, atrapándolo en alguna misión, lo reemplazaron con el brazalete que Kingsley usaba. Ahora sólo usaban el dispositivo para bromear con Harry entre misiones o avisarle sobre alguna reunión.

Tocando su oído y susurrando la palabra clave "siarad", susurró: —¿Qué?

—¡Qué onda, Harry! ¿Cuál es el veredicto? Todos estamos esperando aquí en "El Palacio de Harry", para saber dónde te puso el sombrero. —Aparentemente, Tonks decidió que esperar a que el banquete finalizara era muy difícil. "El Palacio de Harry" no era realmente un palacio; de hecho era una habitación en el Departamento de Misterios, la cual usaba Harry como habitación cada que estaba en Londres.

—Primero dime por cuál casa apostó mi Tad. —Harry trataba duramente de esconder su sonrisa.

—¡Mi pequeña Sombra! ¿Crees que sería capaz de apostar a costa tuya? Cómo puedes pesar eso de mí. ¿No te he dado una mejor impresión que eso? —Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa de Kingsley, oculta bajo una falsa expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento, Tad, olvidé que debía fingir no darme cuenta que apostabas grandes sumas de dinero por mis acciones. —Harry escuchó a todos sus guardianes reírse de Kingsley.

—De cualquier forma, Harry, tu adorado público quiere saber en qué casa quedaste —interrumpió Tonks.

—Creo que simplemente deberían darle el dinero a Kingsley. Todos sabemos que él ganó —dijo Harry, mientras la comida aparecía. Comenzó a llenar su plato y escuchó a Tonks maldecir.

—¿Slytherin? ¡Quedó en slytherin! ¿Harry, estás diciendo que fuiste colocado con los de verde y plata? —Escuchó exclamar a un Inefable llamado Sanders.

—Sí. Les he dicho que le entreguen el dinero a mi Tad. —Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

—¡No sé por qué siguen apostando contra mí cuando se trata de mi pequeña sombra! Yo sé todo sobre él. —Escuchó las monedas chocar entre sí, así que Harry asumió que el oro estaba siendo entregado a Kingsley—. Oh, Harry, mientras estás aquí, ¿qué dices de unas pequeñas vacaciones este fin de semana?

—Suena maravilloso. Unas cuantas horas en el colegio y ya no puedo esperar por el día de la graduación. ¿Algo especial? —Harry observó como el postre apareció. Se había sentado a buena distancia de sus compañeros de casa, colocando hechizos de privacidad a su alrededor tan pronto como se sentó, así que no temía que alguien estuviera escuchando, pero seguía esperando que nadie tratara de atraer su atención pues aún no quería lidiar con los demás.

—Sí, hay una producción de Ubu Roi. Tengo un amigo que está trabajando en ella. Siempre he disfrutado ese juego y lo relacionado con Pere Ubu, sobre todo cuando estaba determinado a conseguir el trono y otros artículos importantes.

Ubu Roi, eso era un juego interesante. Pere Ubu había derrocado el trono y entonces envió un equipo de búsqueda por la Lanza del Destino. Después de fallar en asesinar al hijo más joven de los reyes, el príncipe había creado un grupo de resistencia, dando como resultado final una escena sangrienta. La Lanza del Destino… ¿por qué no?

—No puedo esperar, Tad. Estaré listo a las seis de la tarde de este viernes. Tengo que irme, el banquete ha terminado y creo que tengo una curiosa casa a la cual preguntar la dirección. —Con eso, desconectó el aparato y se incorporó para seguir a sus compañeros de casa.

Harry les siguió siendo llevado hasta las mazmorras. Memorizó cada giro y vuelta hasta la pared que fungía como entrada. Observó cómo su rubio volteó el rostro al grupo y decidió que probablemente era mejor escuchar.

—Esta puerta los llevara a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Recuerden como luce la pared y que es lo que está a su alrededor. La contraseña se cambia cada dos semanas, así que revisen la pizarra de noticias cada dos lunes para aprender la nueva contraseña. Esta semana será "Eléboro". —El rubio le dio al grupo una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de darles la espalda y entrar a la ahora puerta abierta.

La sala común lucía igual que la última vez que Harry había estado aquí. Después de matar al basilisco, comenzó a subir por las tuberías, pero cansado como estaba, encontró un lugar donde golpear la pared, y lo hizo. El hoyo se abrió en la sala común de Slytherin. Harry, determinado en no ser visto, saltó rápidamente y reparó la pared, escondiéndose antes que el primer estudiante viniera a inspeccionar por el ruido.

Las mismas sillas verdes, sofás y retratos. Justo cuando estaba preparándose para encontrar su cuarto, el profesor de cabello grasiento se deslizó dentro de la habitación.

El profesor Severus Snape estaba lívido. Ya había tenido que lidiar con Will Potter durante los pasados cinco años, ahora con su gemelo, el chico que vivió, el salvador y héroe, estaba en Hogwarts. La cereza que le faltaba fue otorgada cuando el sombrero colocó al Héroe en su casa. ¡Su honorable, maravillosa y sagrada casa! Considerando cuan arrogante y molesto era Will, sólo podía imaginar cuan peor podía llegar a ser Harry. Ahora lidiando con los dos juntos… deseó una muerte rápida e indolora antes de la primera clase de pociones con los de sexto año.

Después de observar al Héroe sentarse e ignorar a todos en la mesa, pensó haber visto al Héroe susurrando. Pero considerando que no había nadie a su alrededor, o estaba loco o no tanto, así lo resumió. Después Snape siguió a sus estudiantes fuera del comedor y a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Notó que el Héroe no estaba impresionado con la habitación. Considerando que probablemente vivía en la riqueza, ¿por qué debería de estar impresionado con generaciones de patrimonio Slytherin? Decidiendo finalmente que era tiempo de su discurso de bienvenida, salió de las sombras.

—Bienvenidos sean todos. Primeros años bienvenidos a Slytherin. —Miró a Harry pero decidió ignorar su presencia—. Ustedes han sido seleccionados en la más honorable casa. Nosotros no sólo sobrepasamos a las demás casas en inteligencia, astucia e ingenio, nosotros incluso… —Y Harry se desconectó.

Después cuando Harry entró a su dormitorio, notó que había seis camas, tres de cada lado, todas con un armario y sus baúles al final de la cama. Parado, notó que todas tenían un baúl menos una, asumió que era la suya, pues los otros chicos estaban habituados al espacio. Se dio cuenta que en el lado derecho, el más cercano a la puerta, se encontraba el rubio y a su lado se encontraba su propia cama.

Draco reunió a los otros chicos de sexto año en su dormitorio y esperaron por Harry Potter. Después de unos minutos, la puerta finalmente se abrió para dejar pasar al chico pelinegro: —Hola, Potter —dijo indiferentemente, manteniendo su rostro neutral.

—¡Hola! Me temo que sigo sin saber tu nombre, rubio —dijo animadamente Harry. Draco escuchó como los otros chicos trataban de evitar reír por lo de "rubio".

—Soy Draco Malfoy. Ellos son Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini. —Mientras mencionaba los nombres, cada muchacho inclinaba la cabeza hacia el sonriente chico.

—Bueno, Malfoy, es un absoluto placer finalmente conocer tu nombre —ronroneó Potter, antes de volverse en dirección de los demás ocupantes en el cuarto. Draco observó cómo Potter pasaba entre los otros chicos, antes de dirigirse a su baúl y regresar con sus artículos de baño y pijamas. Cuando Potter se fue, Draco se volvió hacia sus compañeros de dormitorio.

—Opiniones.

—Está escondiendo algo. Si no hubiera sentido el poder irradiando de él cuando sujeté su mano, hubiera asumido que poseía niveles normales de magia. —Blaise habló primero.

—Hay algo en sus ojos. Lucen como si fueran más viejos que los de mis abuelos. —Goyle continuó inmediatamente después que Blaise terminó. Nott fue el siguiente.

—No emite la misma onda arrogante y bastarda que su hermano, pero sigue mostrando confianza.

—No puedo leer su aura. Se siente como cualquier otra, o algo está bloqueando mi habilidad para leerla. —Finalizó Crabbe.

—Interesante. Mantendremos una vigilancia constante en él. Quiero saber todo lugar al que va, con quien habla, que come e incluso cuando estornuda —demandó Draco, antes de ir a su propio baúl y alistarse para dormir. Los otros chicos sabiendo que ese era el final de cualquier conversación, regresaron a sus camas, pensando en el misterio que era Harry Potter.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Harry se deslizó fuera de las sombras y esta vez sí se dirigió a las duchas. Pensando en todo lo que había escuchado, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír para sí.

El día siguiente amaneció brillante y temprano para Harry. Se levantó a la hora usual y notó un pedazo de pergamino en su mesita de dormir. Escaneando y después abriendo, se dio cuenta que era de Kingsley. El pergamino era su horario de clases y una rutina para trabajar durante las mañanas que también necesitaba hacer. Sonriendo para sí, pues su Tad todavía tenía un horario mañanero listo para él, Harry se cambió y se preparó para su sesión de trabajo.

Blaise Zabini le ganó al reloj de Potter. La noche anterior había colocado un pequeño hechizo en la cama de Potter para que le despertara cuando Harry lo hiciera, después observó cómo Potter sonreía a un pergamino y luego comenzaba a cambiarse en ropas de ejercicio. Cuando Potter se fue, Blaise salió rápidamente de la cama ya vestido, y le siguió. Potter fue al exterior y comenzó con estiramientos. Después, hizo algunos movimientos graciosos donde tenía que estirar doblando sus brazos y piernas. Era casi como bailar parado en el mismo lugar. Después de eso, fue al lago y corrió tres lapsos antes de hacer estiramientos para enfriarse y regresar al colegio. Se bañó, cambió, tomó su mochila y fue al Gran Salón. Blaise no tenía nada que reportarle a Draco.

Harry llegó al salón de pociones justo antes que la campana sonara. Había dejado el desayuno temprano para asegurarse de encontrar el salón a tiempo, pero fue distraído en el camino al encontrarse con el Barón Sanguinario a quien convenció de contarle la verdadera historia del por qué era tan sanguinario. En realidad era una historia fascinante. El Barón no había matado al unicornio a quien pertenecía la sangre que cubría sus ropas, si no que le había ayudado. Después de tener una batalla con dos gigantes adultos, el Barón tomó al unicornio con su capa y le llevó de nuevo al rebaño para que pudieran sanarlo. En los últimos momentos de su vida, reemplazó su capa y le dijo a los unicornios que enfocaran su magia en sanar al único herido. La ultima visión que tuvo antes de morir, fue la de una feliz manada de unicornios. Después de la historia, Harry fue guiado al aula de pociones. Al entrar vio casi todas las mesas llenas, excepto una al lado de una muchacha Gryffindor de cabello esponjoso.

Harry se sentó al lado de la chica y habló: —Hola, mi nombre es Harry.

Hermione Granger solamente tenía dos amigos en Hogwarts. Usualmente sólo eran Neville y ella, pero algunas veces cuando Dean Thomas no se sentía bien estando al lado de los otros chicos de Gryffindor, pasaba tiempo con ellos. A las otras chicas no les caía bien pues era inteligente y no le importaban cosas como el maquillaje o los chicos. Así que cuando Harry Potter se sentó a su lado, no sabía qué hacer.

—Umm… Hermione Granger.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Granger, me estaba preguntando… —Pero Hermione no llegó a saber que estaba en su cabeza, pues un ruido se escuchó desde el otro lado del salón.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo sentado al lado de la estúpida sabelotodo? —preguntó Will Potter. La noche pasada había decidido decirles a los Gryffindor que Harry estaba en Slytherin en una misión de espía. Entonces decidió hacerse amigo de su gemelo y convencerlo de seguirle la corriente con cualquier historia que escuchara sobre sí mismo.

—Bueno, si es una sabelotodo entonces es difícil que sea estúpida, y si será mi nueva compañera de pociones por el resto del año creo que debo de ser capaz de hablar con ella —contestó simplemente Harry, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hermione y darle una sonrisa de un millón de dólares—. ¿Verdad, compañera?

Hermione estaba nerviosa. No sólo Harry Potter le había defendido de su propio hermano, sino que incluso le había pedido ser compañeros en pociones: —Correcto.

—Probablemente debería de advertirte que me perderé algunas clases en el futuro, pero me pondré a la par contigo cuando regrese. No puedo dejar que hagas todo el trabajo. —Hermione estaba realmente confundida. Nadie aparte de Neville se ofrecía a ayudarle con sus trabajos de clase. Justo en ese momento Snape entró, previniendo que formulara alguna respuesta.

—Cállense. Desde que tenemos un nuevo estudiante creo que darle un pequeño cuestionario estaría bien. Señor Potter, dígame qué es una poción Trompeta de los Ángeles. —Snape se quedó observando penetrantemente a Harry, como si le desafiara a contestarle correctamente.

Nunca se había acobardado en algún desafío: —La poción Trompeta de los Ángeles es un veneno. Es hecha de la planta Trompeta de Ángeles, crisopos, olivo, eléboro y jugo de granada por aquel sabor amargo. —Harry le guiñó un ojo a Snape antes de continuar—. Juntos crean la poción Trompetas de los Ángeles, la cual lentamente se filtra en el torrente sanguíneo de la víctima en un transcurso de cuatro horas, después llega a su corazón y emite una luz blanca a la altura del pecho, y la víctima cae muerta. Señor.

Un poco molesto, Snape continuó: —¿Cómo curarías a alguien que ha tomado el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?

—Usaría una poción sanadora, señor.

—Qué ingrediente es faltante en esta poción; ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y sólo una judía soporífera.

—A la poción de los Muertos en Vida le falta el cerebro de sloth*, señor. Incluso sé que la poción que usted menciona, se debe de revolver contando siete veces en sentido a las agujas del reloj después que el extracto de lila es agregado, pero encontré que si se revuelve siete veces contra y una vez en sentido a las agujas del reloj, se obtiene una poción más fuerte y más suave. —Harry ni siquiera dudo en responder. Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos le observaban en shock, evaluándolo o con celos.

—Bueno, señor Potter, parece que no están cabeza hueca como su gemelo. ¡Pónganse a trabajar! Potter acaba de decirles los ingredientes para la poción de hoy. —Harry sonrió para sí. Oh, disfrutaba superando al Maestro de Pociones. Para ser justos, Harry fue entrenado para ser Maestro de Pociones, Maestro de Encantamientos, Maestro de Transfiguración y bueno, maestro en muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo aquello? —preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

—Leo mucho —contestó Harry simplemente, antes de centrarse y distribuir sus ingredientes.

Después de la clase doble de Pociones Harry tenía un periodo libre, así que decidió que era tiempo de entrenar. Sólo porque tenía que jugar al chico escolar, no significaba que podía ponerse flojo y dejar de estar en forma. Luego de encontrar un aula vacía, Harry la bloqueó y le lanzó hechizos. Estaba tan concentrado entrenando, que se perdió el almuerzo y su clase de encantamientos. Verdaderamente, Harry no notó nada hasta que los hechizos le informaron que alguien estaba tratando de echar abajo la puerta. Harry casualmente, dejó de lado el artículo en su mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Mientras la abría, vio a un muy enrabiado rubio parado al otro lado.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso. No solo Blaise había perdido a Potter, sino que Potter no regresó para el almuerzo y encantamientos. Determinado a encontrarlo, Draco escudriñó el castillo entero, mientras se quejaba sobre compañeros de dormitorio inútiles y héroes desaparecidos. Finalmente estando de nuevo en las mazmorras, Draco notó un tenue brillo. Cualquier mago competente no habría tenido problemas en ser capaz de ver aquel brillo, pero Draco se enorgulleció de sí por ser más que competente. Después de diez minutos de hechizos, finalmente rompió la primera barrera que escondía la puerta. Después, trabajó duro hasta que vio la perilla de la puerta moverse. Potter estaba saliendo. Cuando Draco fue capaz de ver el inocente rostro de Potter, estalló.

—¡¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estás haciendo? No sólo te sentaste junto a la sangre sucia en pociones, sino que también te desapareces saltándote el almuerzo y una clase. Los Slytherins nos orgullecemos de nuestra asistencia perfecta y lo académico, y en un día, ¡tú has deshonrado esos dos! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? —demandó Draco.

—Estaba saltando.

—¿Saltando? ¡Sé que estabas saltando clases! ¡Estoy en tus clases! —Draco estaba muy enojado. ¿Qué pasaba con Potter para decir algo que era obvio?

—No, realmente estaba saltando. Tú sabes, con una cuerda de saltar. Aquí, deja te muestro. —Dicho eso, Harry se volteó e invitó a Draco a la habitación—. Vez Malfoy, esto es una cuerda de saltar y todo lo que tienes que hacer es saltar sobre ella. —Entonces Harry comenzó a demostrarle cómo usar una cuerda de saltar.

Draco simplemente se paró ahí, mirando al Salvador saltar la cuerda repetidamente. Debe estar chiflado, pensó Draco. Todo ese salto debe afectado su cerebro. Escogiendo ignorar al saltante, Draco volvió a cuestionar al loco chico: —¿Cómo supiste todas esas respuestas en Pociones?

Finalmente, Harry dejó de saltar y estudió al muchacho. Perdió algo de su enojo, pero aún estaba un poco sonrojado. Pensando que eludir la conversación sería mejor, se fue por las vagas verdades a medias: — Mi anterior profesor de pociones era muy bueno en su trabajo. —Bueno si tener el primer y segundo puesto en el rango de Maestro en Pociones era bueno, entonces sí, tenía buenos profesores.

—¿Quién? —demandó el rubio.

—Nadie a quien conozcas. — Bueno, tal vez no conocer personalmente, pero probablemente había escuchado sus nombres.

—¿Por qué estas saltando?

—Sólo me mantengo en forma. Es difícil mantener mi cuerpo de esta forma. —Con eso dicho, Harry removió su camisa de una forma inocente, mostrándole al otro chico. Harry tuvo que sonreír a la mirada vidriosa que apareció sobre los ojos del rubio. Hmm, tal vez es gay. Esto podría tornarse interesante.

Draco nunca antes había visto tan apetecibles abdominales. Bronceado perfecto, pezones de un rosa oscuro, sin cabello, excepto el casi invisible rastro que conducía al tesoro bajo su ombligo, y el musculoso estomago más perfecto del mundo. Draco comenzó a sentir que en cualquier momento empezaría a babear, así que se recompuso. Potter podía saltar todo lo que quisiera si eso mantenía su cuerpo de esa forma. Levantando la vista, notó la inocente mirada en el rostro del chico, pero simplemente podía ver esa sonrisa escondida. Potter sabía lo que sus acciones provocaban. Bueno, si quería jugar entonces Draco Malfoy jugaría.

Después del incidente del aula, Harry mantenía un mejor tiempo de seguimiento cuando entrenaba. Su semana había sido muy aburrida y mundana; despertar, estiramientos, tai chi, correr, ducharse, cambiarse, clases, entrenar, almorzar, clases, entrenar, cena, ser seguido por Slytherins, evadir a su gemelo, hablarle a casi nadie, tratar de seducir a Draco, tarea y dormir. Así que para cuando el viernes llegó, Harry casi saltaba del entusiasmo.

—¡Potter! ¡Podrías dejar de saltar! —Bueno, tal vez "casi" no era la palabra correcta. Draco suspiró cuando Potter continuó saltando, a pesar de decirle que parara. Decidiendo simplemente preguntar de nuevo, se dirigió al chico—. Has saltado todo el día, mareándome, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan excitado?

—Nada, sólo excitación por el fin de semana. —Harry seguía saltando.

—Er… bueno, al menos deja de saltar para aquellos como nosotros que tratamos de disfrutar de nuestra cena, no tengamos comida saltando por todos lados. —Bajo la mesa, Draco, casualmente colocó su mano en la pierna de Potter. Harry se detuvo inmediatamente al contacto. Después de lo del aula del primer día de clases, Draco había estado tratando de encontrar pequeñas formas de tocar a Potter en cualquier parte. Primero, insistió en que Potter se sentara con los demás de su año durante las comidas y físicamente le arrastró hasta la mesa. Después, encontraba formas de chocar contra él mientras caminaban a clases, o tocar su mano cuando quería su atención. Algunas veces era una mano en el hombro mientras se inclinaba para leer su tarea por sobre su hombro. Si la mano se movía, comenzaba a acariciar un poco el cuello de Potter, bueno, eso era por puro accidente. Para Draco, esto era un reto. Quien haría caer primero al otro.

Temprano en Transfiguraciones, Potter había colocado su mano en la espalda baja de Draco, dirigiéndole hacia la mesa que compartían. Viendo la sonrisa de medio lado de Potter cuando se sentaba, Draco supo que tenía que ir un poco más lejos.

Así que, viendo que Potter finalmente había dejado de saltar, comenzó a masajear su pierna. Cuando escuchó a Potter inhalar ligeramente cuando su mano subió un poco, Draco removió su mano abruptamente y le preguntó a Pansy si había terminado con su tarea de Runas Antiguas. Justo cuando comenzaban a entrar en discusión, Potter se recargó sobre él y declaró: —Después de este fin de semana obtendré venganza por eso. —Con eso dicho, observó cómo Potter se levantaba y salía del Gran Salón.

Harry acababa de finalizar con su reunión en el Ministerio, sobre su misión de ese fin de semana. Aparentemente, algún ladrón muggle desfalcador, había robado la Lanza del Destino de su hogar en el Museo de Viena. La misión no tenía nada que ver con magia, pero como Harry amaba trabajar para la INTERPOL, no le importó. Había reportes sobre la lanza que fue robada, por ser falsa. Rumores decían que Hitler reprodujo una lanza falsa y que fue esa la cual se le entregó al General Patton, quien más tarde la cedió al Museo de Viena.

Aparentemente, la verdadera fue enviada a la Antártica con otros tesoros, pero había un rumor por separado, que decía que un Coronel del ejército de Hitler recobró la lanza y la escondió en algún lugar de Europa, si los libros de registros de la expedición y los tesoros recobrados son creíbles. Bueno, no tan mal para ser un trabajo de fin de semana, pensó Harry, yendo a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna:<strong>

**Hola gente! **

**Bien, un nuevo capi, lamento un poco la tardanza, pero esta no ha sido una buena semana... he tenido un accidente de coche u.u afortunadamente nada grave pasó...**

**Y bueno, sólo para decirles eso, y agradeceles a todas esas lindas personas que me dejan reviews ^^ muchísimas gracias! pero aún no sé la forma de contestarlas! son un poco nueva en eso del , antes sólo lo utilizaba para leer y para las alertas de las actualizaciones, así que todavía no sé usarlo perfectamente, no es muy complicado, pero no sé como responder los comentarios! **

**Compadezcanse de mí y diganme cómo hacerlo! **

**Gracias! y espero que les haya gustado la traducción ^^**

**Besos!**

_**Luna Oscura**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry se fuera y Will estaba extasiado. Mientras Harry estaba presente, constantemente temía a la verdad, pero ahora que Harry tomó alguna misión, o lo que fuera, Will estaba prosperando. Ya no trataría de evitar a sus amigos, o perder el sueño. Nuevamente asumió su pose como el arrogante Rey de Gryffindor. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría cuando Harry regresara? Bueno, a Will le gustaba asumir que eso nunca pasaría; que de alguna forma se aburrió de la escuela, o se frustró, y simplemente se fue. Además de aquella clase de Pociones, nunca mostró algún otro rastro de inteligencia. No jugaba Quidditch (no que él hubiera visto) y a las únicas personas a quienes les hablaba eran la sabelotodo, el squib de Neville y Draco Malfoy. Así que, después de mandarle una carta a sus padres, detallando cuan maravillosa era la escuela y sin mencionar sobre la desaparición de Harry, Will Potter se sentó de vuelta y observó a sus Gryffindors. Sí, era bueno ser el Rey.<p>

Severus Snape estaba sufriendo una perdida. Tres semanas antes, entró en el shock de su vida cuando el Salvador fue colocado en su casa. No mostraba poseer alguna clase de conocimiento, pero después de probarlo una noche, se dio cuenta que tenía almacenado tal conocimiento que incluso sabría más que él, aun siendo un Profesor de Pociones. Entonces, justo cuando Snape se acostumbró a la idea del Salvador y estaba a punto de presumir a los otros profesores que su estudiante era tan superior, Harry se marchó. Seguramente nunca le agradaría el chico Potter, pero eso no significaba que no le gustaba presumir sobre una de sus serpientes. Dos semanas habían pasado. Draco había estado frenético durante el domingo por la tarde, cuando Harry no apareció por ningún lado. Así que, después de una búsqueda por todo el castillo, fueron con Dumbledore. El director ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pretender estar en shock por las noticias. Sólo dejó que sus ojos brillaran, se rió entre dientes, y les dijo que no tenían de que preocuparse. ¡Él no estaba preocupado por Harry! Simplemente estaba molesto, ¡su nuevo juguete para presumir se había ido! Dónde quiera que ese chico estuviera, sería mejor que estuviera sufriendo dolor para compensar el sufrimiento de Snape.

—Maldito estupido héroe de niños, yéndose sin decirle a nadie o dejar una maldita nota. Oh, permítanme sólo bromear con ustedes por una semana, para después escapar a salvar el mundo. ¡¿Por qué el mundo necesita que lo salven, cuando yo estoy aquí listo para doblarlo sobre la mesa más cercana? Pequeños y estúpidos gatos atrapados en inútiles árboles, ¡no son más importantes que yo! —Draco estaba furioso. Todo el maldito tiempo desde que Potter se fue, su propia casa le evitaba. Un Malfoy enojado, era un Malfoy letal. Pregúntenle a cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa que hayan tenido la desafortunada suerte de toparse con él cuando estaba en uno de sus malos días, que una vez que se pasa por todo lo blanco, la enfermería se convertía en un lugar realmente adorable. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba enojado. Había probado y flirteado con otros en el pasado, y nunca le había importado si ellos simplemente se detenían. No, ninguno había dicho que no a un Malfoy. Pero Potter nunca dijo que no, ¡simplemente se fue! Eso era como un insulto personal. Sin ser capaz de pensar clara o lógicamente, Draco Malfoy decidió que Harry Potter le había insultado y cuando regresara, tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esta malditamente frío! —gritó Harry hacia la nada. Había estado en la Antártica por semanas. "Oh, no te preocupes Harry, éste será un trabajo fácil y rápido", dijo el Ministro. "Sólo te apareces cerca de Viena, luego a la Antártica y todo terminará". Declaró feliz. Buen ministro su maldito trasero, ¡olvidó mencionar que la Antártica era un zona muerta de magia! Bueno, no era completamente una zona muerta de magia. La zona mencionada, comenzaba quince millas desde la costa y como Harry aún no había descubierto eso, hasta poco después de pasadas trece millas, preparó un refugio para pasar la noche. ¡Estaba molesto! Tuvo que regresar ocho millas y transfigurar una tienda térmica y una bolsa de dormir. Después llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos de Kingsley para que le proporcionara comida para al menos dos semanas… después de obtener todo lo que podría necesitar para sobrevivir, comenzó la noche. Le pareció mejor seguir la bitácora y atravesar la misma ruta que el coronel Hartmann tomó para recorrer los caminos. Haciendo algunas cuentas mentales rápidamente y adivinando el trabajo, llamó al elfo por dos rondas más de comida y se marchó. Ahora, dos semanas y media más tarde, finalmente se encontraba cerca de las supuestas cuevas de hielo, donde originalmente el tesoro había sido colocado. Se suponía que debía de haber llegado antes, pero no, tenía que haber demasiados malditos pingüinos emigrando y preparándose para la época de apareamiento o simplemente moviéndose o algo. Aunque los pingüinos Gentoo eran lindos y le dejaron pasar algunas noches con ellos, rodeado por la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Tal vez ayudó el tener una gran cantidad de rocas de bacalao y calamar para darles. Los pingüinos emperador eran realmente desagradables. Después de un afortunado escape de ellos, y cabe decir que son realmente rápidos cuando se deslizan con sus barrigas, Harry continuó acercándose un poco.

Desde que las diferentes ciudades tenían diferentes áreas en donde llamaban el continente congelado, Harry no podía aparecerse a ninguna parte. Afortunadamente, desde que salió de la zona muerta de magia, se apareció en Fossil Bluff, que estaba en la costa que el Reino Unido había tomado. Desafortunadamente, se encontraba casi exactamente al otro lado del continente de Vostok, tomado por la Unión Soviética, que, de acuerdo con la bitácora, era donde se encontraban las cuevas de hielo. Así que ahí era donde Harry se encontraba, congelándose las bolas, escapando de psicóticas aves que no volaban, y casi sin comida, pero a aproximadamente medio día de caminata hacia Vostok.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba ausentemente sobre cierto rubio que le esperaba con un castigo a su regreso a Hogwarts. Harry no sabía dónde caminaba. Siempre tenía una suerte asombrosa y justo hoy le volvía a golpear. Justo cuando volvía a pensar en Draco, en cierto salón de transfiguraciones y sin ropas, tropezó con un poco de nieve floja y cayó.

Draco se encontraba sentado tomando su desayuno, cuando un hombre alto y negro que usaba ropas de auror entró en el Gran Comedor. El auror caminó hasta Dumbledore, dijo algunas cuantas palabras y observó cómo Dumbledore palidecía. Siendo un chico curioso por naturaleza y que nunca consideraba las reglas, Draco siguió al par mientras dejaban el salón sin que nadie les notara.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina del director, Draco se deslizó por la puerta a punto de cerrarse y se agazapó en la esquina. Draco había sido entrenado desde temprana edad en las Artes Oscuras por su padre, así que, usando un hechizo que hacía que personas que estuvieran con él en cierta habitación le ignoraran, al quitarles la sensibilidad para sentir magia y después conjurando un encantamiento de invisibilidad y silencio, Draco observó la escena frente a él.

—Dumbledore, Harry está en peligro. Fue a la Antártica y después del segundo día perdimos toda comunicación con él. El brazalete murió, al igual que su auricular; todos nuestros hechizos protectores cayeron. —_¡¿Qué? ¿Su Harry estaba perdido? ¿Y qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba haciendo en la Antártica?_ Draco estaba tan sorprendido por las noticias del héroe perdido, que no notó cuando pensó "su Harry", pero el auror seguía hablando—. Revisamos para ver si podíamos encontrar la razón a esto y recordamos una misión que tuvo en la Antigua, cuando esto pasó se debió a que entró en una Zona de Magia Muerta. Viendo esto, creí que él lo notaría y tomaría precauciones, así que llamé a mi elfo doméstico, y tal como predije, Flimpsy dijo que Harry la llamó hace unas semanas para que le proveyera comida. Al siguiente día fue llamada de nuevo y le dio comida para cuatro días y una pila de rocas de bacalao y calamar. Me imagino que usaba el bacalao y calamar para alimentar a los pingüinos que encontrara, ya que odia la comida marina, pero eso significa que sólo tiene comida para una semana y media, ¡y ya ha estado perdido por tres! —Draco no sabía que pensar. No sólo Potter estaba perdido si no que también… ¿odiaba la comida marina?

—Kingsley, mi querido muchacho, cálmate. Estoy seguro que Harry habrá racionado su comida y se encuentra perfectamente y a salvo. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba en la Antártica para empezar? Realmente no creo que Voldemort se esté escondiendo ahí —dijo Dumbledore, usando su irritante voz de abuelo.

— ¡Dumbledore! Harry no sólo gasta su tiempo cazando a mortífagos y a Voldemort. Tú sabes que trabaja con la MI6, la CIA, INTERPOL y diferentes tipos de agencias de espías en el mundo. Se encontraba en una misión muggle, ¡y ahora no está! Tal vez tú pienses en él como una herramienta, pero yo lo veo como a un hijo, ¡y mi hijo está perdido! Te ordeno que uses a algunos de tu preciosa Orden y que vayan a buscarlo —ordenó el Auror. _Así que el tal "Kingsley" ve a Potter como un hijo. ¿Por qué pensaría en él de esa forma? Potter ya tenía un padre. Todos saben que Potter se queda con sus padres para entrenar y estudiar en casa. Pero, ¿por qué estaba trabajando con todas esas agencias "espías", cuando estaba oculto por protección?_ El misterio de Potter crecía cada día.

—Kingsley, ¿por qué deberíamos de enviar a los miembros de la Orden? Seguramente los Aurores o personas del equipo de Harry pueden ir a buscarlo.

—Los Aurores no pueden ir tras él, pues es un Inefable nivel Negro, y su propio equipo no tiene permitido actuar hasta que ha pasado un mes de incomunicación. —Kingsley lucía frustrado y desesperado. Hmm, tal vez realmente está preocupado por Potter, pero, ¿qué es eso del nivel Negro que mencionó? Pensó Draco.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Kingsley, pero, ¿sabes a donde fue enviado, cualquier dirección…? —Dumbledore no terminó.

—Todo lo que sé es fue enviado a uno de los sindicatos reclamados por la Unión Soviética. Principalmente se encuentran en la parte oriental del continente. Harry tuvo que viajar de Fossil Bluff en el lado occidental, ya que ese es uno de los reclamados del Reino Unido. Australia tiene algunos cerca de la Unión Soviética, pero Harry estaba muy impaciente como para esperar por permisos. Nadie sabía que la Antártica era una zona muerta de magia, así que pensamos que no importaría si tenía que usar magia para viajar más rápido. —Draco vio de cerca al Auror, notando que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Estará bien, Kingsley. Tengo dos miembros de la orden con nacionalidad Australiana a los que puedo enviar. ¿Sabes a qué lugar fue enviado?

—No, nunca sabemos exactamente su localización en caso de espías o traidores entre los nuestros. Nos dijeron que la Unión Soviética ya era muy peligrosa. Por favor, Albus, ¡trae a mi pequeña sombra! —Draco pudo observar como unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por el antes intimidante rostro del Auror._ Oh, Harry es realmente especial para este hombre. Tengo que averiguar eso, lo pondré en la parte superior de mi lista cada vez más grande de preguntas que involucran a Potter, y, ¿su pequeña sombra? ¿Qué significa eso?_ Draco paró de hablar consigo mismo, para escuchar cuando Dumbledore abrió nuevamente su boca.

—Por supuesto, Kingsley. Estaré agradecido por siempre por todos los años que lo has educado. Ahora deberías de regresar al Ministerio, yo le llamaré por chimenea a los Grant. —Draco, sabiendo que ese era el final, se deslizó fuera de la puerta antes que el Auror y se dirigió a un aula vacía para finalizar el hechizo. Tienes mucho que explicar cuando regreses, Potter. Para empezar, ¿por qué estás en la Antártica? Draco fue a clases y pasó el resto del día metido en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore llamó rápidamente a Jesse y Helen Grant para que le ayudaran. Después de explicarles que un miembro de la Orden fue enviado a la Antártica para una búsqueda y que perdieron el contacto con él. Explicarles que era una zona de magia muerta y que el radio muggle del explorador había muerto, Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Los Grant rápidamente aceptaron ayudar, así que Dumbledore les dijo que estaba viejo y que había olvidado la localización exacta pero que sabía que estaba cerca de la parte proclamada por la Unión Soviética, y que estuvieran preparados para todo, incluyendo heridas graves o la muerte del joven explorador. Los Grant rápidamente se prepararon y desaparecieron para buscar al miembro perdido de la Orden. Dumbledore realmente deseaba que Harry estuviera bien, pues era la única esperanza del mundo para detener a Voldemort.

Maldición… mi cabeza… ¿por qué me duele tanto? Veamos, ¿dónde estoy? La última cosa que recuerdo es caminar… en la Antártica… y después caí. Sip, me caí horriblemente. Revisaré por alguna herida grave… y nada. Bien. Ahora tengo que abrir los ojos y ver dónde me encuentro. Lentamente, Harry abrió un ojo y se aseguró de que no hubiera alguna luz muy brillante. Viendo que no había nada más que negro, abrió el otro ojo y se sentó. Observando a su alrededor, notó que todo estaba negro, y después de mirar hacia arriba, vio el hoyo por donde cayó y por donde se podía observar el cielo nocturno. Pensando que tal vez eran poco más de doce pies de altura, sabía que era afortunado por no haberse lastimado otra cosa que la cabeza. _Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer que quedarme sentado y cómodo, no creo tener una contusión, así que creo que es tiempo de dormir un poco más_. Harry sacó su bolsa para dormir térmico y se preparó para pasar la noche. Maldito frío y malditos estúpidos hoyos, gruñó, deslizándose en un sueño sin descanso.

Harry despertó cuando el sol comenzó a brillar en sus ojos. Gimiendo, se dio vuelta y se sentó para inspeccionar el hoyo. Sólo que no era un hoyo. _¡Buen Merlín! Sí que tengo suerte. ¡Caí justo en las cuevas de hielo!_ Riendo, Harry se incorporó y empacó. _Bien, vamos por… umm… ¡izquierda!_

Las cuevas de hielo eran exactamente como su nombre decía. Túneles bajo tierra conectados entre sí y cubiertos de hielo. Recorrió solamente alrededor de dos millas por las tierras reclamadas por los soviéticos, pero aun con eso, las vueltas y giros por los diferentes túneles eran altamente confusos. Mentalmente, Harry los comparaba con el laberinto en el que no hace mucho tiempo estuvo, y era difícil decidir cuál de los dos era más confuso. Harry dio vuelta en una esquina y no estaba esperando ver un túnel de huesos. Parecía como si un grupo de personas se hubieran atrevido a atravesar este túnel y fueron flechados por arcos disparadores. _Bueno, ¡creo que este es el camino! Oh, arcos disparadores, no me había topado con ustedes desde aquella cueva Maya en Honduras_. Harry sintió como una sonrisa de expectación se formaba en su rostro. Arrojó su mochila y corrió por el túnel.

Tan pronto como puso dos pies dentro, sintió como activó la trampa. Instantáneamente se arrojó hacia la izquierda para evitar la primera flecha, se tumbó para evitar la segunda y rodó hacia la derecha para evitar la tercera. Rápidamente, movió sus pies y se encogió más hacia la derecha y después se inclinó, haciendo una voltereta evitó una novena flecha y rodó nuevamente hacia la derecha. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca, pensó mientras se incorporaba y se adelantaba un poco para evadir más flechas. Pasando el último cadáver, caminó hacia la izquierda, se agachó y avanzó dos pasos, se agachó hacia la derecha, avanzó otros tres pasos, se agachó de nuevo, después rodeó una esquina para finalmente dejar atrás los disparos. ¿Arcos? ¿Realmente soviéticos? ¡Jo! ¿Por qué siempre eran arcos? Podrías pensar que serían más creativos que eso, pero no. Hey, todo el mundo, queremos esconder algo y dejar trampas para mantenerlo a salvo, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¡Arcos disparadores! ¡Eso siempre funciona! Idiotas…pensó Harry para sí, mientras seguía avanzando. ¿Y cómo demonios es que esos arcos seguían funcionando? Uno creería que con el hielo, y el tiempo, se congelarían o simplemente se quedarían en su lugar, pero no que dispararían. Además, parecía que ya habían acabado con un grupo de personas, ¿cómo se recargaban? Continuó preguntándose a sí mismo. Decidió dejar de lado ese misterio mientras seguía caminando, necesitaba enfocarse en la lanza y en si realmente estaba escondida aquí, y también si había sido robada o no, ¿entonces qué haría?

Harry acababa de voltear por otra esquina, cuando vio una puerta._ ¡Sí, una puerta significa que estoy llegando a alguna parte!_ Siguió caminando y rápidamente escaneó el lugar por algo peligroso. Viendo que el mayor peligro eran unas bisagras oxidadas, Harry usó su mano enguantada para girar la perilla y lentamente empujar la puerta abierta. La puerta crujió, pero Harry no le prestó atención mientras entraba en la vacía habitación. _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Harry rápidamente se adentró y buscó por alguna pista. Viendo un libro en la esquina derecha, corrió hacia ella y la levantó del suelo. Abriéndola en la primera página, leyó la nota que estaba escrita.

"Hola querido explorador. Si estás buscando por el tesoro escondido por mí, el coronel Maximillian Hartmann, te informo que ya lo he llevado lejos. Ahora puedes darte por vencido, o seguir buscando. Si decides lo último, sinceramente te deseo suerte. Cualquiera que descubra la lanza después de una larga búsqueda y muchos peligros, se la merece. Te daré una pista de donde dejaré la lanza una vez que salga de este lugar.

Mis colinas siempre están llenas de verde,

Y nuestras serpientes nunca son vistas.

Ven y encuéntrame donde descanso,

En el castillo de la dama Shaw.

Ahí está tu pista, así que ahora ¡Feliz búsqueda!

Coronel Hartmann."

Harry terminó de leer y rápidamente hizo un plan: regresar por su mochila, comer, salir del hoyo, regresar a Inglaterra y, ya después, encontrar el castillo de la dama Shaw.

Harry hojeó el resto del libro y lo encontró completamente en blanco. Pensando que probablemente debería de mostrárselo a su equipo cuando regresara, empaquetó el libro y resistió la urgencia de quemarlo. _Cielos, esta aventura fue casi tan excitante como lo esperaba_, pensó.

Draco se sentó en sus perfectas habitaciones y pensó. Había estado pensando en lo mismo los últimos días. Hace tres días que se había escabullido en la oficina de Dumbledore y escuchado como un auror llamado Kingsbee, Kingslee, o algo, rompió a lágrimas por la desaparición de Potter. Así que por lo que había averiguado, era que: A) Potter no residía en su casa con los otros Potter, James y Lily, y B) Hacia alguna clase de entrenamiento secreto para trabajar con algunas agencias de espías.

Durante los últimos días, Draco mandó lechuzas a diferentes personas y comenzó a reunir información de todo lo que escuchaba. Recopiló reportes y libros describiendo quienes eran los de la MI6 y la CIA, y otras investigaciones de los Potter. Así que había estado aprendiendo todo sobre los grupos espías, sus objetivos y sus misiones. Potter tenía que haber sido rudamente entrenado para ser parte de eso. Incluso había visto películas en una pequeña televisión y un reproductor, mágicamente alterados para funcionar en Hogwarts y así poder ver las cintas. Los filmes eran de un espía llamado James Bond, y mostraba todas las asignaciones. Sinceramente, Draco esperaba que eso no fuera lo que Potter hacía, porque no quería pensar en su Harry acabando con unos mientras otros se encargaban de él, o siendo torturado. ¡Esos malditos muggles! Pensó. Draco estaba tan metido pensando en lo que le podía pasar a Potter, que una vez más, no notó que se refirió a él como "su Harry".

Harry caminó nuevamente por el túnel de arcos. Esta vez no dispararon. Recuperó su mochila y regresó hasta donde el hoyo se encontraba. Una de las mejores cosas de su entrenamiento, era que tenía una excelente memoria. Esta memoria hacía más fácil para él el regresar a donde había caído y comenzar un plan de cómo salir de ahí. Hasta que el día estaba muriendo, Harry alabó y adoró su suerte, cuando vio dos figuras aparecer al lado del hoyo.

—¿Hola? ¿Pueden escucharme allá arriba? —llamó Harry.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás bien ahí abajo? ¿Alguna herida? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Sin heridas, ¿de pura casualidad no tendrán una cuerda para poder salir de aquí? —Harry cruzó los dedos, esperando.

—Sí, tenemos una. ¿Qué tan lejos crees estar de la superficie? —Esta vez fue una voz femenina la que preguntó.

—Umm… creo que alrededor de doce o quince pies de altura.

—Está bien, creo que tendremos suficiente. Sólo espera un poco en lo que la desempacamos y la bajamos. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la mujer.

Harry sabía que nunca le era permitido usar su verdadero nombre para las misiones. El único problema con eso era que tenía una lista de poco más de treinta nombres de los cuales escoger: —Riley. Riley Morris. ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son mis rescatadores?

—Mi nombre es Jesse Grant y ella es mi esposa Helen. Fuimos enviados aquí para encontrar a un explorador. —Harry vio como la cuerda descendía. Cuando tocó el suelo, Harry la tomó y dio unos tiros experimentales antes de comenzar a escalar. Unos momentos después estaba arriba saliendo del hoyo.

—Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda. Caí y no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de ahí. —Grácilmente, Harry les agradeció unas cuantas veces más antes de preguntar— ¿Quién es el explorador al que están buscando?

Lucieron un poco renuentes a contestar al extraño, pero la mujer tenía una mirada de resolución en los ojos y contestó: —Nuestro amigo Albus envió a alguien hasta aquí para que buscara algo. Aparentemente el explorador perdió toda comunicación, así que nos enviaron para buscarlo.

—¿Albus qué?

—Oh, probablemente no lo conozcas. Su nombre es Albus Dumbledore. —Claramente esta mujer nunca había tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento para guardar secretos. Por todo lo que ella sabía, Harry podría ser un Mortífago o un mago oscuro, enviado ahí para tratar de encontrarlo. Sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo sobre Albus Dumbledore enviándoles ahí, siempre había sido capaz de decir si alguien estaba o no mintiendo.

—¿A quién se supone que tenían que encontrar? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, umm… realmente no lo sabemos. Nunca nos dio un nombre o una descripción, sólo que su padre es un hombre llamado Kingsley y que esta terriblemente preocupado por su hijo. —Tuvo que contestar Jesse. Así que Kingsley estaba preocupado por él. Bueno imagínense, Harry tuvo que entrar en una zona de magia muerta, con sólo preguntar por comida para una semana y media, además, como no había pasado un mes, los empleados del Ministerio técnicamente no podían ir a buscarle.

—Bueno, entonces han encontrado a la persona que buscaban. Kingsley es mi padre y Albus me envió aquí. —Harry creyó que era mejor simplemente seguir con la historia para así, esperanzadoramente, ellos pudieran llevarle al borde de la zona de magia muerta. Viéndolos, los dos lucían un poco choqueados por haberlo encontrado.

—Oh, bueno… eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos —dijo Jesse.

—Pensábamos que estaríamos buscando por días, pues Albus no nos dijo a qué lugar proclamado te dirigías. Recibimos la misión ayer. —Helen lucía un poco choqueada y los dos estaban alegres de su buena suerte.

—Bueno, me alegra que escogieran el día de hoy para venir aquí, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí abajo. Ahora, ¿tienen algún lugar al que regresar para que pueda usar magia? —pregunto Harry.

—¡Oh, sí! Tenemos motos de nieves. ¡Puedes ir con Jesse y te regresaremos en casi nada de tiempo! —Entonces, Helen brincó y empujó a Harry hacia las dos motos de nieve que les esperaban.

Kingsley paseaba por su oficina pensando en Harry, por lo que no notó que su brazalete se volvió de color dorado. Incluso no notó cuando muchos artículos hechizados por Harry volvieron a la vida en la habitación. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando escuchó un "pop" detrás de él, que se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus elfos domésticos, Moppy, esperando: —¿Sí, Moppy?

—Moppy está aquí para informarle al amo Kingsley que el joven amo Harry está de regreso en sus apartamentos, esperando su llegada.

—¿Harry regresó? —Kingsley tan impactado que no se podía mover por el momento.

—Sí, amo, le está esperando. —Con eso dicho, el elfo doméstico desapareció con otro "pop".

Entendiendo finalmente lo que había dicho el elfo, Kingsley salió de su estupor y corrió hacia los apartamentos de Harry.

Después de una larga y agonizante espera en el elevador, donde se dio por vencido en la tercera planta, muchos escalones, un largo corredor y dos habitaciones del departamento de Misterios, Kingsley irrumpió por la puerta de Harry y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Oh, Harry, estaba tan preocupado, no podíamos encontrar pista alguna sobre ti, juro que estábamos tratando de conseguir dispositivos muggles de comunicación para enviar un equipo, ¡vas directo a la enfermería para que te revisen las heridas, jovencito! —Kingsley terminó dando un golpe al suelo con su pie y abrazando fuertemente a Harry de nuevo. Sintiendo unos brazos a su alrededor, Kingsley perdió un poco el control, un poco no mucho.

—Está bien, Tad. Estoy bien, pero te extrañé también —dijo Harry, acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre adoptivo.

—Bueno, hombre, ya es mucho manoseo, tenemos que terminar una misión. —Se escuchó la voz del jefe de los Inefables.

—Bien, arruine mi reunión con Tad, inefable Williams. —Suspiró Harry. Se desenredó poco a poco de Kingsley y después comenzó a contar lo que vivió durante las últimas semanas. Cuando terminó, decidieron que debería de regresar al colegio y después podrían investigar la pista. Si encontraban la lanza, le avisarían y le dejarían terminar con la misión.

Draco se sentó para la cena, seguía un poco deprimido. Sólo un poco más de tres semanas atrás Harry había desaparecido y Draco aún no podía averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Ya había superado su enojo, y ahora sólo esperaba que el joven de cabello negro pudiera regresar. Nunca había notado lo aburrido que el castillo parecía sin él. Claro, él sólo estuvo en el colegio por una semana, pero para Draco fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse atraído hacia el poderoso joven, primero en el callejón Diagón y después esa primera semana de escuela, que sólo aumentó la atracción. Draco se sentó al sentir un tintineo recorrer su columna y volteó a su alrededor. Nadie lo estaba observando, así que dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas cuando las vio abrirse.

Parado ahí en la entrada abierta, se encontraba Harry Potter. Lucía un poco resfriado, pero aun así perfectamente saludable. Sin darse cuenta, Draco se había parado y después rápidamente caminó hacia el chico. Los Malfoy no corren. Buscando darle alcance al joven, estaba tan metido en las emociones por verlo, que no registró las palabras que decía hasta que dejaron su boca.

—¿Odias la comida del mar?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

Hola gente bonita!

Bien primero que nada queremos pedirles de la manera más atenta si pudieran coperar con nosotras las personas mexicanas... no importa si les gusta Glee pero si les gusta ahí les va...

Estan recaudando firmas para que el tour glee venga a México, pero tienen que ser 1800 firmas antes de este domingo! sí es muy poco tiempo y por lo que se van aproximadamente 700 o menos... sólo necesitamos que manden su nombre y UN apellido y el estado al cual pertenecen... si no son de mexico, sólo inventenlo 8-) lo importante son las firmas, y recuerden que el ESTADO es un lugar no de soltero civil o casado... que la muchacha dice que le han llegado varios así 8-) si puden poner los nombres de sus hermanos, amigos, padres, vecinos, el perro que les ladra... estaríamos muy agradecidas! Sí, me di cuenta que estoy hablando y hablando cuando todavía no les doy la dirección, pues bien aquí les va: mexicoforthegleetour /arroba/ hotmail . com NECESITAMOS MUCHO APOYO!

Bien, ahora lo que sigue... sí, esta nota será muy larga, pero sigue leyendo por favor!

Bien, sólo para decirles a todas esas personitas que se han preocupado por mi, estoy perfectamente, ni una torcedura de cuello, el problema fue mi carro, con el que todavía estoy batallando... y mi padre, con el que tambien batallo... haha... nomas dice que lo mandará a arreglar y que él le moverá y no hace nada... ¬¬ (que bueno que no lee esto)

Bien, eso es todo! Mañana contestaré los reviews, por que cierta personita linda ya me ha dicho cómo hacerlo ^^ Gracias!

Besos!

_**Luna Oscura***_


	5. Capítulo V

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears****Autor: trexie****Traducido por: Luna Oscura****Beta: GiselleFriends****Original: /s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears ***********Capítulo V**

—¿Odias la comida de mar?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry. Rápidamente trató de recordar alguna conversación con Draco en la cual hubiera mencionado su desagrado por la comida de mar, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna.

—Bueno… ¡ese no es el punto! ¿Dónde has estado? —demandó Draco. Harry se encontraba sinceramente confundido por el enojo del rubio. ¿Había hecho enojar al rubio antes de partir? Sabiendo que no podía decirle a nadie sobre los detalles de sus misiones, sólo a aquellos de su propio departamento, trató de desviar los pensamientos del rubio.

—¿Por qué estás enojado, Draco?

—¡No estoy enojado! Yo sólo… yo sólo… —Pero antes de poder inventar alguna excusa, Dumbledore se mostró.

—Ah, señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted? Parece que se ha perdido algunas clases y me gustaría que terminara la tarea que se perdió. Sígame a mi oficina, por favor. —Sin esperar por respuesta, Dumbledore se alejó.

—¡Lo siento, Draco, pero el anciano llama, te veo más tarde en la sala común! —dijo Harry alegremente, antes de dar vuelta y seguir a Dumbledore. Realmente no quería ir a la reunión. Preferiría simplemente ir a su habitación, tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta que su cuerpo doliera. Seguía cansado por la falta de sueño en la Antártica y por toda la búsqueda que había estado haciendo por la lanza, pero finalmente Kingsley lo había sacado a patadas de la oficina y le obligó a regresar al colegio.

Finalmente alcanzaron la oficina de Dumbledore y después de rechazar el tradicional té y el dulce de la semana, fueron directo a los negocios: —Nos diste un gran susto, mi querido muchacho. Kingsley estaba particularmente afectado. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar por los detalles de la misión?

Albus Dumbledore había hablado con el Ministro de Magia anterior, la noche de la muerte de Voldemort. Discutieron sobre la posibilidad de un nuevo programa de entrenamientos para Harry. Querían, y necesitaban, convertirlo en el soldado perfecto y que fuera autosuficiente para resolver cualquier tipo de situación, ya sea muggle o mágica. El Ministro aceptó rápidamente, y transportó a Harry hacia el Departamento de Misterios para que viviera ahí. Cuando Harry tenía ocho años, el Ministro vio el potencial y el progreso que había hecho y decidió que se necesitaría todo un nuevo departamento. Fue entonces que el ministro Williams creó un entrenamiento secreto llamado "Operación Titanes". Básicamente la promesa era que los instructores de Harry podían buscar en orfanatos muggles y encontrar a niños con potencial mágico. Entonces los adoptarían y les traerían al mundo mágico para comenzar a entrenarlos. Sólo tomarían a niños que estuvieran alrededor de los siete años; pero una vez tomaron a un niño de cinco años, pues habían encontrado a su hermano mayor. Les hacían pruebas para medir su fuerza mágica y ver si pertenecían a alguna rama especifica de la magia. Hasta ahora, el programa tenía diez Titanes en entrenamiento, quienes algunas veces asistían con Harry a misiones, pero sólo si Harry los requería o Kingsley le ordenaba que los llevara. Albus Dumbledore tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el entrenamiento de Harry, pero los Titanes eran un misterio para él. Así que, como Dumbledore no era parte del programa y técnicamente Harry fue enviado a la Antártica por una misión de "Operación Titanes", no podía darle ningún tipo de información al Director. Sabiendo que Dumbledore querría algo antes de marcharse, Harry dejó caer medias verdades y algunos juegos de palabras.

—Era una misión para el Ministro. Bueno, probablemente debería de decir que era más como una sesión de entrenamiento, pues no se cumplió el objetivo ni nada. Lamento que Kingsley haya causado dificultades, más tarde hablaré con él sobre sus acciones. Nunca debió acudir a usted, cuando lo hizo rompió el protocolo. El Ministro se habría asegurado que yo regresara antes que se cumpliera el plazo de un mes. —Bien, llevarlo a otra ruta también ayudaba en su caso.

—¡Simplemente estaba preocupado, mi muchacho! No es muy común que tu protegido desaparezca por tres semanas. —Dumbledore permaneció calmado y Harry sintió una gentil caricia probando las barreras de su mente. _¡Realmente!_, bufó para sí, _ese viejo simplemente no confía en mí. _

—Nunca desaparecí, simplemente estaba en una zona de magia muerta, si eso es todo, Director, estoy algo exhausto por mi viaje, así que si me disculpa, me retiro. —Sin esperar respuesta, Harry salió de la oficina. El rápido escape aseguraba no tener futuras preguntas y, esperanzadoramente, el director dejaría descansar el tema.

*******

style="text-align: justify"—¿Por qué tenía que regresar? ¡Ya había dado por seguro que se había marchado! ¡Estúpidos y malditos héroes, no pueden siquiera estar lejos cuando nadie los quiere! —gritó Will, lanzando otro objeto quebradizo contra la pared.

—Vamos, compañero, tienes que calmarte. —Ron lucía nervioso mientras trataba de razonar con su mejor amigo, de nuevo. La última media hora había transcurrido con un Will gritando, rompiendo, maldiciendo e incluso golpeando cosas en la habitación masculina de sexto año de Gryffindor.

—Sí, Will, quiero decir, ¿realmente es tan malo que regresara? La primera semana aquí no causó problema alguno y apenas notamos que estaba aquí. No se mete con nosotros. —Trató Seamus, pero esa fue la peor cosa que pudo haberle dicho al gemelo.

—¡Traidor! —gritó Will, para después correr hacia su otro mejor amigo. El moreno se subió sobre Seamus y le golpeó, rompiendo con eso la nariz del irlandés—. ¿Te atreverías a ser su amigo? —gritó, soltándole otros dos puñetazos al rostro del muchacho.

—¡Detente, Will! —Ron finalmente salió de su estado de shock y corrió hacia sus amigos. Alejó a Will del irlandés y lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Will? ¡Acabas de atacar a Seamus!

—Déjame ir, Ron. Seamus es un traidor. ¡Está defendiendo a Harry y seguro quiere ser su amigo! Apuesto a que nunca quiso ser mi amigo. ¡Sólo estaba fingiendo, esperando acercarse a mi gemelo! —Will había pasado dos meses pensando en cómo Harry podría arruinar todo lo que había creado en el colegio, y finalmente algo encajó en su mente cuando vio a su gemelo regresar esa noche.

—Compañero, estás fuera de sentido. Seamus, deberías ir a la enfermería —dijo Ron, mientras seguía tratando de retener a su enfurecido amigo.

—¡No, Ron, déjame ir! ¡Es un mentiroso y un traidor, merece ser golpeado! —Mientras Will hablaba, Seamus vio la razón en las palabras de Ron y rápidamente se paró y dejó la habitación cubriendo su nariz. Viendo que se marchaba, Will puso más empeño en liberarse. Si Ron Weasley no fuera fuerte, sabía que seguramente el gemelo Potter habría corrido tras Seamus y le hubiera tumbado por las escaleras. Después de otro minuto de lucha, Will se dio por vencido.

—Ya puedes irte, Ron, prometo no correr tras Seamus o romper algo más. —Realmente estaba vencido. ¿Tendría que confesar todo? O ¿Podría encontrar alguna forma de enviar a Harry a una importante misión que le tomara dos años completar? O simplemente debería comenzar a rezar.

Mientras Will admitía su derrota, Draco Malfoy paseaba por la sala común de Slytherin. Había actuado de esa forma desde que llegó ahí después de la cena, e ignoraba a todos. Esperaría por Harry y lo confrontaría de nuevo, pero esta vez en una zona menos poblada. Mientras contemplaba entre el armario que estaba en el pasillo o sacar a patadas a los otros chicos del dormitorio, Harry entró.

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó, para después tomar la muñeca del muchacho. Comenzó a jalarlo nuevamente fuera de la puerta, para llevarlo al armario. En su mente, eso era menos trabajo que sacar a sus compañeros del dormitorio.

—Draco, estoy cansado y aunque disfrutaría mucho de un manoseo nocturno, debo insistir en un dejarlo de lado. Tal vez mañana cuando esté más descansado. —Harry sabía que Draco quería hablar, pero él no, así que coquetear era la forma en que esperaba distraer al rubio.

—No va a funcionar, vamos a hablar. —Mierda, ¿Draco leía mentes?

—Draco, de verdad estoy cansado y prefe…

—¡No! —Draco empujó a Harry dentro del armario, después entró él y lo selló—. ¡¿Dónde has estado y cómo te atreves a insultarme?

—¿Insultarte? ¿Cuándo te he insultado? —Harry realmente estaba curioso sobre eso.

—¡Ahora ni siquiera admites que me insultaste! Realmente eres un bastardo, Potter. Ahora, ¿dónde has estado? —Draco realmente estaba estancado con su paradero.

—Umm… ¿fuera?

—Potter. —Harry decidió que ese siseo y el tono bajo de la voz, realmente le aterraba. Pensando que tal vez con algunas respuestas rápidas podría liberarse antes de tiempo e irse a la cama.

—Estaba entrenando. Ahora regresé y realmente cansado. —Harry trató de alcanzar la puerta pero fue empujado nuevamente.

—¿Dónde estuviste entrenando y por qué no le dijiste a nadie? —Draco sabía que no había estado entrenando. Sabía exactamente donde había estado el moreno, pero no permitiría que supiera cómo se había enterado.

—Estaba entrenando en un lugar secreto que fue creado por el Ministro y Dumbledore. El director sabe que yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo y que estaba a salvo, así que no veo razón alguna de por qué debería estar aquí, o por qué estás tan enojado conmigo.

—Antártica. Sé todo y lo usaré, al menos que comiences a hacer lo que yo diga. —Con eso, Draco se dio la vuelta, agitó su varita rápidamente y salió del armario. Harry estaba confundido y ligeramente aturdido por el comportamiento del rubio, después su mente registró lo que había dicho. Mierda, ¿cómo lo sabe? Resignándose a pasar unos minutos más fuera de la cama, Harry dejó el armario y salió a contactar a Kingsley.

*******

Harry estaba ansioso. Quería saber que estaba pasando con el caso de la lanza, y el misterio que era Draco Malfoy. Sabiendo que su equipo tendría una respuesta para el acertijo para la hora del desayuno y para el almuerzo ya habría un plan finalizado y su equipo estaría listo para movilizarse. Justo como predijo, observó la familiar lechuza nevada que traía instrucciones para recibir la información. Su nombre era Hedwig y era la lechuza más confiable que nunca había conocido.

Hedwig aterrizó frente a su plato y esperó. Sabía que nunca debía entregar el mensaje hasta que no escuchara la contraseña, y sólo quedaba esperar a que le ofrecieran comida. Era en la seguridad que Kingsley insistía, pero Harry demandó escoger la contraseña, y la acción para probar su identidad. Viendo a su alrededor, conjuró un encantamiento para que nadie le prestara atención, sin varita, y regresó la atención a la lechuza.

—Había una vez una lechuza que vivía en un roble. Mientras más escuchaba, menos hablaba. Mientras menos hablaba, mas escuchaba. ¿Por qué no podemos ser como aquella sensata y vieja ave? —Entonces, Harry estiró su mano izquierda, con la cual sostenía y ofrecía tocino, mientras que con su mano derecha cubría su corazón e inclinaba su cabeza hacia la lechuza.

Hedwig aceptó que él era quien proclamaba ser y le extendió su pierna. Harry desenredo la carta y terminó el encantamiento, para después salir del comedor. Leyó el código y asumió que tendrían que reportar a su casa de seguridad en Wexford para planear. Creyendo que esto sería un simple movimiento, tal vez llamaría a los Titanes sólo para darles una ojeada.

*******

Will Potter observaba mientras su hermano abandonaba el castillo, e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Toda la mañana, la mesa de Gryffindor estuvo recelosa con él, pues escucharon sobre su ataque contra Seamus. El irlandés aún no se acercaba a su mejor amigo, y todos los demás caminaban con precaución alrededor de la nube tormentosa. Viendo su sonrisa, sólo hizo que se asustaran. Sabían que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y no sabían si su famosa valentía sería capaz de lidiar con eso. Entonces Will se paró de la mesa y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo, ocasionalmente soltando una risita, o riéndose maliciosamente y después observando a todos a su alrededor. Sólo antes de llegar a las puertas, se detuvo, rió realmente fuerte, observó detrás de sí y salió. Sí, la casa de Gryffindor estaba realmente asustada de su líder.

*******

Draco observó a Harry irse, y se enojó todavía más. Había esperado que se quedara más tiempo, pero aparentemente el Héroe no podía pasar un día en el colegio antes de irse nuevamente. Había amenazado a Harry y ahora él sólo se iba. ¡Nuevamente sin una sola palabra o un adiós! Draco se rehusó a dejar que esto continuara. Ningún otro estudiante tenía permitido marcharse todo el tiempo. Harry ni siquiera había hecho sus tareas y aun así seguía permaneciendo en la lista de estudiantes destacados. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Draco decidió que la próxima vez que regresara, le tendería una trampa para hacer que el chico se quedara aquí. Rápidamente había incrementado su obsesión por Harry Potter, pero se rehusaba a admitirlo. Sus compañeros de casa lo notaban y prudentemente decidían ignorarlo.

*******

Severus Snape viendo que su pupilo había regresado al colegio, decidió sentarse esa mañana al lado de Minerva. Justo cuando estaba preparándose para regodearse sobre su estudiante, vio a Harry irse, y lo siguió con la vista. Snape también observó a Harry Potter dejar el colegio y su buen humor lo abandonó cuando perdió otra oportunidad de presumirle a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y mostrarle que Slytherin era mejor cualquier otra. Él lo sabía, su casa lo sabía, pero todas las otras casas ignoraban la superioridad de su casa. Bueno, como Severus Snape siempre decía, todo Hogwarts sabría exactamente qué tan grandiosa y poderosa era Slytherin. Había esperado por años para que el estudiante perfecto entrara a su casa para así poder poner en marcha el perfecto plan de su casa, pero ninguno era demasiado bueno, hasta que llegó el Héroe Potter, ¡pero siempre se iba! Todas sus clases tendrían un test sorpresa ese día. Ofendidamente, se fue hacia su aula para preparar la tortura para las casas de menos valía.

Sin saberlo, Harry se marchó dejando a tres extrañados y obsesionados hombres maldiciendo su partida. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de ellos explotara, pero nadie sabía quién sería el primero.

*******

Harry estaba equivocado. Eso sería algo más que un simple rastreo. El Castillo de Lady Shaw había resultado ser un hotel muggle. Así que decidió llamar a los Titanes. Necesitaba entrar al castillo sin que los muggles sospecharan, así que Harry decidió hacerlo con el plan de un viaje de campo. Kingsley actuaría como el Director, mientras que Tonks, Harris y García actuaban como maestros. Harry y los Titanes actuarían como estudiantes y con unos bien empleados hechizos los del hotel creerían que olvidaron reservarles las habitaciones por tres noches. Kingsley obtendría una habitación propia que también actuaría como sala de conferencias. Tonks tomaría una habitación al lado de la de las chicas, y Harris y García tomarían una habitación cerca de los chicos. Harry tendría una habitación propia, pero esa también actuaría como la de armamento.

Los Titanes estaban integrados por ocho chicos y dos chicas. Los mayores eran Jake Clark y Miriam Young de dieciocho, Jake era un soldado de combate mientras que Miriam se enfocaba en la Sanación. Los siguientes eran Jonathan Lewis de diecisiete entrenado en defensa, Parker Phillips de quince, entrenado en combate, Lesley Ward de quince, y entrenado en obtener información de inteligencia. Los trillizos Bailey: Riley, Oliver y Roger de catorce, los tres entrenados en ser sigilosos y en el ocultamiento, y Samuel Morgan de catorce, entrenado en combate y el pequeño Evan Clark de trece, que también era un Sanador. Los Titanes estaban preparados y listos para partir.

—Bien, equipo —comenzó Harry, cuando se reunieron fuera de la casa de seguridad para usar un Traslador hacia el Norte de Irlanda—. Ya todos saben sus obligaciones, tienen sus identidades y sus objetivos. Espero tener un reporte cada noche y tendremos reuniones para informarnos cada mañana después del desayuno, donde asignaré sus obligaciones para el día. Quiero encontrar esto rápidamente, y lo más eficazmente posible. —Con un asentimiento, todos se colocaron alrededor de la placa de cerámica y con un "pop" las quince personas desaparecieron.

—Bien, equipo, ¡que comience la caza!

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**Hola gente!**

**Bien, lo unico que pondré hoy será, Un feliz cumpl****eaños (un poco atrasado) A mi bello Dragon Plateado... Happy Birthday Draco! **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ^^ **

**Lamento no poder contestarlo a quienes comentan anonimamente, pero que sepan que aprecio mucho sus lindas palabras! **

**Muchos besos!**

_**Luna Oscura***_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: . net/s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

**Capítulo VI**

Harry Potter y su equipo llegaron al hotel, y rápidamente cayeron en sus personajes. Kingsley se adelantó y actuó con completa sorpresa cuando el gerente del Hotel no encontró su reservación. Después de un poco de discusiones y un poco de trabajo de la varita de Harry, el equipo se dirigió a sus habitaciones y se instalaron. Una hora después, Harry llamó a todos por sus radios personales y comenzaron a inspeccionar.

Mientras todos se separaban para su asignación de labores, Harry se transformó en serpiente y salió a buscar la oficina del gerente. Si tenían algo de valor, siempre era lógico que mantuviera un listado de los objetos, en caso de robo. Harry esperaba que uno de los Titanes pudiera encontrar algo, para así no tener que pasar la noche entre viejos papeles de trabajo y empolvados archivos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se registraron, pero esperaban que para el día siguiente en la mañana pudieran tener la lanza, y así Harry se podría relajar.

Harry había estado buscando en los registros por dos horas cuando su radio se apagó: —Hey, Harry, creemos que encontramos la lanza, pero tal vez tengamos un pequeño problema. —La voz sonaba como si fuera Jake.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es en nuestro cuarto de invitados. —Ahora la voz sonaba como Miriam.

—Pero… —Harry sabía que no era tan simple, o no lo habrían marcado como un problema.

—La invitada es una niña, con un guardaespaldas, y por lo que hemos investigado, nunca deja la habitación. —Ah Lesley, Harry sabía que pronto se uniría a la conversación. Repentinamente, Harry tuvo un fugaz pensamiento y gimió.

—Parece que Harry acaba de imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pedirle que hiciera. —Kingsley sonaba divertido cuando habló.

—¡Vamos! ¿Realmente es necesario eso? Quiero decir, Lesley está en forma y lo mismo con los trillizos. ¿Por qué no puede ir uno de ellos? —Realmente no quería hacer eso.

—Ninguno de ellos es tan lindo como tú para ganar la atención de la pequeña. —Oh, el querido Jake estaba de regreso.

—¿Están seguros que es la lanza? Porque yo no, ¡no iré a buscarla y encontrarme con que fue por nada!

—Estamos seguros. —Kingsley realmente no debería de estar tan divertido por esto.

—Bien. —Harry sabía cuándo era derrotado. Después de cambiar de canal, llamó a su equipo entero—. Atención equipo, atención equipo. Reunión en el cuarto de Kingsley en diez minutos. Kingsley se ha ofrecido a comprarnos la cena y postre. Harry fuera. —Bueno, si él iba seguir con el embarazoso plan, de igual forma iba a obtener algo de venganza de su Tad.

Un cuarto de hora después vio a quince personas sentándose en la habitación de Kingsley, saboreando felizmente los bocadillos servidos, cuando Harry finalmente decidió comenzar la reunión: —¡Bien, equipo, escuchen! —Sólo tenía que elevar un poco su voz para ganar la atención de los demás—. Kingsley, ¿te importaría mostrarnos la información recaudada y los futuros planes de acción? —Después de tener la atención de todo el equipo, Harry se sentó y observó a su Tad, al igual que todos los demás.

—Bien, encontramos la lanza gracias a Lesley. Como ella recopiló toda la información, ustedes tendrán que elaborar un pequeño plan para comenzar. La lanza está escondida en el cuarto de invitados, la cual es una niña de siete años que está aquí con su padre. La niña tiene un guardaespaldas que siempre se encuentra en la puerta y nunca se marcha, así que es importante que enviemos a alguien a escabullirse dentro. Todos sabemos que Harry puede transformarse en serpiente, pero hemos decidido saltarnos eso para utilizar su forma menos usada. —Harry gimió nuevamente, cuando escucho eso.

—Una vez que Harry este dentro, ¿cómo obtendrá la lanza? —Lesley siempre iba directo a los negocios.

—Bueno, eso es lo más lejos que hemos llegado con el plan; estábamos esperando que Harry pensara en el resto…

—Tad, eres un Auror completamente entrenado, ¿es eso todo lo que puedes aportarnos? —dijo Harry. Viendo la inocente apariencia que Kingsley había adoptado, suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Bien, aquí hay dos planes; una vez que esté dentro veremos cuál de los dos funciona mejor. —Entonces Harry le dijo a los otros sus ideas y trabajaron por unas cuantas horas más, intercambiando opiniones y después decidiendo entre dos planes de acción finales.

La mañana llegó encontrando a Harry esperando alrededor de la esquina que daba a la habitación del objetivo: —¡Vamos, Harry, vamos! —susurró Oliver, tratando de animar un poco a Harry.

—Oliver, realmente no estoy de humor para tu rutina de animadora. Sabía que debería haber traído a Riley en tu lugar. —Harry estaba tratando de retrasarse y Jake, que también estaba con él, lo notó.

—Harry, compañero, mientras más rápido entres ahí más rápido podremos terminar esta cosa.

—¡Bien! Ya voy. —Con eso, Harry Potter se incorporó y después se fue encogiendo hasta convertirse en un adorable gatito.

—Miau. —El pequeño gatito negro maulló. Harry era completamente negro, excepto por dos pequeñas manchas en sus patas delanteras y un pequeño mechón de cabello blanco que se encontraba encima de su ojo derecho. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y una pequeña y linda nariz rosada. A Harry no le importaba ser un gatito, tenía muchas ventajas, simplemente no le gustaba ser un gatito cuando los Titanes y los Aurores estaban alrededor. A ellos les encantaba arrullarlo, preguntarle si quería una bola de estambre o tomar una siestecita. Lo cual le molestaba. Recordando su tarea, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr dando vuelta en la esquina y yendo directo a las piernas del guardia. Harry actuó como si estuviera aturdido, para después fingir una pata lastimada y maullar fuertemente.

El guardia no sabía qué hacer. El gatito había corrido al azar y fue a estrellarse contra él, y ahora estaba herido. No podía dejar su puesto, pero simplemente no podía dejar al gatito así como así. ¿Quién era tan despiadado como para ignorar a un gatito herido? Harry observó los pensamientos pasar por el rostro del guardia y continuó su gimiendo y llorando como un gatito adolorido. Finalmente, después de un minuto vio la perilla de la puerta dar vuelta y una pequeña se asomó por la abertura.

—¿Qué pasa con el gatito, Reese? —preguntó. La niña tenía el cabello ondulado y unos grandes ojos azules, estaba usando un vestido rosa con mallas blancas y unos pequeños zapatos color rosa. Justo como cualquier otra niña, salió y tomó al afligido gatito. Harry se acurrucó en sus brazos y comenzó a maullar más quedito mientras le mostraba a la pequeña su patita "herida". La primera fase del plan se completó justo en el momento en que la niña sintió pena por el gatito y lo metió a su habitación.

Will paseaba por un corredor del quinto piso, tratando de entender a su casa. Después de haber dejado el Gran Salón, su casa había estado actuando raro a su alrededor. Instantáneamente supo que era por culpa de Harry. ¿Le habría dicho a alguien que sus historias eran un fraude? Después de pensarlo por unos cinco minutos, determinó que no pudo haber sido eso, nadie le había reclamado nada, simplemente le miraban con preocupación y un poco de miedo. Después de otros veinte minutos pensando su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, así que decidió terminar con eso por esa noche. _Tal vez simplemente debería haber hablado con Harry sobre esto desde un comienzo_, pensó mientras se dirigía de regreso a su sala común. No, ese es un pensamiento tonto. Harry no habría ayudado, probablemente se habría reído de mí.

_¿O lo habría hecho? Quiero decir, realmente no lo conozco. ¿Tal vez habría simpatizado conmigo?_

_¿Por qué habría de tener simpatía? ¡Habría pensado que era un descerebrado o les habría dicho a nuestros padres!_

_¿Pero él sería tan malo?_

_¿Quién sabe? Nadie sabe cómo es. Probablemente será mejor nunca hablarle sobre esto_. Pensó. Will llegó a su sala común e ignoró a todos cuando entraba a su habitación. ¡Tenía un plan y no iba a aguantar un segundo más!

Draco había estado conspirando desde que Harry se marchó. El moreno era un misterio y los Malfoy amaban los misterios, pero además era un sexy misterio. Realmente pensaba que estaba haciendo un progreso con Harry durante la primera semana y después el moreno se fue, así que tuvo tres semanas con diferentes pensamientos pasando por su cabeza, casi haciéndole volverse loco, hasta que regresó para volver a marcharse al momento, y ahora Draco se encontraba en obsesionado. Quería descifrar a Potter y todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Quería tenderle una trampa a Potter y descubrir sus secretos. Quería tomar a Potter y doblarlo sobre sí mismo, para sacar su lado travieso con él, pero lo más importante, simple y sencillamente quería a Potter sin ninguna razón.

Evidentemente, la táctica directa no funcionó la noche anterior, pero los Malfoy siempre tenían un plan B. Dejaría los intentos de seducción para después, evitaría temas subjetivos como el Señor Oscuro o la supremacía de los sangre pura, y encontraría su Hufflepuff interno y pretendería ser una buena persona al preocuparse por él y así lograr ser un buen amigo de Potter. Se disculparía por la trampa y sus acciones, y luego ganaría su confianza para después resolver el misterio. Draco necesitaba un Hufflepuff, no tenía idea de cómo actuar como si se preocupara por otras personas.

Harry había pasado todo el día jugando con la niña, cuyo nombre había averiguado era Chelsea. Su padre era alguien de la realeza de algún lugar y mantenía a su hija altamente protegida. Después que el guardia Reese descubrió que nadie había registrado a un gatito en el hotel, Chelsea proclamó que el gatito, ahora llamado señor Chispitas, se quedaría con ella. Cuando Chelsea se preparó para tomar una siesta, Harry se tomó su tiempo explorando la habitación y buscando la lanza.

Harry encontró la lanza siendo orgullosamente expuesta sobre la chimenea. Chequeando nuevamente que Chelsea siguiera durmiendo, Harry se transformó de vuelta e hizo un escaneo. Por la magia que se encontraba alrededor de la lanza, concluyó que no podría simplemente encogerla y después salir corriendo en su forma minina. Ahí se acabó el primer plan. El plan B era que la niña lo siguiera mientras salía fuera de la habitación, con el guardia siguiéndolos. Mientras él era acechado, los trillizos y Jake entrarían y tomarían la lanza. Harry les comunicó sus descubrimientos y el plan que ejecutarían, se transformó nuevamente en gatito y se fue a acurrucar junto a la pequeña para tomar su propia siesta.

En la tarde, mientras jugaba con Chelsea sintió su pata delantera vibrar. Esa era la señal para conducir a la niña fuera. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y comenzó a maullar penosamente. Sólo le tomó treinta segundos a la niña abrir la puerta y el gatito comenzó a jugar alrededor de los pies del guardia. Su nombre era Ralph, Reese se había retirado hacía ya unas horas, y Harry comenzó a tirar de su pantalón. La pequeña se reía por su juguetón gatito y Ralph estaba molesto. Odiaba a los animales, y como éste se encontraba muy feliz jugando con su pie, lo pateó. Harry no esperaba la patada, pero la soportó. Después de un lloriqueo estrangulado, el gatito se fue mitad corriendo y mitad renqueando.

Chelsea gritó y comenzó a llorar, corriendo tras su gatito. Haría que despidieran a ese guardia por lastimar a la pobre cosita. Mientras ella corría tras el señor Chispitas, Ralph corría tras ella, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Jake y los trillizos, que observaron completamente el incidente, se encontraban en shock por la patada del guardia hacia Harry. Habían pensado que tal vez se pusiera juguetón y tratara de tomarlo, pero Harry esquivaría sus manos y después se iría, pero en lugar de eso fue pateado. Regresando sus mentes al asunto, los cuatro entraron a la habitación e hicieron su trabajo.

De hecho, Harry se encontraba herido. La patada dolió. Su renqueo no era fingido, después de correr, caerse, bajar un montón de escaleras, Harry encontró una mesa donde esconderse. Después de una rápida evaluación, creyó tener rotas por lo menos tres costillas. No podría transformarse esta noche. Harry observó cómo Chelsea corría tras él, y viendo como el guardia corría tras ella, observó como todo el equipo salía en una frenética búsqueda de un gatito herido, y al final, observó cómo Miriam se aproximaba y lo rescataba.

Miriam era una de las mejores Sanadoras que Harry tenía. Había sido entrenada desde que tenía nueve y con un don para los hechizos, todos los Titanes y Harry podían absorber todos los libros y ensayos de Sanación. Incluso tenía la personalidad perfecta para la sanación. Era un alma gentil, que trataba a todos con amabilidad, pero también poseía un poco de lucha por dentro. Harry había rechazado las sanaciones algunas veces en el pasado, pero Miriam rápidamente le daba un golpe para después someterlo con hechizos para así poder curarlo apropiadamente. La muchacha le llevó a la habitación de Kingsley donde todos estaban esperando, e hizo un rápido escaneo.

—Bueno, tres costillas quebradas y magulladas. No podrá regresar a su forma, al menos que quiera dañarse severamente. Algunos hechizos para reparar los huesos y una buena noche de descanso y para mañana estará lo suficientemente bien como para convertirse en el chico héroe que tanto amamos —dijo.

—Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser un gatito, y aun así se las ingenió para salir lastimado —exclamó Evan—. Me alegra que Miriam sea su sanadora y no yo. ¡Estaría demasiado atareado con él! —Todos rieron, excepto el pequeño gato negro que fulminaba con la mirada al adolescente. Todos se sentaron cuando Kingsley ordenó la cena y comenzaron a hablar de los eventos del día.

A la mañana siguiente, después del visto bueno de Miriam, Harry se transformó de regreso. Barrió y limpió con todo su equipo, dieron por terminada la cuenta del hotel y regresaron a la casa asegurada de Wexford. Harry despidió a todos y fue a una reunión con el Ministro, y después regresó a Hogwarts. El moreno no sabía que esperar cuando regresara. Sabía que Dumbledore le haría algunas preguntas, que tendría muchísima tarea, pero como era viernes, esperaba poder evitar a todos y esconderse en su habitación. Decidió regresar a hurtadillas en su forma de serpiente, pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a cierto rubio en las mazmorras, saltándose las clases.

Harry se deslizaba lentamente, cuando escuchó voces justo en la siguiente esquina. Mientras se acercaba, reconoció el familiar tono de Draco. Nunca debes dejar pasar la oportunidad de escuchar a escondidas, se deslizó entre las sombras para escuchar.

—Te estoy diciendo, sólo necesito saber cómo mostrarle a las personas que te importan. —El rubio lucía un poco frustrado, paseando frente a un Hufflepuff de segundo año con aspecto asustadizo.

—M-Malfoy, n-no pu-puedo d-decir-te c-cómo sent-tir —tartamudeó. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, observando a Draco pasear frente a él.

—¡No te traje hasta aquí para que me dijeras lo que no puedes hacer! Te traje para poder averiguar cómo actuar como un buen amigo. Ahora, ¿cómo actúa un Hufflepuff como amigo? —¿En que estaba metido Draco?

—Umm… bueno, e-escuchamos… c-cuando otros ha-hablan. T-también ha-hacemos c-cosas li-lindas por e-ellos. —El niño lucía como si en cualquier momento saldría corriendo por su vida, si no estuviera congelado en su lugar.

—¿Lindas? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, quieres decir con lindas? ¿Flores, dulces o regalos costosos? —Draco lucía realmente perplejo por eso—. ¡No creo que Potter pueda ganarse con regalos!

—¿P-Potter?

—¡Olvida que dije eso! Si le dices a alguien sobre esta conversación te hechizare tanto que no dejarás la enfermería hasta tu graduación —siseó.

—Umm… c-cosas lindas, c-como a-ayudarle c-con su tarea… o e-escuchar c-cuando habla, o i-invitarlo a a-almorzar…

—Erg… bien. ¡Ya te puedes ir! ¡Pero recuérdalo! ¡Ni una sola palabra! —amenazó Draco. Con eso dicho, Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó del pobre niño de segundo año.

A Harry le daba curiosidad el saber por qué Draco necesitaba a un niño de segundo año para que le dijera como ser lindo. Incluso el cómo se involucró con esa situación. Esperó a que el Hufflepuff se fuera, para continuar con su viaje hacia su dormitorio. Con un poco de suerte podría entrar a hurtadillas y evitar a todos.

Había alcanzado su cama y se había transformado de nuevo, sin que nadie lo notara. Justo cuando estaba por cerrar sus cortinas, Draco entró.

—Oh, hola, Harry. ¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó dulcemente. Estaba metido en algo.

—Justo hace un momento. Estoy completamente cansado, espero no te importe si me voy a dormir.

—Comprensible, apuesto a que has trabajado duro estos días. Bueno, te dejaré descansar, pero me preguntaba si podía hacer una pregunta antes. —El rostro de Draco no revelaba nada, y de hecho, Harry estaba curioso por si la pregunta tenía algo que ver con el Hufflepuff.

—Claro, pregunta.

—¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme mañana a Hogsmeade?

—¿Cómo en una c-cita? —Decir que Harry estaba choqueado, sería comprensible. Nunca le habían invitado a salir. ¿Cómo podía alguien lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones? No estaba en ninguno de sus entrenamientos.

—Sí, como una cita, pero si no te gustaría salir en una cita, podríamos sólo salir como amigos. Quiero decir, no somos amigos, pero yo creo que sí, y los amigos van a Hogsmeade juntos y bueno, sí… —Draco terminó de divagar y esperó a que Harry respondiera.

Harry pensó que lucía sincero con la oferta, e incluso tenía un destello de miedo a ser rechazado en sus ojos. Rápidamente calibró los pros y contras en su cabeza, y decidió intentarlo: —Umm… claro. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que nos encontráramos para esta… cita?

Draco observó al una vez confiado adolescente, juguetear y lucir incómodo. Incluso lucía un poco nervioso y eso intrigó a Draco incluso más. Claro que él mismo estaba nervioso, pero nunca lo admitiría. No quería ser rechazado, pero Harry lucía completamente fuera de su elemento. Prefirió pensar en eso después y le dio a Harry una brillante sonrisa: —¿Qué te parece a las once de la mañana?

—Suena bien. Ahora dormiré. Buenas noches, Draco. —Harry se las arregló para decir antes de cerrar los doseles frente al rubio. ¡Mierda, tengo una cita! ¿Qué demonios he hecho? Pensó. De repente, la inspiración le llegó. Bloqueó y puso en encantamiento silencioso sobre sus cortinas, para después encender su transmisor.

—Hey, Tonks. ¿Puedes llamar a Jake y Miriam por mí? —Jake actuaba como el hermano mayor de Harry, siempre que tenían tiempo de convivir en el Departamento de Misterios, y Miriam era una chica. Naturalmente, entre ellos dos, podrían ingeniárselas sobre qué hacer con respecto a su cita.

—¡Claro, Chispitas! En un momento voy. —Gimió cuando la escuchó llamarle de esa forma. Tonks decidió que era el perfecto sobrenombre después de escuchar a Chelsea llamarle así.

—Hey, Harry, ¿qué pasa, compañero? —preguntó Jake.

—Claro, Harry, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Tan pronto te has lastimado? Acabas de dejarnos, ¿cómo te lo hiciste? Evan tiene razón, ¡soy explotada por ti! —dijo Miriam.

—¡No, Miriam, estoy bien! Sólo necesito su consejo. Verás, posiblemente, tal vez ¿…tenga una cita mañana?

—¿Es eso una pregunta, Harry? —preguntó Miriam.

—No, sí tengo una cita pero… nunca antes había tenido una, ¿cómo debo actuar? ¿Qué debo usar? ¿Qué debo decir? —A Harry no le importaba mostrarles su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, compañero, llegaste con las personas indicadas —dijo Jake.

Por las siguientes tres horas, Miriam y Jake hablaron con Harry sobre las citas y la etiqueta. Después de absorber todo lo que le dijeran y escribir lo que Miriam le aconsejó usar, Harry se acostó para, ahora sí, dormir.

_¿En qué demonios me he metido?_ Pensó antes de caer dormido.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**¡Holaaa gente! **

**Bien, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo el fic aquí, sí, sé que no cuento con muchos comentarios, pero hey! tengo muchas visitas y eso tambien cuenta, espero que con el tiempo esos comentarios suban, me agrada saber que es lo que opinan de la traducción o del fic... **

**En SH me han dicho que no público regularmente... ¿a ustedes se les hace que una semana es mucho tiempo? sé que hay fics que actualizan cada día, cada tres días, o varias veces a la semana, pero diganme, ¿estan beteados? Sé que muchos sí, pero es por que las autoras los han terminado desde hace tiempo y sólo publican, yo estoy traduciendo, se los mando a mi beta, los edito, corrigo y público... así que creo que una semana es esta bien... pero bueno... esa es mi opinión... espero saber la de ustedes...**

**¡Besos! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

_**Luna Oscura***_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: /s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

**Capítulo VII**

La mañana del sábado Harry se levantó para directamente tomar una ducha. Después de una rápida limpieza, se vistió y se sentó en la sala común tratando de darse a sí mismo ánimos. _Puedo hacerlo… quiero decir, sólo es una cita, ¿cierto? He hecho misiones mucho más peligrosas que salir a almorzar con un amigo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_ También comenzó a murmurar para sí en voz alta.

Al igual que cuando seduje a la hija del Primer Ministro Alemán. Frescura, calma, confianza, hacen a uno un buen agente.

Pero Draco no es una chica y no lo estoy seduciendo…

_Bueno, creo que las reglas pueden seguirse aplicando para mantenerme con los pies en la tierra._

_¡Oh, estoy tan jodido!_, pensó.

—¿Sabes?, hablar consigo mismo es el primer signo de locura —dijo una voz fría detrás de Harry.

Harry se volvió para ver al rubio recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Estaba usando unos pantalones negros, una camisa de botones color zafiro y una capa negra: —Creo que sobrepasé la locura hace tiempo, Draco —respondió calmadamente. _¡Mierda! Puedo hacer esto. Recuerda: Frescura, calma y confianza. Soy un soldado altamente entrenado. Puedo lidiar con una cita._

—Bueno, como parece que ya estás listo, ¿puedo sugerir el irnos temprano para nuestra cita? —Draco se paró derecho y caminó hacia Harry. Elegantemente, entrelazó sus dedos y comenzó a guiar a Harry fuera.

Draco no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba estar. Gastó la mayor parte de la noche reprendiéndose por dejar que su Hufflepuff interno tomara tanto control la noche anterior. Un minuto estaba planeando ofrecer su amistad y en lugar de eso el pequeño y fastidioso tejón invitó a Harry a una cita. Esa mañana, cuando vio a Harry salir a tomar una ducha, se vistió y caminó para calmar sus nervios y prepararse a sí mismo para el día.

Después de rememorar todo su entrenamiento Malfoy y maldecir a toda la casa Hufflepuff una vez más, regresó a la sala común para ver a Harry murmurando algo de alemanes y estar jodido. Podía hacerlo. Un Malfoy nunca mostraba sus debilidades. Si parecía demasiado ansioso o muy distante podría arruinar sus planes, pero afortunadamente encontraría el balance perfecto y Harry permanecería ignorante de su complot.

Después de parar en el Gran Comedor para un rápido desayuno, la pareja salió silenciosamente para bajar el camino a Hogsmeade. Una vez que alcanzaron el pueblo mágico, Draco finalmente rompió el silencio: —Entonces, ¿hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir antes de almorzar?

—Bueno, escuche historias de la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Te importaría si vamos a visitarla? —Miriam le había dicho que se quedaran en lugares neutrales antes de ir a almorzar, para evitar gastar dinero. Harry era algo parecido a un comprador compulsivo y no quería que Draco le viera gastando cientos de galeones en artículos al azar de las tiendas.

Harry quería que la cita fuera perfecta. Además, si escondía algunos defectos de Draco era para asegurar que trataría de dar lo mejor de sí. Sólo tenía que evitar la ropa, dulces y tiendas de armas.

Draco y Harry llegaron a la casa y un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos. Draco, siempre siendo un caballero, decidió romper el hielo: —Así que, cuéntame de ti.

—Oh umm… —_Oh, excelente comienzo. Apuesto a que piensa que soy un shakesperiano con mí forma de hablar_. Pensó Harry—. Bueno, mi nombre es Harry, mi color favorito es el naranja, incluso cuando luzco terrible con él, y creo que soy un gato en persona. ¿Y tú? —Cubrir lo básico de las preguntas parecía ser lo mejor en este punto.

—Draco, lo creas o no, rojo, pero no le puedes decir a ningún gryffindor, incluso disfruto de los gatos. ¿Cómo fue tu infancia? —preguntó, mientras observaba a Harry caminar hacia la horrible cerca que rodeaba la casa.

—Fue buena, eso creo. No tenía a muchos niños de mi edad con quienes jugar, pero mi Tad siempre estaba ahí para jugar conmigo. Él me enseñó mucho. Viaje mucho y aprendí sobre muchas culturas diferentes.

—¿Tad? ¿Quién es Tad?

—Oh, Tad es Padre en galés. De esa forma llamo a Kingsley. —Harry encontró que era fácil hablar con Draco. Después de un torpe inicio, Draco resultó ser persona que también se hablaba mucho.

—¿Kingsley? ¿Por qué habrías de llamarle Tad? —Draco se sentía curioso por eso. Recordaba al Auror alto y negro, quien llamaba a Harry su pequeña sombra. Esto tal vez contestaría por qué eran tan familiares, pero el mundo mágico pensaba que Harry estudiaba en casa, con sus padres.

—Cuando era pequeño conocí a Kingsley y pensé que era la persona más fascinante que nunca antes hubiera visto. Comencé a seguirlo por todos lados, pero me escondía para que nunca me mirara. Entonces un día, mientras trataba de seguirlo por un corredor, desapareció. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que él tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor y que estaba inmovilizado. Comenzó a hacerme preguntas, pero yo estaba tan asustado que lo único que hacía era llorar. Desde entonces él ha estado conmigo. —Cuando Harry terminó su historia, Draco notó la pequeña sonrisa y la vidriosa mirada, como si estuviera recordando ese día cariñosamente.

—Tienes que contarme más, pero en este momento tenemos que irnos al restaurante para almorzar. —Draco tomó por segunda vez la mano de Harry, y lo guió. Tal vez, sólo tal vez había más en Harry que un simple misterio. Draco cada vez se sentía más intrigado sobre el joven pelinegro, y era por diferentes razones que con las que comenzó.

La noche del sábado encontró a Harry acostado en su cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba recordando su cita con Draco, y pensando, que no había podido ser mejor. Después de almorzar en las Tres Escobas, caminaron un rato por el pueblo. Draco insistió en hacer una parada en Honeydukes y Harry comenzó a babear tan pronto como entraron por la puerta. Draco tuvo que detenerlo de comprar la mitad de la tienda, pero le dejó comprar una considerable cantidad de dulces. Después de caminar un poco más, encontraron un pequeño restaurante en uno de los pequeños lados de las calles, llamado "El Escocés Tambaleante" y se detuvieron a cenar. Draco se rehusó a soltar la mano de Harry durante todo el día, y al final del día le dio a Harry un casto beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Harry se encontraba recordando, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos: —¡Hey, chico enamorado!

—Hola, Miriam, déjame adivinar, ¿Jake también está en la habitación? —Harry se rió suavemente de la Titán femenina.

—Sí, y también Evan. Así que, ¿cómo te fue?

—Creo que fue bien. Hablamos, le conté sobre las diferentes ciudades, almorzamos y cenamos juntos. Me llevó a está increíble tienda de dulces… —Antes de que Harry pudiera decir más, Jake le cortó.

—¿Tienda de dulces? ¿No le advertiste que pasa cuando estas cerca de la azúcar?

—Bueno, tal vez se enteró de primera mano. ¡Pero pensó que era divertido y me detuvo de comprar demasiado! —dijo rápidamente Harry.

—Es un alma valiente. Entonces, ¿es lindo? —preguntó Miriam.

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, tengo el más superior gusto en todo —bromeó Harry.

—Oh bueno, ¡cuenta más detalles!

—Ustedes dos suenan como dos viejas chismosas —comentó Evan.

—¡Pfff! Esto es información importante. Si a tus hermanos no les gusta, entonces vete para que Harry y yo podamos tener una charla de chicas. —Harry podía imaginarse a Miriam empujando a los hermanos fuera de la habitación.

—Está bien, Draco es rubio y tiene estos increíbles ojos… —Harry pasó otra larga noche platicando con Miriam.

Will Potter había desarrollado un tic de ojos. Cada pocos minutos o cuando alguien mencionaba a su gemelo, su ojo se movía muchas veces. Estaba tratando de convencer a sus padres que Harry prosperaría mejor si era educado en casa, justo como los rumores decían. Trató de jugar sus cartas con la clase de amigos que había hecho, sus estudios perdidos y que el estar en una atmósfera tan abierta, seguramente atraería próximamente a Voldemort.

Sus padres simplemente dejaron de lado sus preocupaciones, pues no habían escuchado nada negativo de parte de Harry. Le dijeron que creían certeramente que sólo necesitaba un mes o dos para ajustarse, y que para cuando Noviembre llegara Harry habría hecho tantos amigos como Will.

Después de su tercer intento fallido, Will pensó que si sus padres no iban a sacar a Harry, entonces tal vez lo haría el Ministerio. Seguramente no querrían que su mascota se lastimara. Will desarrolló un nuevo objetivo en su misión para librar a Hogwarts de Harry: tener al Ministerio de aliado. La parte difícil sería encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente confiable. Después de encontrarlo, el miembro del Ministerio haría el resto.

Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnigan se sentaron en su sala común y observaron a su otro mejor amigo, Will, sentado en una esquina y moviéndose. Algunas veces sus manos se levantaban y se movían como si estuvieran moldeando arcilla invisible, sus expresiones faciales cambiaban desde profunda concentración hasta frustración, y algunas veces ganaban una felicidad maniaca. La mayoría de ellos le observaba moverse.

Seamus llegó a la teoría de que algún hijo de Mortífago lo hechizó y lentamente se estaba volviendo demente. Ron pensó que el estrés y la preocupación por las desapariciones de su hermano le estaban afectando y lentamente se estaba volviendo loco. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que hablar con Harry para que les ayudara con el Rey de Gryffindor.

Finalmente teniendo un plan de acción para ayudar a su amigo, decidieron esperar hasta las clases del lunes, pues difícilmente podrían llegar a territorio Slytherin. El tiempo de clases era neutral, y habría testigos si algo les pasaba por culpa de otros Slytherins.

Harry se levantó el domingo por la mañana con un repiqueteo sobre su cabeza. Esperando que el sonido cesara, se acurrucó más contra sus sabanas y trató de ignorarlo. Cuando el repiqueteo continuó simplemente más alto, se dio por vencido y abrió un ojo para ver a Hedwig reposando sobre su cabecera.

—Oh, malditos y recontra jodidos infiernos. —Gimiendo, empujó sus sabanas y se sentó para recibir el mensaje.

—Acabo de terminar una misión. Uno pensaría que me darían un par de días para descansar. Envíen a Harry al colegio, ¡pero lo llamaremos tanto como sea posible! —Harry había hablado con Miriam hasta las tres de la mañana y estaba malhumorado esa mañana. Revisando la hora para ver que sólo eran las 5:30 de la mañana, maldijo nuevamente y leyó la nota.

—¡_Oh merde*_! Tengo treinta minutos para llegar ahí. —Resignándose para otro largo día, Harry se vistió rápidamente con su típica vestimenta negra y dejó el dormitorio.

Harry llegó al Ministerio y a la sala de reuniones con cinco minutos disponibles. Deteniéndose en la mesa de desayunos, llenó su plato antes de sentarse junto a Kingsley.

—Sabes Harry, tu nutriólogo te ha dicho muchas veces que tienes que comer frutas y comida saludable para el desayuno. Donas y bollos de canela no cuentan en esa categoría —dijo Kingsley, observando el plato lleno de dulces.

—Sí, y estoy acostumbrado a más que esto en los días que descanso entre misiones, pero parece que las viejas tradiciones fueron tiradas por la ventana —respondió Harry, sin retirar la vista de su pequeño festín.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente los ladrones han decidido que es el tiempo perfecto para actuar. Eso no es de lo que tratará la reunión de hoy. Estamos aquí para detener una asignación. —Con eso dicho, Kingsley se preparó para darle a Harry toda la información que habían obtenido.

Harry reconoció la seriedad en el tono de Kingsley, le dio una última y larga mirada a su danés de limón antes de abandonarlo, para darle toda su atención a Kingsley. Parecía que la Ministra de Magia Americana estaba siendo amenazada, pero sus Aurores eran demasiado incompetentes para encontrar al asesino, o a la persona que pagaba al asesino. Harry recibió todos los reportes de los Aurores americanos, y se marchó a su apartamento para empacar.

Mientras empacaba, Harry se dio cuenta que una vez más se iba por un periodo de tiempo indefinido y que las personas en Hogwarts se preocuparían. Personas significaba Draco, la última vez que había regresado había estado muy enojado o muy curioso. Debatiéndose por unos minutos, decidió enviarle una rápida nota diciéndole que fue llamado por una emergencia familiar. Después le escribió una nota a Will, donde le decía que le cubriera y que iba a dejar el país por un tiempo. Satisfecho, ató las notas en Hedwig y las envió.

Una última parada en su armería personal, donde Harry escogió algunas armas y fundas, dos dagas y tomó dos varitas más y sus fundas. Satisfecho con sus elecciones, dejó sus cuartos y tomó el elevador hacia la oficina de Aurores para tomar un traslador hacia Nashville, Tennessee.

Llegando a Nashville, Harry rápidamente se escondió en un callejón y se desilusionó. Después agrandó su Saeta de Fuego y se elevó para volar en dirección a la granja de la Ministra. Veinte minutos después, Harry se encontró frente a una elegante y aparentemente costosa granja. Escaneó los hechizos de protección y conjuró los encantamientos apropiados para pasar por ellos. Una vez hecho, tomó su forma de serpiente y se deslizó por la granja para conocer a la Ministra Americana, Anne Bridges.

**TBC**

*En Frances, ¡Oh mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**¡Holaaaa Gente!**

**Bien, los anuncios de hoy...**

**¡Estoy enferma! ¡Maldita sea! u.u mi garganta sigue doliendo, tengo las anginas inflamadas, tengo tos seca y para acabarla de joder, ¡TENGO COLICOS! u.u así que aquí me tienen cuanod a esta hora debería estar en mis clases de inglés... me estoy perdiendo un debate, y la graduación de mi tía ¬¬ ¡GRACIAS! u.u**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan esos lindos Reviews ^^ en especial a uno que me ha dejado por las nubes... Gracias por tus palabras AritaLatinos!**

***Mañana termino de contestar comentarios pendientes... pero es que son muchos, y estoy muy contenta, pero ando enfermita u.u apiadense de mi u.u**

**Besos!**

**_Luna Oscura*_**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Anne Bridges estaba sentada en su oficina, pensando. Había mandado una carta al Ministerios británico el día anterior y esperaba que le respondieran pronto. Ya había tenido dos atentados contra subida y su equipo de seguridad no se encontraba ni cerca de encontrar al asesino. Tres años atrás hubo una conferencia de Ministros de Magia que se impartió en San Francisco, y en el tercer lugar de la conferencia ella y otros tres ministros fueron secuestrados. Después de ser encerrados en un cuarto oscuro por más de cuatro horas, los ministros escucharon un grito y la puerta se abrió abruptamente, revelando a un muchacho. Su aura irradiaba poder y calmadamente entró en la habitación y se presentó. Esa fue la primera vez que conoció al Proyecto Zeus.

_Anne se encontraba recargada contra la pared, cuando repentinamente el Ministro de Magia de España observó la puerta: —¿Qué pasa, Hernández? —preguntó._

_—Creo haber escuchado algo. Escuchen cuidadosamente. —Con eso dicho, los cuatro Ministros se volvieron hacia la puerta. Segundos después, gritos comenzaron a llenar el corredor que estaba tras la puerta._

_—¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? —preguntó el Ministro de China._

_—Shh, ¡sólo escuchen! —susurró Hernández._

_Más gritos se escucharon y después la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Un joven muchacho con rebelde cabello y brillantes ojos verdes se paró en la puerta. Mientras entraba en la habitación, su rostro se dejó ver. No lucía mayor a diez años, pero se comportaba como adulto._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niño? —preguntó Anne._

_—Soy el proyecto Zeus. Vine aquí a rescatarlos y regresarlos a la conferencia. Si se pueden parar y seguirme, sus guardias ya se están haciendo cargo. Por favor, debemos irnos rápidamente. —El joven los observó para después volverse y salir. Rápidamente, los Ministros se incorporaron y siguieron al niño, descubriendo el corredor cubierto de cuerpos._

_—No se preocupen, no están muertos. Mi equipo llegará pronto a limpiar el área —dijo el joven, avanzando rápidamente entre los cuerpos._

Después de que los Ministros fueron regresados, fueron informados sobre quién era el proyecto Zeus. Entender que un pequeño era un soldado de elite del Ministerio Británico fue algo chocante. Los Ministro tomaron un juramento mágico para nunca revelar alguna información sobre el proyecto Zeus y se les permitió irse. Antes de dejar la habitación, ella expresó su deseo de conocer al niño y agradecerle. El Ministro Williams estaba un poco reluctante al principio, pero antes de poder rechazar su pedido, el niño entró y aceptó hablar con ella. Se disculpó por escuchar la conversación, pero le intrigaba escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

Hablaron por algunas horas, y se encontró inmensamente intrigada por el niño. Él le explicó sobre su entrenamiento, sus misiones y sus propias aspiraciones si algún día dejaba de trabajar para el Ministerio. Durante las pocas horas que hablaron, se interesó por el niño y finalmente le preguntó su nombre.

_—Lo lamento, no quiero ser grosera, pero me preguntaba, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_El niño lucía un poco sobresaltado por la pregunta y se mordió el labio inferior, para después contestar: —Me disculpo, pero nunca antes alguien ha preguntado mi nombre. Mi nombre es Harry._

_—Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte, Harry. Espero poder hablar nuevamente, pero en mejores circunstancias._

_—Me gustaría eso. —Harry se sonrojó un poco y lucía un poco inseguro antes de hablar nuevamente—. Realmente he disfrutado hablar con usted. Es agradable tener una conversación y no preocuparme si estoy en alguna prueba. —Después de analizar la apariencia del niño, Anne comenzó a hablar de nuevo._

_—Bueno, parece que estas alrededor de los diez u once años, así que imagino que estas apunto de ser aceptado en alguna escuela mágica. ¿Puedo invitarte a alguna de las Escuelas Americanas? —Trató de incitarlo._

_—De hecho, acabo de cumplir trece, madame. Si ellos me quisieran en alguna escuela, en estos momentos ya estaría en alguna. —Anne observó la triste sonrisa que había en su rostro._

_—Bueno, entonces debes de visitarme para poder alimentarte y malcriarte un poco, hasta que tenas algo más de carne en tus huesos. —Le había tomado tanto cariño al niño, que sus instintos maternales se rehusaron a quedarse escondidos._

_—Me gustaría eso —dijo simplemente, dándole una brillante sonrisa._

Anne sólo tuvo que esperar seis meses antes de que el niño apareciera en su oficina, preguntándole si podía entrenar en América por dos meses. Esos dos meses los gastó observando cuan inteligente era y viendo como vencía a sus Aurores superiores, y constantemente haciéndola de madre. Se sentía triste al verlo regresar a Inglaterra, pero sabía que volvería a verlo. Ahora tenía una causa para llamarlo a América y esperaba que pudiera ayudarla.

—No has envejecido ni un solo día desde la última vez que te vi. De hecho, creo que has rejuvenecido, tía Anne. —Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz. Rápidamente se volvió y vio a un guapo muchacho sentando en la repisa de la ventana tras el escritorio. Poseía una mirada divertida en el rostro, mientras se sentaba cómodamente frente a la ventana. Se encontraba halagada por su cumplido, pero trató de no mostrarlo.

—¡Bueno, no es este mi pequeño Har-bear*****! —exclamó. Se acercó a él y lo arrastró en un gran y maternal abrazo— ¿Cómo has estado? Mira cuánto has crecido.

—He estado bien. Me han enviado al colegio. —Anne se rió al disgusto en su rostro—. Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo estás tú? Te prometo que encontraré a ese asesino tan rápido como sea posible para asegurar tu seguridad. —Lucía tan serio mientras hablaba.

—He estado bien. Mi equipo de seguridad se las ha arreglado para detener los dos ataques, pero no son capaces de encontrar al culpable. Es por eso que la he llamado la mejor caza de sangre que conozco. — Con eso, ella le guió a los sillones cerca del fuego.

—Está bien, tía Anne, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado, y también quiero los reportes de tu equipo de seguridad y cualquier secuencia de videos que tengas. Sé que el año pasado instalaste cámaras de seguridad muggles, así que no te sorprendas. He tenido en cuenta tu seguridad —declaró, antes de sentarse. Anne sólo movió la cabeza y le envió una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Claro, te diré todo lo que sé, Har-bear, y después tú me contarás sobre el colegio. —Mientras ella hablaba, observaba al jovencito absorto en todo lo que decía y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa en la forma en que el pequeño había crecido.

* * *

><p>Mientras Harry Potter se encontraba en Nashville, Lily y James Potter se encontraban en las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts. Se encontraban discutiendo algo en voz baja, cuando vieron un movimiento en dirección de las escaleras de las mazmorras. Draco Malfoy emergió de las sombras, con toda su arrogancia de sangre pura. Notando a la pareja, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.<p>

—Ah, señor y señora Potter, que sorpresa el verlos por aquí. ¿Necesitan algún tipo de ayuda? —preguntó Malfoy calmadamente. Lily y James conocían a Lucius y a Narcissa, por lo que desconfiaban del más joven.

—De hecho, hemos venido a ver a nuestro hijo —contestó Lily.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos con Harry. Esperamos poder visitarlo hoy —añadió James.

—¿Harry? —Pero antes que Malfoy pudiera decir algo más, un ruido de arriba de las escaleras distrajo al trío.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó Will Potter, para después bajar las escaleras— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No importa, síganme. —Entonces, Will tomó las manos de sus padres y los dirigió lejos del heredero Malfoy.

—Hola, Will querido, esperamos poder ver a Harry. ¿Se encuentra cerca? —preguntó Lily, mientras que su hijo mayor los guiaba hacia un aula vacía.

—De hecho no, no se encuentra. Me mandó una lechuza esta mañana. Fue enviado a una misión. Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre él —dijo Will, mientras hechizaba las puertas con cada hechizo que conocía.

—¿Misión? —preguntó James.

—Sí. Aparentemente, sigue yendo a ellas. Se marchó por unos días después de la primera semana de clases, y después regresó una noche para ser requerido nuevamente por otras tres semanas, y finalmente regresó la noche del viernes, sólo para enviarme la lechuza diciendo que se marchaba de nuevo esta mañana para otra misión. Creo que deberían de sacarlo de Hogwarts. —Todo el tiempo que Will nombraba las actividades de su hermano, lucía molesto. Ni Lily o James pensaron que su humor fuera el resultado de algo diferente a la preocupación por su hermano.

—¿Sacarlo? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? —Se preguntó Lily.

—Porque no sólo fue colocado en Slytherin, sino que es amigo de Malfoy. Todos saben que su familia es mala —declaró Will.

—Hijo, no podemos sacarlo sólo por la casa a la que pertenece. Admitimos que nos sorprendimos cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo colocó ahí, pero es parte de nuestra familia y debemos de apoyarlo, y esperar que no caiga en las mentiras y manipulaciones del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores —contestó James calmadamente. No sólo había estado choqueado por esa decisión, sino conmocionado y consternado. Después de algunos buenas palabras y argumentos por parte de Lily, finalmente aceptó la causa y escogió pensar en eso como una pequeña posibilidad.

—¿Pero qué pasa con las clases? Sólo ha asistido a una semana de todas ellas y eso fue la primera semana. Ya sea que sus misiones se interpongan en el colegio y repruebe, o que la escuela se interponga en sus misiones y muera. —Will había comenzado a incrementar el volumen de su voz conforme hablaba— ¡No puede hacer ambas! Debe de dedicarse a los estudios o a las misiones, y yo personalmente creo ahora mismo sus misiones son más importantes que aprender.

—¿Crees que puede morir? —Lily jadeó cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al pensar en su pequeño bebé muriendo.

—Bueno, si se encuentra enfocado en trabajos escolares o en actividades escolares, puede que se distraiga bajando sus escudos y un mago oscuro aproveche para herirlo. —Aunque por fuera luciera preocupado, en el interior Will Potter se encontraba bailando felizmente. No podía creer que sus padres le estuvieran prestando tanta atención. Si continuaba jugando con sus instintos protectores hacía Harry, posiblemente lograría que Harry fuera sacado del colegio.

—Seguramente Harry ha tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento. No puede ser un completo inepto en la defensa —argumentó James. No quería pensar en su hijo muriendo, así que tenía que creer que el Ministerio lo había entrenado muy bien cuando se lo llevaron.

—¿Pero cómo podemos saberlo nosotros? ¿Por qué Harry fue apuntado al colegio tan tarde? No creo que sólo sea porque no querían que el Señor Oscuro supiera de su localización. Si hubiera sido ese el caso, entonces sólo habrían tenido que anunciar que se hospedaba en el cuarto número tres del Caldero Chorreante y eso hubiera tenido mejores resultados. —Viendo a sus padres reflexionar sobre lo dicho en su cabeza, esperó unos segundos antes de continuar con lo que él esperaba, fuera el factor decisivo—. Además, después de observarlo en clases y como trabajaba, no creo que sea demasiado brillante. Probablemente no pudo soportar el entrenamiento del Ministerio y tuvieron que enviarlo aquí, esperando que pudiera aprender mejor. —Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo un poco, pero esperaba que sus padres no lo notaran.

—Tal vez Will esté en lo correcto, James. Si Harry no puede lidiar con sus dos responsabilidades, probablemente pueda resultar seriamente herido. Podríamos hacer que estudie en casa y así poder tener un ojo sobre él. —La determinación se instaló en el rostro de Lily, cuando decidió que necesitaba tener a su cachorro más pequeño en casa para protegerlo. James vio el cambio en sus expresiones faciales y supo que Lily no se detendría ante nada para tener a Harry en casa.

—Bueno, creo que necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore —dijo James. Mientras comenzaban a discutir sobre cómo convencer al Director de dejar que Harry se marchara con ellos a casa, Will se felicitaba a sí mismo por realizar un buen trabajo. Sus padres ahora intentarían llevar a Harry a casa, no se detendrían ante nada para llevarlo de regreso al Valle de Godric.

* * *

><p>Draco tenía otro misterio que agregar a la lista que había comenzado a recopilar desde que conoció a Harry Potter. Potter le había dicho en una nota que se había marchado por asuntos familiares, y ahora su familia se encontraba en Hogwarts y sin él. Añadiendo el hecho de que los Potter mayores no sabían que su hijo se había marchado, y el desesperado escape de Will, bueno, sólo digamos que Draco Malfoy se encontraba altamente intrigado por todo esto.<p>

Había tratado de seguirlos, pero después de que entraron a un salón una serie de hechizos fueron colocados. Después de determinar que no podía romperlos sin alertar a quien los conjuró, se situó en las sombras para esperar. Después de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió para revelar a dos desesperados Potter, siendo seguidos por otro Potter que lucía muy satisfecho.

Will Potter dejo a sus padres rápidamente, confiando que nada podría ir mal en el camino del aula hacia la oficina del Director, y regresó a su dormitorio. Los Potter mayores seguían conversando sobre la mejor forma de presentar su caso para poder llevarse a Harry. Draco siguió a Lily y a James y escuchaba un poco de la conversación.

—… Bueno, no puede quedarse aquí si es peligroso…

—…. Dumbledore no nos creerá eso. Necesitamos pruebas…

—… Sólo quiero a mi cachorro más pequeño en casa, James…

—… ¿qué pasa con Will?...

—…. Gryffindors… seguros…

Draco escuchó y rápidamente llenó los espacios vacíos para formar una teoría. Parecía que los Potter querían sacar a Harry del colegio, pero no podía entender por qué. Sabía que Will jugaba parte en eso de querer sacar a Harry, pero ¿por qué? Will acostumbraba adular e idolatrar a su hermano, y asegurarse de que el resto del colegio lo hiciera también. No tenía sentido para él que de repente quisiera que su gemelo se fuera, a menos que estuviera tratando de ocultar algo. Después de pensar una y otra vez en la información, Draco se encontraba furioso.

¡Estaban tratando de llevarse a Harry! ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar algo que él ya había reclamado? Nadie tomaba algo que ya era posesión de un Malfoy. No le importaba cuán posesivo sonaba, porque se encontraba realmente enojado con los planes de los Potter mayores. Draco tenía que advertir a Harry sobre lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez le había mentido sobre la emergencia familiar, pero Draco no quería perder a Harry tan pronto.

Draco caminó rápidamente hacia la lechuceria y escribió un mensaje para Harry. Ató la nota a su propia águila mensajera y la envió. No sabía dónde se encontraba Harry, pero esperaba que recibiera el mensaje pronto. Draco observó cómo su lechuza desaparecía en la distancia y una vez que estuvo fuera de su alcance, regresó a su dormitorio a pensar un poco más.

La noche del domingo encontró a Will Potter sentado en su sala común, actuando como antiguamente lo hacía. Bromeó con sus amigos, coqueteó con Ginny Weasley y Lavender Brown, e incluso contó una historia sobre su verano que incluía alguna emocionante aventura con su hermano. Gryffindor no sabía que había causado nuevamente el cambio en su líder, pero decidieron disfrutarlo y no cuestionar al universo.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se sentó en su cama, observando la vacía cama de Harry Potter y esperando que regresara pronto y que sus padres no lo sacaran del colegio. Sabía que su obsesión con el chico de cabellos negros no era algo saludable y que por alguna razón había perdido todo su entrenamiento Malfoy y de Sangre Limpia alrededor del muchacho. Estaba enamorado de su confianza exterior pero también de lo lindo y tímido que era cuando se trataba de citas o relaciones. Decidió que Potter tenía personalidades múltiples, pero eso sólo lo hizo más atractivo para Draco. El rubio suspiró, mientras continuaba observando la vacía cama.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily y James Potter se encontraban sentados en su cocina, discutían sobre la mejor opción posible para convencer a Dumbledore de que le permitiera a Harry regresar a casa. Después de su conversación inicial con el Director, él se rehusó a permitir el retiro de Harry, y después de una hora de discusión los Potter decidieron marcharse y reagruparse. Decidieron que tal vez tendrían que ir al Ministerio y obtener documentos oficiales que les permitieran tener a su hijo en casa, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Harry a salvo.<p>

* * *

><p>Anne Bridges estaba sentada en su estudio bebiendo vino tinto, cuando sintió que los hechizos de seguridad se quebraron. Instantáneamente supo que su granja estaba bajo ataque y que no importaba cuanto temiera por Harry o su personal, tenía que marcharse. Quitó de su blusa el collar en forma de rayo que estaba hechizado y susurró la clave para activar el traslador. Cuando estaba a punto de transportarse, alcanzó a divisar a Harry entrando en su estudio, cubierto de sangre y frenético. La última mirada que le dirigió el muchacho fue una de alivio al ver el traslador en su mano.<p>

Harry le había dado el Traslador cuando se había quedado con ella por dos meses. Había dicho que si llegaba a encontrarse en algún problema y necesitaba una vía de escape rápida, el collar la llevaría lejos de ahí. Sin importar cuantos hechizos de seguridad le impidieran usar magia o Trasladores normales.

Cuando abrió los ojos, después de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies nuevamente, notó que se encontraba en un lindo apartamento. Mientras se volvía alrededor para observar sus alrededores un poco mejor, la puerta fue abierta para revelar a un Auror negro y alto en el corredor.

Kingsley había estado sentado en el dormitorio de su pequeña sombra, tratando de decidir cómo decorarla, cuando sintió que su brazalete vibró y se calentó. _¡Mierda! Harry está en problemas_, pensó, mientras saltaba sobre sus pies sintió una acumulación de magia en la sala de estar, dejando a alguien, y esperaba que fuera Harry. Mientras abría la puerta vio a una mujer parada en la habitación, mirando a su alrededor. En el momento instantáneo en que la reconoció, supo que algo estaba seriamente mal.

—¿Anne? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó, avanzando hacia ella.

—Los hechizos de seguridad de mi granja se cayeron. Lo vi justo antes de que se activara el traslador. ¡Oh, Kingsley! Estaba cubierto en sangre. Tengo que alertar a mi equipo de seguridad para que vayan a ayudarlo. Alguien necesita revisarlo y asegurarse de que se encuentre a salvo —dijo Anne, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. Rápidamente encendió el fuego y arrojó polvos flu para llamar a la oficina de otro equipo de seguridad.

—¡Al! Los hechizos de seguridad de la granja se cayeron. ¡Tienes que ir a revisar a mi sobrino! —El juramento mágico que hizo le impedía decir el nombre de Harry, pero le había dicho a su equipo que Harry era su sobrino Har-bear. Al estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando le llamó, y se sorprendió cuando supo que sus alarmas no se encendieron cuando los hechizos cayeron. Rápidamente llamó a su equipo y los envió a que investigaran la granja. Esa noche, casi todos los Aurores Americanos hicieron turno nocturno.

Kingsley estaba el doble de preocupado que Anne y llamó a algunos de los Aurores especializados para que fueran enviados a Nashville. Llamó por chimenea al Ministro y le explicó la situación, y después tomó su propio traslador para ayudar a Harry. Cuando llegó ahí, había un gran charco de sangre cerca de las puertas y la puerta principal estaba derrumbada. Cuando decidieron seguir el rastro de sangre, Kingsley se internó con su equipo.

* * *

><p>Harry había estado patrullando las rejas de los alrededores, cuando sintió el viento cambiar. Estaba vestido como guardia de seguridad, en caso de ser avistado, pues no quería que el asesino supiera que habían incrementado la seguridad. Harry tomó unos cautelosos pasos para colocarse a una distancia razonable y trató de escuchar cualquier sonido, manteniendo los sentidos alerta. Sintió el viento cambiar una vez más, antes de ser atacado por todos lados. Ocho viciosos perros aparecieron de ninguna parte y saltaron hacia él. Actuando tan rápido como podía, derribó y noqueó a tres de ellos antes de que un cuarto perro se abalanzara contra su hombro derecho. El perro encajó sus dientes mientras otro recobraba el sentido y lo atacaba nuevamente. Harry sacó una daga de su funda en su muslo izquierdo y comenzó a regresar el ataque. Cuando acabó con dos perros, sintió que los otros continuaban y rasgaban su piel.<p>

Harry comenzó a sangrar muy rápidamente y continuó cortando a los perros. Finalmente acabó con el último perro y trató de llegar al interior para advertir a Anne. Mientras llegaba a la puerta frontal escuchó a alguien correr tras él. Viendo a otro hombre corriendo tras él, esquivó la maldición que vio al otro hombre lanzarle. La maldición golpeó la puerta frontal y la dejó hecha trizas. Harry alcanzó la puerta principal cuando sintió que los hechizos de la casa cayeron, y corrió hacia el estudio, esperando que Anne tuviera el sentido común de usar el traslador que le había dado.

Mientras corría dentro del estudio, vio a Anne sosteniendo el rayo y susurrando la palabra de activación. Sonrió relajadamente en alivio cuando ella fue transportada lejos, antes de sentir el cambio en el aire llevando un hechizo. Se lanzó dentro del estudio y azotó la puerta para que se estrellara con el hechizo que le habían lanzado. Sacó su varita y conjuró unos pocos y rápidos encantamientos de sanación para detener la mayoría del sangrado, antes de que la puerta fuera embestida nuevamente. Se escondió en la esquina sombreada, cuando vio a otro hombre entrar lentamente por la puerta. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando el hombre entró y rápidamente escaneó la habitación, buscándolo. Esperó que el hombre asumiera que se había transportado fuera, para que cuando bajara un poco sus defensas pudiera atacarle.

El otro hombre no lo notó en la esquina y cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Harry disparó tres hechizos rápidamente. Observó cómo el hombre bloqueó el hechizo de desarme, pero falló al detener el hechizo aturdidor y el de atadura. Cayó al suelo, mientras Harry se aproximaba a él y añadía más cuerdas por seguridad y le quitó la varita al hombre.

Harry estaba a punto de darle vuelta al hombre, cuando escuchó los sonidos de aparición afuera. Rápidamente levitó al hombre y tomó una taza de Anne para convertirlo en un traslador. No estaba seguro si los recién llegados eran amistosos o no, y decidió no tomar riesgos. Avanzó hacia las sombras nuevamente y se sentó a observar, escuchando las pisadas aproximarse. Un alto y delgado hombre que lucía cerca de los treinta, entró en la habitación y vio al hombre aturdido. Levantó la mirada y habló en voz alta a la supuestamente vacía habitación.

—Umm… Soy el auror Al Fisher. Estoy buscando al sobrino de la Ministra, Har-bear —exclamó.

Harry sabía que sólo el equipo de seguridad de Anne le llamaba Har-bear, lo que significaba que Anne estaba bien y había alertado a su equipo tan pronto como llegó a su apartamento. Harry había reconocido al hombre, pero uno nunca debe dejar de ser cuidadoso cuando fuera hay gente dispuesta a matarte.

—Hola, Al —dijo Harry, saliendo de su escondite—. Creo que necesito atención médica.

—¡Har-bear! ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó Al. Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, escuchó apresurados pasos acercándose y rápidamente se deslizó hacia las sombras nuevamente. Observó la puerta intensamente, cuando Al se movió y se escondió tras un sillón. Cuando Kingsley entró, Harry apenas pudo contener el alivio que sintió.

—¡Tad! —gritó.

—¿Dónde estás, pequeña sombra? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kingsley. Harry salió fuera de la esquina y observó el rostro de Kingsley cambiar de preocupación a mortificación—. ¡Oh! ¡Necesitamos llevarte con Miriam, Sombra!

—Espera, primero hay que revisar quien es el hombre que me atacó. También deben de haber unos ocho perros muertos en alguna parte de la propiedad. Muertos o seriamente lastimados —dijo Harry, aproximándose al aturdido hombre nuevamente.

Después de cambiar al hombre a otra locación e identificarlo, Harry finalmente se transportó de regreso a Inglaterra. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de una consternada Ministra de Magia Americana.

—Anne, por favor déjalo ir, Miriam necesita curarlo —dijo calmadamente Kingsley, todo lo contrario a su estado de ánimo treinta minutos antes.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Estaba tan preocupada. Lo dejé ahí cubierto de sangre. No creo haber podido soportarlo si algo te pasara Har-bear —Los pulmones de Harry apenas comenzaban a recuperarse, cuando escuchó una carcajada tras de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que Miriam se encontraba en la puerta, con su kit médico en la mano, y tratando de suprimir su risa. Escogiendo ignorar las risitas, Harry le dio el reporte de daños.

—Ocho perros posiblemente rabiosos, heridas por mordidas, probablemente cortes por escombros voladores y una pérdida de sangre excesiva —concluyó. Miriam instantáneamente entró en su modo de Sanadora y empujó a Harry hacia el sofá y comenzó los test rutinarios. Sabiendo que Anne estaba a salvo y que estaba en buenas manos sanadoras, Harry cerró sus ojos y se deslizó hacia los sueños.

**TBC**

***Har-bear**, bien, esto lo dejé así, porque se supone que es un nombre diferente para que no reconozcan a Harry, si lo traduzco como va que sería así: Osito Harry, se reconocería de inmediato que es Harry, así que lo he dejado como una forma cariñosa en que lo llama Anne, y para que no lo descubran.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa Gente!**

**Bien, primero que nada, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparse, todavía sigo contestando comentarios, sé que voy lento, ¡pero seguro! **

**Me quiero dedicar a avanzar más con la traducción para no quedar deviendo capis, en dado caso, la semana que entra publicaré el capi noveno, pero la semana que le sige no publicaré, ¿por qué? pues veran, mi beta esta en examenes para la uni, y me ha dicho que mañana me mandará el capi de la semana que entra, pero que quiere ponerse a estudiar, así que la dejaremos que estudie, todos sabemos lo importante que es la escuela, y sus examenes son para entrar a la uni, así que síp, le dejaremos el día libre ^^ lo siento! pero no puedo hacer nada!´**

**Así que tendré vacaciones en dos semanas 8-) hahah XD **

**Bien, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios... **

**Besos!**

_**Luna Oscura***_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**T****raducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/9/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry despertó por el estrepitoso sonido de personas maldiciendo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y bizqueando por sobre sus pestañas para así obtener una mejor resolución de la vista a su alrededor. Vio a Kingsley, Miriam, Jake y Evan persiguiendo a un águila mensajera por toda la habitación. Los observó por unos segundos más antes de decidirse a hablar.<p>

—Me alegra saber que años de entrenamiento para capturar o matar enemigos fallan a la hora de enfrentarse a un ave.

—¡Harry! —chilló Miriam frustrada— ¡Ya hubiera capturado al animal, pero es demasiado escurridizo! —Alzó los brazos y después caminó calmadamente hacia Harry para revisarlo.

—Sí, Harry, el águila se rehúsa a entregar la carta. No estamos siquiera seguros de cómo entró en tus habitaciones —dijo Evan, equilibrándose entre el brazo del sillón y la mesa, listo para saltar cuando el águila alzó vuelo.

—Bueno, ¿a quién está dirigida? —preguntó Harry simplemente. Como si contestara su pregunta, el águila voló hacia él y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama. Sin varita, Harry escaneó la carta contra maldiciones y después la alcanzó para ver el remitente—. Kingsley, creo que deberías leer esto y después hacer una interferencia. —Harry le tendió la carta a Kingsley cuando él se acercó, y observó mientras la leía.

—Umm, bueno, parece que tengo trabajo que hacer. Miriam mándame un reporte de su salud cuando termines aquí —dijo Kingsley antes de dejar la habitación.

—¿De qué se trataba? —preguntó Evan.

—Aparentemente los Potter están planeando sacarme del colegio, para que pueda ser educado en casa y a salvo.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir… —comenzó Evan.

—Eso quiere decir que Kingsley les enviará un documento que establece que cuando ellos me entregaron años atrás, caí en cuidado del Ministerio. Así que, no pueden involucrarse en lo que concierne a mí. Puede pelear por ello, pero con los Aurores y el Ministerio de mi parte, pueden hacerles perder el tiempo con papeleos por meses —declaró simplemente.

—Pero, ¿de dónde habrán sacado la idea de llevarte a la mansión Potter? —preguntó Jake, quien había estado escuchando, pero no había hablado pues se había puesto a limpiar el desastre que causó el águila.

—Mi gemelo.

—Harry, sé que eres inteligente y todo, pero, ¿cómo puedes acusar de esto a tu hermano tan rápidamente? —preguntó Miriam.

—Bueno, eso decía la carta.

—¿Qué decia esa carta exactamente? —preguntó Jake, mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de la de Harry.

—Draco dijo que vio a mis padres en el colegio, Will los llevó a un aula vacía y con pesados hechizos de aislamiento, ellos se fueron, él los siguió, Will lucía pagado de sí mismo por algo, y los Potter iban hablando sobre cómo convencer a Dumbledore de dejarles llevarme con ellos. Es un excelente espía.

—¿Draco? ¿Tu pequeño novio rubio? —Harry levantó una ceja a Miriam por sus palabras.

—¿Qué novio? —Harry escuchó como Kingsley entraba escandalosamente de nuevo a la habitación— ¿Tienes novio, Harry?

Harry no estaba seguro de qué contestar a eso. Sí, había salido en una cita con Draco, la habían pasado bien y el rubio lo había besado en la mejilla, pero, ¿eso los hacía novios? A Harry le gustaba Draco, pero, ¿a Draco le gustaba Harry de esa forma? Decidiendo que realmente necesitaba hablar con Draco sobre eso, fue a decir la respuesta más segura: —Umm… ¿no?

—¿Entonces por qué Miriam dijo que tenías novio? — _Kingsley luce demasiado calmado sobre el tema _, pensó Harry.

—Bueno… fui a una cita con alguien, pero no creo que eso nos convierta en novios. —Harry esperó que Kingsley se tragara eso.

—¿Una cita? ¿Cuándo fue esa cita? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Quién más estaba ahí? ¿Esta persona hizo algo sospechoso? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —demandó Kingsley, todo en una voz calmada.

—Bueno, ¡me siento cansado! ¿Miriam cuál es el resultado de mis análisis? Creo que después de esto tomaré una siesta y un pequeño refrigerio. —Harry cambió su postura para enfrentarse a la sanadora directamente y fingió ignorar al furioso Auror en la puerta.

Miriam lanzó miradas entre los dos y pensó en dejarlos lidiar con eso después: —Bueno, eres afortunado. Esos perros o lo que fueran, que te mordieron, tenían un tipo de veneno en sus dientes. Así que sólo pudimos limpiar las heridas y remover el veneno, pero tendrás que lidiar con las mordidas de la forma _muggle_. Tienes que estar en reposo por tres días y le daré a un elfo doméstico un menú que tendrás que comer para regenerar fuerzas —dijo con voz profesional.

—¿Puedo pasar el reposo en Hogwarts? Ya he perdido muchas clases y creo que sería benéfico para mí el regresar, aunque sólo sea para las apariencias. —Harry le mostró su mejor carita de perrito con ojos llorosos. Ella nunca podía resistirlo.

—Bien. Pero me pasaré dos veces al día para hacer algunos chequeos. Recuerda que harás _todo_ lo que te he instruido, incluso si tengo que atarte a la cama y hablarle al rubito. —Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que Harry está a salvo, creo que Evan y yo deberíamos irnos. —Jake tomó el brazo de Evan y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Harry pensó rápidamente y procedió a acostarse, dar un gran bostezo y murmurarle a Kingsley:

—Bueno, estoy hecho polvo. Estoy seguro que podemos posponer este asunto padre-hijo, para cuando este más descansado. ¡Buenas noches, Tad! —Entonces, Harry se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos. El muchacho escuchó a Kingsley suspirar y susurrarle suavemente una despedida, para después salir del cuarto.

—Duerme bien, mi pequeña sombra.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba sentado en su cama, viendo la nuevamente vacía cama de Harry. Había enviado la advertencia, pero seguía nervioso de que los Potter pudieran llevarse a Harry. Había estado viendo tan atentamente la cama, que no notó cuando cuatro personas se aparecieron en la habitación. No notó a Harry siendo levitado por una chica rubia, quien acomodaba sus almohadas, no vio al Auror negro sosteniendo la mano de Harry y tampoco vio al hombre alto y de cabello castaño que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con una sábana. De hecho, no salió de sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó al hombre de cabellos castaños hablar.<p>

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —La conciencia de Draco regresó a él y pensó que estaba alucinando. Harry se encontraba en la cama. Harry estaba en cama. ¡Harry estaba de regreso!

—¡Harry! —gritó, bajándose de la cama y lanzándose al joven lastimado—. Estás de regreso. Oh Merlín, te he extrañado. ¿Recibiste mi advertencia?

Por su parte, a Harry le llegó la conciencia rápidamente, dándose cuenta que tenía al rubio Príncipe de Hielo encima de él: —Umm… Hola, Draco.

—¿Quién es el que está encima de ti, Harry? —preguntó Kingsley. Regresando a su voz calmada, la que era más escalofriante que su voz enojada.

—Oh, Tad, es Draco. Mi amigo. —Harry se sonrojó cuando el comentario de alguien "arriba" de él le llegó al cerebro y trató de quitarse a Draco de encima sutilmente.

Finalmente, Draco notó a las otras personas en la habitación, rápidamente bajándose de Harry y parándose nuevamente, sin una pisca de vergüenza. Se volvió hacia Kingsley y le tendió la mano: —Draco Malfoy, señor. Es un placer conocerlo. Harry habla muy bien de usted.

—Auror Shacklebolt, primero, ¿cuál es tu relación con mi hijo? Y segundo, ¿qué ha dicho sobre mí? —dijo Kingsley, aceptando la mano ofrecida.

Draco tuvo que recurrir a todo su entrenamiento de sangre pura para prevenir un temblor. Éste era el padre adoptivo de Harry y un Auror con apariencia fiera. Necesitaba una buena impresión o este auror podría decirle a Harry que se alejara de él. Draco apenas estaba comenzando a formar una versión de apropiadas y respetables respuestas, cuando escuchó una toz detrás de él. Volviéndose, vio a una mujer rubia con ropas de Sanadora, sonriéndole.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Kingsley! No es agradable comenzar un interrogatorio cuando no todos han sido presentados —dijo ella. Tomó el brazo del hombre castaño y lo guió hasta Draco—. Mi nombre es Miriam y él es Jake. Somos amigos de Harry, y estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte, Draco.

Draco vio la sonrisa maliciosa brillar en sus ojos, pero la ignoró para besar su mano y volverse a estrechar manos con el otro hombre: —Bueno, señorita, es un placer conocerla, pero también estoy curioso por su alegría al conocerme.

—Necesitamos un enfermero para Harry —exclamó, jalándolo para que se sentara al lado de Harry, en la cama—. Veras, nuestro pequeño y pobre Har-bear aquí, está un poco lastimado. Ya lo he sanado lo mejor que puedo, pero le quedan algunos rasguños que tienen que sanar naturalmente. —Decía, como si estuvieran hablando del clima. Draco sólo registró la parte del enfermero y finalmente volteó a ver a Harry, para examinarlo propiamente.

El rubio pudo observar múltiples cortadas y alguno que otro más profundo, y lo que aparentaban ser marcas de mordidas de un animal bastante grande: —¿Unos cuantos rasguños has dicho? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose más cerca para estudiar una particular marca que se encontraba en el cuello de Harry.

—Sí, unos juegos violentos que terminaron muy mal. Tiene que estar descansando en cama por dos días, y como estaba demandando volver aquí para verte, esperaba que pudieras vigilarlo y cuidarlo para que sane nuevamente. —Draco levantó la vista a tiempo para ver el rostro de Harry sonrojarse con vergüenza ante las palabras de Miriam. Se sentía halagado ante el gran pensamiento de que Harry Potter lo necesitaba a él, así que aceptó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría dejar que el pobre Harry sufriera por mi ausencia? —Draco estaba sonriendo como tonto internamente. No sólo porque Harry quería estar con él, sino que tenía dos días para averiguar más sobre el chico. Sí, esto le vendría muy bien a sus planes.

Harry no sabía que pensaba Draco al aceptar ser su enfermero, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Sabía que debía de protestar sobre la situación ahora que Kingsley estaba aquí, pero también por su cordura. Harry era un asesino, espía, guerrero altamente entrenado, y un montón de otras cosas peligrosas, pero cuando estaba cerca del rubio Slytherin se convertía en gelatina: —De verdad, Draco, está bien. Tú tienes tus clases, tareas, quidditch, amigos, no puedo imponerme. Estaré bien por mi cuenta. De hecho, creo que Miriam está exagerando con eso del reposo, probablemente ya puedo correr cinco millas. —Harry intentó probar esto incorporándose, pero fue detenido.

—¡Harry James Potter! Regresarás a esa cama y te quedarás en ella para descansar por dos días, ¡y no me retes! —gritó Miriam—. Yo soy la Sanadora, tu eres el paciente, además, deberías de escucharme o te ataré a esta cama y te maldeciré con numerosos hechizos hasta que esté satisfecha —declaró.

Harry sabía cuándo escuchar y cuándo hacerlo a su propia manera. Ahora era tiempo de escuchar. Harry se acostó nuevamente y la miró avergonzado: —Lo siento, Mir, descansaré por dos días.

—Bien. Draco estará aquí para ayudarte y yo regresaré en dos días para revisarte. Ahora, Kingsley, Jake, hay que marcharnos y dejar a los pajaritos del amor solos. —Con eso dicho, sostuvo un anillo con las dos manos y tomó a los dos hombres antes de desaparecerse. Jake lucía entretenido cuando desapareció, pero Kingsley apenas comenzaba a lanzar una asesina mirada en dirección de Draco. Harry se alegraba de que se hubieran marchado.

—¿Pajaritos del amor, Harry? —preguntó Draco. El rostro de Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza nuevamente y desvió la vista.

—Miriam está completamente loca. Sólo le dije que tuvimos una cita y ella se puso a fantasear —murmuró.

—Ya veo, ahora cuéntame sobre ese juego tan violento. Estoy un poco curioso. ¿Estabas jugando a pelearse violentamente con un familiar? Tal vez con un primo que viste en esa emergencia familiar —preguntó Draco. Harry lo observó y supo que Draco no le creía la excusa que dio para marcharse.

—¡_Oh merde_!*

* * *

><p>Will se encontraba sentado en su silla favorita en la sala común, cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana. Uno de tercer año dejó entrar al ave y después de leer a quien pertenecía caminó hacia Will. Tomó la carta y le dijo al de tercer año que se marchara, sin dar las gracias. A nadie le importaba, pues era el hermano del Salvador, y Will tomaba ventaja de eso.<p>

Ron, Seamus, Dean y unos cuantos más de séptimo año, observaron como Will leía la carta y comenzaba a sonreír. Ron, siendo el más curioso del grupo, decidió preguntar sobre la misiva: —Hey, compañero, ¿qué dice la carta?

—Oh, sólo una carta para ponernos al día de mis padres. Están planeando unas lindas vacaciones navideñas en Hawái, será excitante —respondió casualmente.

—Hawái, wow compañero, eso suena asombroso. Desearía poder ir —añadió Ron. Will podía ver la súplica en sus ojos así que decidió hablar con sus padres sobre ese viaje a Hawái en navidad. La carta era sobre sus avances en llevar a Harry a casa y si él podía tratar de suavizar un poco a Dumbledore antes de ir nuevamente a visitarlo. Decirle a sus amigos sobre Hawái era solo una tapadera, pero tal vez podía lograr ambos. Incluso también necesitaría un poco de ayuda para espiar a su hermano, para obtener cualquier cosa incriminatoria. Podía voltear todo esto a su favor.

—Pues, te invitaría, pero todavía no es algo seguro. Mamá está preocupada por lo mucho que Harry ha perdido de clases, así que tal vez sólo nos mantenga en casa para asegurarse de que se ponga al corriente con los estudios. —Will añadió un gran puchero al final para que surtiera más efecto.

—Aww, bueno, eso es muy malo. —Seamus se metió.

—Bueno... tal vez tenga una idea, pero ustedes chicos, no estaran más interesados en ella o en Hawái, ¿verdad? —Will observó cómo los chicos se animaron al escuchar sobre Hawái.

—Will, mi hombre, siempre hemos estado aquí para ayudarte y si el ayudarte a ir a Hawái, el ir contigo sólo será un bono extra —añadió Terence, un chico de séptimo año, a la conversación. Will vio como todos los demás asentían, aprobando las palabras de Terence, así que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro por las noticias. Los gryffindor malentendieron la sonrisa, al creer que era por los buenos amigos que tenía.

—Está bien, bueno, necesito que todos comiencen a espiar a mi gemelo —comenzó.

**TBC**

*En frances: "Oh mierda"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente!**

**Síp, sé que querran matarme, nop, no he contestado los comentarios desde hace mucho aún cuando se los he prometido, antes fue por que estuve enferma, muy enferma, y ahora espero que les agrade este motivo, me ha dado un golpe de inspiracion y me he puesto a traducir como loca, en cuatro dias he traducido casi cinco capis, digo casi por que casi termino el quinto, sólo que hoy no estuve en todo el día en mi casa, que si no ya estuviera terminado.**

**Bueno, esta semana juro que contesaré los comentarios.**

**Tengo otro anuncio, sé que ya les había dicho que no iba a publicar la semana que entra, a quienes no lo leyeron, síp, la semana que entra no publico pues durante la semana mi beta tiene su examen para entrar a la uni y no tiene tiempo de betear. Así que brindemoles todo nuestro apoyo! Y el otro motivo es porque me iré de vacaciones, estaré cuatro dias en la playa, durante el fin de semana, así que lo de mi beta me cayó como anillo al dedo cuando me enteré del viaje, lo cual fue hace dos días, si no me creen revisen mi twitter: LunaOscura1 y verán los tweets! y agregenme! XD haha**

**Bueno, sin más que decir que agradecer todos sus lindos comentarios que aunque no los haya contestado los leo todos.**

**Bueno, espero que se la pasen super bien y que cuando regrese no me hayan abandonado! u.u**

**¡Les mando muchos besos!**

_**Luna Oscura***_


	10. Capítulo X

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/10/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

* * *

><p>Will no diría que era feliz con su vida, pero estaba contento con ella. Su hermano casi había echado a perder todo por lo que había trabajado desde que comenzó el colegio, pero ahora, Will tenía un plan, subordinados y aliados. Sabía que no sólo debía dejar a sus padres encargados de sacar a Harry del colegio, incluso cuando tenía a toda su casa espiando a su gemelo, pero ya estaba preparado para poner en marcha su plan con el Ministerio. Ya sabía que tenía al menos un empleado devoto en el Ministerio. No por su hermano, si no por él mismo, por Will Potter.<p>

Will se sentó en su silla favorita en la sala común de Gryffindor; jugando con la esquina de la carta, la cual acababa de terminar de escribir. Ya todo el mundo se había ido a la cama, pues ya era la una de la mañana, pero Will estaba determinado a mandar la carta justo ahora. Necesitaba que esta persona estuviera de acuerdo en ayudarlo, necesitaba que fuera devoto a su causa, necesitaba que aceptara ayudarle, y de hecho, que terminara el trabajo. Necesitaba que Percy Weasley le ayudara. Percy era algo parecido al secretario del Ministro, y esa posición debería influenciar un poco a otros empleados del ministerio.

Cuando Will vio que la última gota de tinta se secó, enrolló la carta, la selló y la colocó sobre la mesa, observándola, esperando no estar cometiendo un error al pedirle ayuda a Percy, pero él era la única persona con quien podía contar.

Después de otro debate interno, Will asintió para sí mismo y se dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, para finalmente deshacerse de la presencia de su hermano. ¡Harry podía salvar el mundo desde cualquier lugar! ¡¿Por qué tenía que meterse en la vida de Will? El Potter colocó el sobre a un lado para así poder comenzar una nueva carta para sus padres.

Sabía que perdería credibilidad con sus compañeros de Gryffindor si prometía llevarlos a Hawái y no podía cumplirlo. Sólo tenía que convencer a sus padres de que era crucial que fueran a Hawái para Navidad. Harry estaría de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de adolescente no querría viajar a una isla tropical en lugar de una sombría celebración en la nevada Inglaterra?

Will trabajó por otra hora en la carta de sus padres. Pensando duramente, tachando algunas partes y reescribiendo otras, e incluso tratando de añadir uno o dos trucos para inculparlos y así asegurarse de obtener lo que quería. Cuando su carta estuvo terminada, la releyó muchas veces hasta que la tinta estuvo seca y se hubo memorizado cada palabra y coma.

Dobló el pergamino y lo selló de la misma forma que la carta anterior, y la colocó al lado de la otra. Así era como Will Potter estaba pasando su sexto año, haciendo complots para deshacerse de su hermano. Tuvo otro debate interno consigo mismo sobre cuando sería el momento apropiado de mandar las misivas, y después de un largo bostezo, decidió esperar hasta la hora del desayuno.

Will se sonrió zorrunamente cuando caminaba escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios. ¿Quién hubiera pensar que el hermano del Héroe del Mundo Mágico podría ser tan taimado? Estaba orgulloso del plan que había creado y no podía esperar para finalmente deshacerse de su hermano y volver a ser el más popular, el más amado y el hombre más codiciado en Hogwarts. Mientras Will se arrastraba hacia su cama esa noche, no pudo evitar dormirse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape finalmente había terminado su propio plan. Después de trabajar por muchas horas recluido en su habitación, ya sabía cómo mostrarle al resto de colegio que Slytherin era superior. Cada casa escogería a dos candidatos de cada año y se juntarían para competir contra las otras tres casas en mini torneos.<p>

Habría un evento para Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Quidditch y algo con obstáculos relacionados a la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya casi tenía todo planeado, sólo necesitaba que el director lo aprobara y que los respectivos profesores planearan sus pruebas. Sólo necesitaba al más joven de los Potter y asegurarse de que estaría aquí para la competencia, y así finalmente obtendría su victoria. Finalmente podría presumir y reírse en la cara de McGonagall, bailaría alrededor de Flitwick y se jactaría sin parar frente a Sprout. Finalmente podría asegurarse de que cada estudiante reconociera cuan grandiosa era la casa de las serpientes.

Sí, el sueño que todo Jefe de Slytherin ha tenido por fin se haría realidad. Sólo necesitaba que Harry Potter regresara al colegio y se quedara por más de una noche. Tal vez podría convencer al Director para que evitara que el chico se marchara.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba sobreexcitado por tener a Harry para sí solo por dos días. No podría escapar, no podría evitarlo y siempre tendría que estar exactamente donde Draco lo dejara. Rápidamente, el rubio elaboró planes en su cabeza sobre cómo seducir al chico de cabello negro, cómo hacer que Harry confiara en él y ganar su amistad. Tenía planes que involucraban cenas románticas con manos entrelazadas, su imaginación ya se lo estaba poniendo a fantasear.<p>

Suspirando interiormente, tomó un profundo respiro y se volvió hacia su carga. Viendo la suciedad y la sangre seca, Draco sonrió para sí mismo por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando: —Bueno, Potter, parece que tu enfermero necesita darte un baño de esponja. —Draco sonrió maliciosamente, _Sí, esto puede ser divertidísimo_, pensó.

Draco avanzó hacia el otro chico y vio la confusión en sus ojos: —¿Tú me vas a bañar? —preguntó. Draco suspiro y supo que tendría que comportarse profesionalmente si quería ganar la confianza del chico.

—Sí, pero no tienes que desnudarte completamente. Comenzaremos con tu torso y con tu cabeza, y después con tu parte inferior, pero puedes mantener tus partes privadas cubiertas —dijo. Draco pensó que eso sonaba profesional. Su madre estaría orgullosa de su forma de manejar una situación tan delicada.

—Umm… supongo —aceptó Harry. Draco se sorprendió de lo rápido que aceptó. _Bueno, esperemos que siga así de complaciente_, pensó. El rubio le quitó la camisa delicadamente, evitando abrir nuevamente los cortes. Después de deshacerse de la camisa, tuvo el primer vistazo del daño causado en el pecho y jadeó.

Había moretes y cortes, unos más profundos que otros, y diferentes problemas con piel abrasada de los que Draco podría pensar que Harry tenía. Había sangre seca y suciedad, y afortunadamente nada estaba infectado, pero lucía terrible. Cualquier pensamiento de seducción abandono la cabeza de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que Miriam no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que necesitaba un enfermero. Realmente estaba en un estado horroroso.

Draco evaluó la situación y esta vez fue sinceramente cuando actuó de enfermero de Harry. El chico necesitaba ayuda real y Draco estaba determinado a hacer un buen trabajo antes de tratar cualquier otra cosa nuevamente. Cuando el rubio vio la sangre en el torso, se convirtió en el enfermero Malfoy, y su actitud cambió mientras conjuraba un recipiente con agua tibia y una gran esponja.

Draco trabajó rápida y hábilmente para limpiar a Harry. Lavó cuidadosamente cada herida y tuvo que desvanecer y conjurar nueva agua muchas veces. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la parte superior del cuerpo, cambió hacia la parte inferior, pero dejó que Harry mantuviera su dignidad.

Una vez terminado el baño, Draco ayudó a Harry a colocarse la parte superior de su pijama de botones y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera comida. Ayudó a Harry a sentarse, ajustando las sábanas y acomodó las almohadas, siendo persistente para que comiera algo, dándole sus pociones y finalmente, regañándolo cuando no quiso dormir. Una vez que el chico héroe estuvo arropado y dormido, Draco se sentó en su cama y lo observó por unos minutos.

Malfoy sabía que tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos y rápido, pues constantemente estaban cambiando y eso lo estaba confundiendo. Un minuto sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en planear cómo llegar a Potter y al siguiente miraba a esos brillantes ojos verdes y sus planes se destrozaban. Como fuera, esta noche cuando vio las heridas un fuerte sentido de posesividad lo invadió. Quería que Harry sanara para así poder ocultarlo lejos de los peligros del mundo.

Draco sabía que eso nunca sería posible. La primera vez que conoció a Harry supo que el moreno era más de lo que parecía, fue entrenado para algo más que sólo matar a pequeños señores oscuros. Vio la forma en que se movía, cómo tomaba sus armas, cómo hablaba. Sabía que se iba a misiones y que resultaba herido. Miriam se lo probó al ver la familiaridad con la que lo trataba. No actuaba como una Sanadora con un paciente que sólo había tratado algunas veces.

Draco actuó como el enfermero perfecto por los siguientes dos días. Se aseguró de que Harry estuviera limpio y bien alimentado, le trajo algunos libros para mantenerlo entretenido, se aseguró de que tomara siestas y que las pociones fueran consumidas a sus horas cada día. Cada vez que Harry trató de hablar sobre sus cita o el estatus de su relación, Draco evadía la pregunta y le recordaba que debía estar enfocado en su recuperación, pues su salud era algo más propicio que una cita.

Por su parte, Harry sólo fue con la corriente de la atmósfera. Leía, tomaba la siesta y hablaba sobre temas neutrales de la luz. Miriam venía una vez al día para hacer algunos exámenes en Harry y siempre se iba rápidamente después de ellos. Después del tercer día en cama, Draco escuchó a Harry gruñir y demandar que al menos le permitieran caminar por el cuarto. No queriendo tensionarlo, Draco le dijo que ya que Miriam le diera permiso podría hacerlo.

Harry esperó todo el día para que Miriam llegara. Draco observó como la mujer finalmente se aparecía en la habitación y comenzaba los exámenes. Antes de siquiera poder terminar sus revisiones, Harry gritó: —¡Miriam, por favor, déjame salir de esta cama! Déjame caminar alrededor de la habitación por unos minutos y regresar inmediatamente a cama. O mejor aún, di que estoy recuperado y puedo salir de esta habitación —rogó.

Draco vio como una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro cuando contestaba: —No. —Después se desapareció nuevamente antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de responder. Viendo que ya se había ido, Harry soltó otro gran gruñido, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. el rubio sabía que debía decir algo para confortar al chico.

—No quiere que tus heridas se vuelvan a abrir y se infecten. Algunas siguen un poco mal y tiene el potencial de causarte más daño. —Sí, esa fue una buena respuesta.

Malfoy regresó a los papeles que estaba organizando en su escritorio antes de que Miriam llegara, y escuchó las sabanas crujir. Creyendo que Harry sólo trataba de ponerse más cómodo, ignoró al chico. Colocando sus notas de Runas Antiguas en su folder designado, sintió dos manos colocarse sobre sus hombros.

Draco se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a Harry parado tras él con una seria expresión en su rostro: —¡Potter! ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —preguntó mientras se paraba de la silla y enfrentaba al muchacho—. Debes regresar a la cama en este momento; aún no tienes permiso para caminar —reprendió al moreno.

Harry fijó su mirada en los ojos del rubio, con una seriedad en ella: —Draco… yo… umm… —balbuceó hacia el muchacho más alto. Draco sabía que estaba tratando de decirle algo y que probablemente tenía que ver con lo de su cita. ¿Por qué no podía esperar hasta que se encontrara bien antes de sacar a relucir lo que estaba seguro iba a ser una incómoda conversación para ambos?

—Bueno, Potter, di lo que quieras decir rápido y después te vas a la cama —dijo. Murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonaba a "chicos idiotas" y "debería haber ido a gryffindor", mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el otro chico, vio una ola de determinación tomar control sobre el antes tímido chico.

—Draco, has estado cuidando de mi los pasados días y he tenido que verte por horas interminables llegando así a conocerte, lo que me ha estado volviendo loco, pero lo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo es esto —dijo Harry, antes de pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies y estrellar sus labios contra los del rubio. Draco se quedó parado por un segundo en shock para después responder el beso, deslizó su lengua sobre los labios del más pequeño antes de que le diera permiso de entrar. Sintió la lengua de Harry presionarse contra la suya, perdiéndose en la pasión y las sensaciones que le daba el besar al otro chico.

Después de un tiempo, se separaron y Draco notó que había terminado con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y el otro enredado en sus cabellos. Harry tenía sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello, Draco observó como el moreno daba un paso atrás y le guiñaba uno ojo antes de darse la vuelta: —Ahora regresaré a la cama —dijo antes de alejarse casualmente.

Draco se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por un minuto, contemplando los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Finalmente, dándose cuenta completamente de que Harry acababa de besarlo, levantó la vista para ver al otro adolescente ya dormido en su cama. Draco no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se apoderó de él. Harry lo besó. No necesitaba elaborar planes o técnicas de seducción; sólo había sido él mismo y ayudado al chico a sanarse. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso funcionaría? Todavía sonriendo para sí mismo, Draco regresó a organizar su escritorio, pensando nuevamente en ese dulce momento en que Harry lo había besado.

* * *

><p>El día después de que Harry besara a Draco, Will se encontraba sentado a la hora del desayuno cuando recibió una lechuza de parte de Percy. Hábilmente, removió la carta de la pata de la lechuza y ocultó la nota antes de que sus compañeros de casa se pusieran curiosos. Todavía creyendo que su hermano se encontraba fuera haciendo algo heroico, Will se dio la vuelta y comenzó a coquetear con las féminas de su casa. Prestando especialmente atención a Ginny.<p>

Will sabía que Ron esperaba que algún día su mejor amigo y su pequeña hermana comenzaran a salir, pero Will era un hombre altamente deseado. No podía pertenecer a una sola chica. De igual forma, Ginny tampoco quería a un solo chico, pero ninguno le decía eso a Ron. Le dejaban creer que algún día estarían juntos, mientras tanto, cuando los dos se sentían aburridos o solitarios se reunían por las noches y dormían juntos.

Will no sabía cómo su mejor amigo no sabía que su hermana era la escoba del colegio. La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a abrirle las piernas a cualquier hombre o algunas veces mujer, que le guiñara el ojo y le dijera que era bonita. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Will se recargó y susurró en el oído de Ginny que se encontrara con él en el periodo matutino que tenía libre en el cuarto de los hombres de sexto año. Ginny rápidamente aceptó, dándole una sonrisa sexy y regresando a su conversación con Lavender.

Sintiendo que había cumplido su misión para el desayuno, Will se excusó y se marchó para leer la carta. Los gryffindor estaban tan felices de que su líder estuviera actuando normal de nuevo, que ignoraron completamente su raro comportamiento a comienzos de año y le dejaron marchar sin ninguna pregunta.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, se deslizó dentro de un aula vacía en el segundo piso para leer. Cuidadosamente, Will rompió el sello al reverso de la carta y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, enviando una silenciosa oración a cualquier dios que le estuviera escuchando. Sin importar si decía buenas o malas noticias, sabía que necesitaría que Ginny le ayudara a gastar algunas energías más tarde y esperaba que fuera un sexo grandioso no uno decepcionante. Finalmente, después de unos respiros profundos, Will comenzó a leer.

Al ir leyendo la carta, la sonrisa de Will comenzó a crecer cada vez más. Percy había aceptado darles un vistazo a los guardianes de Harry y de ser posible, encontrar alguna forma de que lo expulsaran o lo sacaran del colegio. Will sabía que contactarse con Percy había sido una buena decisión. Ahora sólo tenía que asistir a Encantamientos y después podría celebrar su brillante forma de pensar con una ronda o dos con Ginny. Se estaba poniendo duro de sólo pensarlo. Tampoco ayudaba el haber ignorado su libido desde que se había estado obsesionado con su hermano durante su primer mes, y ahora estaba regresando.

Will abandonó la habitación y en su excitación tiró la carta de Percy en el piso del aula. Todavía ignorando su error, caminó hacía el corredor de Encantamientos y no vio la sombra que emergió y entró a la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

* * *

><p>Harry había salido a hurtadillas de su dormitorio temprano esa mañana. Estaba tan inquieto por todo el descanso que había tenido que escapar. Así que revisó para asegurarse que Draco y los otros chicos estuvieran dormidos antes de huir. Vagabundeó por un tiempo cerca del lago hasta que el desayuno comenzó.<p>

Conjuró un hechizo de invisibilidad en sí mismo que era más efectivo que uno de desilusión y entró en el Gran Salón. Se sentó al final de la mesa de Slytherin y se alimentó. Vio a Draco entrar y buscando frenéticamente por el salón antes de salir nuevamente. Claramente estaba buscando a su paciente perdido.

Harry volvió la vista hacia la mesa de rojo y dorado y vio a su hermano. Vio como la lechuza aterrizó frente a él y vio como los ojos de Will se iluminaban al ver la carta. Vio a su gemelo guardar la carta y después hablar con la más pequeña de los Weasley. Harry sabía que su hermano estaba metido en algo y decidió seguirlo al verlo levantarse de la mesa.

Siendo cuidadosamente silencioso, Harry siguió a su hermano hacia el segundo piso y lo observó entrar a la habitación. Harry esperó fuera hasta que su hermano saliera, lo que ocurrió dos minutos después, Harry conjuró un hechizo para que la puerta no se cerrara demasiado rápido. Vio a su hermano tirar accidentalmente la carta e ignorar lo que hizo, cuando se alejaba caminando. Harry se deslizó dentro de la habitación y recogió la nota, antes de deslizarse nuevamente fuera de la habitación para regresar a su habitación, y a un muy irritado enfermero rubio.

Cuando Harry regresó al dormitorio, notó que Draco aún no había regresado. Rápidamente se cambió nuevamente a unos pijamas y se deslizó dentro de su cama antes de abrir la nota. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente a las palabras y supo que finalmente había conseguido pruebas de que su hermano estaba tratando de deshacerse de él. Decidió confrontar a su hermano una vez que le estuviera permitido salir de la cama y que debería involucrar a cierto Príncipe de Hielo.

Además, si apelaba al amor de Draco por las venganzas y su odio por los leones, tal vez se olvidaría de su acto de desaparición durante la mañana. Cómodo con su plan, Harry se sentó y esperó a que el rubio regresara a la habitación.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa Gente! **

**Bien, si ya leyeron mi pequeño drabble, sabrán porque sigo aquí, sino... ¿qué esperan? Está en mi perfil ^^ **

**Bueno, mis vacaciones se pospusieron hasta nuevo aviso... u.u y estoy muy deprimida...**

**Les traigo hoy el capi porque, las vacaciones se "pospusieron" no se cancelaron, así que pronto me iré y como sé, será en fin de semana, no podré actualizar en esos días, así que para que luego me la perdonen se las dejo hoy ^^**

**Espero les guste! ¡Fue el primer beso! Haha en el siguiente se pondra mejor... los siguientes capis... dios... espero esten al pendiente de ellos ^^**

**¡Besos!**

_**Luna Oscura***_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: .net/s/5873697/10/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** XI **

* * *

><p>Draco estaba cansado de buscar a Harry, así que se dio por vencido, decidiendo eventualmente esperar en el dormitorio. Cuando regresó, se encontró con una escena intimidante. Harry se encontraba en su cama, como debería ser, pero había mucha gente a su alrededor, incluyendo al Auror negro. Cuando Draco entró en la habitación, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo, lo que no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios. Draco estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó a Miriam comenzar a gritar:<p>

—¡¿Y dónde has estado? —comenzó—. Te confié en ti para que vigilaras y cuidaras de Harry, y cuando vengo a hacer el último chequeo, ¡no te encuentran por ninguna parte! —A este punto, Miriam comenzó a caminar furiosa hacia él— ¡Pudo haberse caído de la cama, herirse o algo peor! ¡¿Qué pasa si hubiera necesitado ir al baño, o le hubiera dado un ataque, o muerto? ¡Todo porque tu decidiste ir a vagabundear por el castillo! —Ahora estaba a pulgadas de su rostro, gritando— ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor, señor? —demandó.

Honestamente, Draco podía decir que sólo había estado aterrorizado de tres personas en toda su vida, antes de conocer a Miriam; El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, su padre y su tía Bellatrix. Y ahora Miriam, lo que ahora hacía esa lista de cuatro. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia, sus orificios nasales se dilataban levemente. La bruja lo miraba con sus ojos color avellana tan duros como diamantes, e incluso, aunque ella fuera más pequeña de estatura, se miraba imponente a su lado. Sí, Miriam la sanadora era escalofriante. Sabiendo que tenía que calmarla, y que probablemente ella sabría si estaba mintiendo, decidió decir la verdad. Draco estaba viendo que incluso podía pasarle el enojo a otra persona…

—¡Estaba buscando a Harry! ¡Se escapó esta mañana así que me puse a buscarlo por todo el castillo! —dijo rápidamente, apurado en quitarse esos abrasadores ojos de encima. Le gustaba Harry, claro, pero escogió su propia seguridad en lugar de ser leal a su probable novio. Su confesión funcionó a la perfección, porque Miriam giró rápidamente y retrocedió lo que había avanzado directo hacia la cama con pasos alarmantemente rápidos.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡Me dijiste que cuando despertaste Draco ya se había ido! ¡Me dijiste que has sido un buen niño y que has descansado! ¡Me has dicho que podía confiar en ti! ¿En qué más me has mentido? —demandó. Draco observó como el pánico comenzaba a entrar en los ojos de Harry, antes de tratar de salir impune de la ira de Miriam.

—Miriam, mi amor, mi inspiración y diosa de mi vida. Puede me que haya, posiblemente… ido y regresado sin que le avisara a Draco, y puede que sea verdad que te haya dicho una muy pequeña mentira sobre estar descansando y despertar con un enfermero perdido. Lo que, visto desde otro punto, no fue la mejor de las ideas, ya que Draco sólo ha visto por sí mismo y les ha dejado saber que no era verdad… —Aquí, Harry le mandó dagas con la mirada a Draco a través de la habitación—, pero, si piensas un poco sobre eso, Miriam, ¡verás que fue muy beneficioso cuando veas lo que he descubierto! —Draco escuchó cuando Harry dijo lo último con un poco de entusiasmo, como si eso pudiera distraer a la irritada Sanadora.

—Tiene que ser de vida o muerte, Harry —dijo la Sanadora con tono venenoso. Draco notó que los otros ocupantes de la habitación lentamente se habían alejado de Miriam y del chico en la cama durante la conversación. _Personas inteligentes_, pensó, regresando su atención a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

—Bueno, esto nos hace ganar cincuenta galeones… ¿eso ayuda? —dijo Harry, su voz comenzaba a sonar optimista y con esperanza por las noticias que podrían cambiar su situación. Aparentemente, mencionar el dinero fue su mejor acción, pues Draco vio que casi todo el enojo de Miriam se evaporó de su postura. La Sanadora rápidamente acomodó las sabanas antes de sentarse, actuando como una adolescente que espera por un chisme.

—Oh, ¿qué apuesta hemos ganado? —Harry suspiró audiblemente con alivio.

—Jake y Jonathan nos deben cincuenta galeones cada uno y Parker nos debe diez galeones por cabeza —comenzó, hablando rápida y conspiradoramente, indicaciones clásicas de que Harry cambiaba drásticamente para convertirse en alguien tan chismoso como Miriam.

—¿Qué apuesta perdieron? ¿Fue la que involucraba a tres gatos o la que era sobre la caja de misterios? —preguntó. Los dos estaban ignorando a todos los demás en la habitación, vibrando excitadamente por sus ganancias. Draco quería preguntar cuántas apuestas habían hecho y sobre qué eran, pero después de observar a los otros del grupo prefirió no preguntar.

—Ninguna; ¡tengo la prueba de que es mi gemelo quien está tratando de sacarme de la escuela y porqué! —dijo Harry orgullosamente. Draco observó cómo sacaba una carta de debajo de su almohada y se la enseñaba a Miriam, quien abrió el pergamino y leyó rápidamente, para después esbozar una enorme sonrisa y saltar de la cama.

—¡Paguen, chicos! —exclamó, enseñando sus palmas abiertas a Jake y al chico de cabellos negros, aparentemente Jonathan, quien estaba parado a su lado. Los dos lucían irritados por perder cien galeones cada uno, pero fielmente ambos sacaron unas bolsitas de cuero del bolsillo; metieron la mano y se pusieron a contar, mientras que una sonriente Miriam se acercaba y les ayudaba con la tarea.

—¿Puedo ver la carta, Harry? —preguntó Kingsley. Draco estaba tan absorto viendo a Miriam regodeándose con el dinero, que saltó cuando escuchó la voz del Auror.

—Por supuesto, Tad. Supongo que tengo que decirles a todos lo que dice. —Draco asumió que todos se habían olvidado de que él seguía en la habitación, pues nadie había mirado en su dirección por los pasados cinco minutos. Usando eso como ventaja, se escurrió hacia su cama y se sentó, escondiéndose de la mitad de la habitación atrás de las cortinas.

—Will le escribió a Percy Weasley, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquel chico raro y pelirrojo que camina como si trajera una varita en el trasero, le pidió que buscara cualquier cosa legal que pudiera hacer que me expulsaran del colegio. Por lo que puedo suponer, Percy ha aceptado ayudarle porque no sólo conoce el "estrés de tener un hermano más popular" si no que aparentemente, lo han dejado de lado en varias promociones y es mi culpa. Merlín sabrá por qué es mi culpa, pero… —declaró calmadamente.

—Umm… tu descripción me suena familiar, pero, ¿quién es exactamente? —preguntó una mujer. Era más o menos de la misma edad de Harry, tenía el cabello de un rubio cenizo y ojos aguamarina.

—Oh, es uno de los secretarios de Williams. Recuerda, es aquel pelirrojo snob que trató de gritarnos a Oliver y a mí cuando estábamos tratando de hacerle una broma al ministro Williams. Se puso realmente rojo y comenzó a gritar, después trató de hacer que un Auror nos sacara de ahí después de levantarnos cargos. Le dije a Williams todo lo que había dicho y que no confiaba en él, así que Williams se rehusó a dejarle saber sobre el Proyecto Zeus o los Titanes. No lo ha promovido y está tratando de acomodarlo en otro departamento. —Harry asintió al final de su discurso, como si estuviera aprobando la información que había dado.

—¡Cierto, lo recuerdo! —dijo un chico con cabello color arena. Parecía que había dos clones a su lado, así que Draco asumió que ese era Oliver y que era parte de unos trillizos.

—Bien, Sombra. Le llevaré esto al ministro Williams y me las arreglaré con este Weasley. ¿Puedes lidiar con tu hermano? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Claro, Tad, de hecho le iba a preguntar a Draco si me ayudaba con Will. —Como si recordaran que el rubio estaba ahí, todos en la habitación levantaron la mirada y la volvieron al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el rubio. Sin poder localizarlo enseguida, comenzaron a buscar por la habitación. Finalmente uno de los clones lo descubrió y lo delató con los demás.

—Hey, Draco —comenzó Harry—. Entonces, respecto a todo lo que acabas de escuchar… —continuó Harry, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello tímidamente.

—No fuiste educado en casa, eres parte de algo llamado Proyecto Zeus y Titanes, estas en un nivel muy personal con el Ministro y probablemente con la mitad del departamento de Aurores. Sí, investigué eso y no le diré a nadie, si me dices qué es lo que haces exactamente —señaló Draco. Sabía que ellos simplemente podían oblivetearlo y acabar con eso, pero esperaba que Harry tuviera compasión.

Draco observó como todos se enderezaron, haciendo un análisis mental sobre él antes de voltear hacia Harry, esperando un veredicto. Incluso Harry estaba observándolo con una mirada rara en los ojos. Draco vio que asintió para sí mismo nuevamente como si estuviera aprobándose por sus propios pensamientos y después habló.

—Confío en Draco. El tiempo que he pasado aquí mi guardia se ha bajado a su alrededor y ustedes saben que eso sólo pasa con unas pocas personas selectas. No creo que él vaya a traicionarme o dar alguna información sobre cualquier alma en esta habitación, pero para hacer la cosa más llevadera con sus cabezas, le pediré que haga un juramento mágico. Además, podría ser útil si estamos estancados en la escuela y puede actuar como señuelo cuando tenga que irme a misiones. Puede correr rumores sobre mí y ocultar mi paradero de los demás. —Harry asintió nuevamente, antes de escanear la habitación para juzgar sus reacciones. Todos parecían aprobarlo… excepto Kingsley.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto, Harry? ¿Realmente confías en él o sólo haces esto porque tienes un pequeño enamoramiento con el chico? —preguntó. Draco vio que las mejillas de Harry se tornearon un poco rosadas, observando a Kingsley, quien estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al transmitir lo mucho que quería que Harry reconsiderara el lanzarle un _Obliviate_ a Draco, pero el rubio vio que la determinación inundó el rostro de Harry.

—Tad, nunca arriesgaría mi tapadera o la seguridad de nadie en esta habitación por un pequeño enamoramiento. —Draco sintió un dolor apretar su corazón al enterarse que sólo era un "pequeño enamoramiento"—. Necesito que confíes en mi juicio con esto, y más importante, en mí. —El corazón de Draco renació con las palabras.

—Harry, sabes que confío en ti, pero yo… ¡no confío en él! —Kingsley casi gritó de frustración. Draco volvió a ver a Harry; era como un juego verbal de bludgers.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es porque su padre es un mortífago o porque me gusta? Todavía recuerdo lo que hiciste cuando pensaste que me gustaba Jonathan. —Jonathan lució incómodo, su pálido rostro mostraba vergüenza y miedo, sus ojos volaban de Kingsley al piso… Draco se preguntó qué había pasado ahí. Viendo esa reacción, el rubio esperó no tener alguna experiencia similar a la del chico.

—Ambos… tal vez… —murmuró Kingsley. Draco tenía curiosidad por saber por qué no podía decir algo más que eso.

—Kingsley, estaré bien. Draco no me lastimará. ¡Ahora dile a Draco qué está pasando! —Parecía que Harry siempre asumía esa voz entusiasta cuando pensaba que eso distraería a los otros. Pero al parecer había fallado con Kingsley, pues seguía más huraño e incómodo que el resto.

Harry le hizo señas con el dedo a Draco para que se acercara.

—Draco, esto es lo que está sucediendo…

Draco escuchó todo lo que Harry dijo, y los pequeños comentarios hechos por los otros. Estaba en shock por toda la información que le habían dado. Harry era muchísimo más dañino de lo que pensó en un principio. Draco sabía que todavía le estaban reteniendo algo de información y que los nombres de los Titanes no eran los originales. Después de que Harry terminó diciéndole todo lo que consideró importante, Kingsley se fue con los trillizos y Miriam regreso a sus labores en los cuarteles generales, mientras Lesley, la chica rubia, Jake, Evan, Jonathan y Sam, quien era un pequeño de cabellos negros que la mayoría del tiempo se escondía entre las sombras, se sentaron a discutir sobre Will Potter.

Saciado y con las ropas arrugadas, Will salía del aula donde se había encontrado con Ginny, cuando se topó con Ron.

—¡Hey, Ron! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, golpeando discretamente la puerta para advertir a Ginny de la presencia de alguien más.

—Hey, compañero, estaba buscándote de hecho. Les conté a algunos Ravenclaws sobre ayudar a Harry, y Cho Chang dijo que ella sabía algo que tal vez nos podría ayudar. Aparentemente hay algo en las reglas del colegio. —Le dijo Ron, mientras comenzaban a alejarse del aula.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, mientras daba una mirada por sobre su hombro para ver a Ginny asomando su cabeza fuera de la puerta y sacudió su cabeza suavemente, en señal de que regresara al aula hasta que su hermano se fuera.

—Síp, personas que leen las reglas del colegio… rarísimo —dijo Ron, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad—. De cualquier forma, Cho te está esperando en la biblioteca.

—Genial, Ron, ahora iré a verla —dijo, mientras daban vuelta en una de las esquinas y perdían de vista el aula. Le alegraba que Ron no fuera observador y no viera a su hermana abandonar la habitación o caminar silenciosamente varios metros atrás de ellos.

Cuando Will entró a la biblioteca, vio a Cho esperándolo al lado de la puerta. La muchacha le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a los estantes, así que asintió y caminó tras ella. La chica lo llevó hasta una de las esquinas más oscuras y aisladas a las que nadie se acercaba, se dio la vuelta y le extendió un libro que ya estaba abierto, esperando por él. Tomó el libro al momento en que ella apuntaba hacia la mitad de la página izquierda.

—Sección tres, subsección dos, habla sobre la asistencia a clases; si un estudiante pierde más de seis semanas de clases sin permiso paternal o nota médica, entonces ese estudiante es suspendido, si otros estudiantes expresan incomodidad, entonces se puede expulsar al estudiante del colegio. El director debe cumplir con los motivos de incomodidad de los estudiantes y/o padres y expulsar al estudiante, sólo puede ser impedido por los Consejeros del Colegio —dijo calmadamente. Will leyó la sección dos veces antes de marcar la página y cerrar el libro.

—Eres absolutamente brillante. —Le dijo antes de tomar su cintura y acercarla a él. Will comenzó a besarla en señal de gratitud, pensando en las cartas que le enviaría a sus padres y la que tendría que escribirle al director. Era un talento, realmente, el poder hacer dos cosas; satisfacer a una chica y planear al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba contar cuantas semanas había faltado su gemelo antes de sacar a relucir sobre esa regla. Debería de esperar un tiempo, pero podía esperar una semana o dos si eso significaba que podía sacar a su gemelo del colegio.

Mentalmente, Will ya llevaba escrita la mitad de la carta que le iba a mandar a sus padres, cuando sintió que la chica en sus brazos se ponía más atrevida, así que regresó toda su atención a ella mientras las manos de Cho comenzaban abrir sus pantalones y a bajarlos. _Síp, es bueno ser yo_, pensó para sí mismo, al sentirla empujarlo contra un estante y arrodillarse ante él.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Will Potter se sentó para desayunar, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Su vida estaba recuperando su cause habitual y, después de escribir la carta a sus padres, convenció a Lavender de subir a su habitación. Después de semanas de negligencia, la población femenina de Hogwarts parecía estar muy al pendiente de él. Seguía sonriendo para sí mismo cuando levantó la vista y vio a su hermano entrar junto con Draco Malfoy.

Will notó el amarilloso color en algunos lugares de su piel —¿marcas de moretes?— y la forma en que Harry parecía usar su brazo derecho cuando hacía señas. Will entró un poco en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba que su hermano perdiera más días de clases antes de poder poner en marcha la regla. Pensando rápidamente, se volvió hacia sus compañeros de casa y habló rápido y silenciosamente.

—Bien, todavía necesitamos que pierda más de doce días de clases antes de poder ir con el Director. Necesitamos impedir que asista a clases. ¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó.

—Bueno, podemos arrojarlo por las escaleras —dijo Seamus. Al ver el horror dibujado en los rostros, habló rápidamente en su defensa—. Me refiero a mitad de ellas, no desde arriba. Sólo… ustedes saben, lo suficiente para enviarlo a la enfermería. Ustedes saben que Pomfrey mantiene a las personas ahí para siempre cuando se lastiman.

Todos aceptaron silenciosamente; la enfermera era conocida por mantener a las personas en la enfermería por días cuando ella pensaba que necesitaban descansar. Lentamente, todos aceptaron y se pusieron a asignar posiciones. Seamus lanzaría el hechizo zancadilla, pues fue su idea. En caso de fallar, varias personas estarían en los alrededores para también conjurar el hechizo. Después de finalizar su plan, Will vio a su hermano a través del comedor.

Will resopló en disgusto cuando vio que su hermano estaba recargado sobre Malfoy y el brazo del príncipe de las serpientes se encontraba sobre los hombros de su gemelo. Observó cómo Harry se volteaba hacia Malfoy y le susurraba algo, para después ver al rubio sonreír con suficiencia, para después susurrar de vuelta y acariciar el cuello de su hermano. Will sintió enojo y disgusto recorrerlo cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no sólo era un muerde almohadas, sino que, de todos los chicos en Hogwarts estaba interesado en Malfoy. Sí, lo bueno que se desharía de su hermano antes de que deshonrara a la familia Potter y arruinara la reputación de Will.

Harry despertó esa mañana y se dio la vuelta para ver a Draco abotonando su camisa. Sonrió para sí al observar los delgados dedos del rubio deslizando cada botón en su ojal y avanzando al siguiente. Cuando Draco terminó volteó hacia su cama y sonrió al ver al otro chico despierto. Harry observó cómo caminaba casualmente hacia él y se agachaba para besarlo suavemente y después regresar a su uniforme.

Después de que los otros se fueron el día anterior, Harry, sumamente sonrojado, se había quedado en silencio total por cinco minutos para después farfullar: —¿Eres mi novio, Draco? —escuchó una risita antes de sentir dos manos heladas tomar sus muñecas y retirar las manos que ocultaban su rostro. Levantó la mirada para toparse con dos ojos grises observándolo, antes de que Draco sonriera.

—Harry James Potter, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio? —preguntó. Harry se sentó en estado de shock por unos diez segundos antes de sonreír y arrojar sus brazos sobre el cuello del otro chico y besarlo.

»Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? —preguntó Draco, una vez que se separó de su entusiasta novio (cruzando los dedos). Harry se las arregló para ponerse aún más rojo, antes de asentir y desviar la mirada.

—Lamento haberte saltado prácticamente encima —murmuró. Escuchó a Draco reír nuevamente, para después encontrarse entre los brazos del rubio.

—Nunca te disculpes por besarme. Nunca —susurró Draco en su oído, para después sentir al otro chico besar su cuello.

Harry sonrió por ese recuerdo. Después el moreno explicó que realmente no tenía idea de cómo tener una relación y que lo más lejos que había llegado con una persona eran los besos. Draco fue comprensivo y le dijo que tenía unos cuantos ex-novios, pero que iría al ritmo que Harry estableciera. Harry fue muy feliz esa noche, tanto que le envió una nota a Miriam explicándole de su nueva relación y pidiéndole consejos desesperadamente.

Después de arreglárselas para salir de la cama y vestirse, se fue a desayunar con Draco. Tan pronto como llegaron al Gran Salón, Draco insistió en actuar como un novio posesivo y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros, acercándolo al cuerpo del otro chico. Cuando Draco notaba que alguien le prestaba mucha atención a Harry o lo admiraba de una forma que no le gustara a Draco, el rubio le besaba la mejilla y lanzaba hostiles miradas a las ofensivas personas.

Harry sentía un calorcito por dentro cuando Draco actuaba así y decidió dejar al rubio divertirse un poco. Si se les salía un poco de las manos, le pondría un alto, pero por ahora era algo lindo. Harry notó que los gryffindor estaban actuando extraño y su gemelo estaba en el centro de ello. Cuando terminaron de discutir lo que sea que estuvieran hablando, se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo que los leones estaban cocinando algo y escuchó a Draco decirle que no se preocupara. Cuando Draco comenzó a acariciar su cuello, Harry supo que era tiempo de irse antes de que el rubio comenzara a besarlo en la mesa.

Harry los dirigió fuera del salón y comenzar a avanzar hacia las escaleras para ir a clases, cuando sintió que un hechizo se dirigía hacia él. Después de años de entrenamiento tenía increíbles reflejos y se las arregló para sacar a Draco del camino, cuando vio que el hechizo le pasó rozando. Cuando se dio la vuelta en busca de quien lo invocó, sintió otros tres hechizos y esquivó dos de ellos al agacharse en el escalón. Mientras sacaba a Draco del camino de otro de los hechizos, se volvió para ver un bombarda ir directamente hacia él y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para moverse antes de ser golpeado por él.

Mientras caía por las escaleras vio la mirada de horror en la cara de Draco antes de estrellarse contra el suelo; manchas de rojo y dorado aparecieron a la vista. Al tratar de levantarse su visión se desenfocó y un latigazo de dolor invadió su cabeza antes de desmayarse.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Desgraciadamente, mi lap ha muerto, y no he guardado los ultimos dos capis que había traducido de este fic, así que me tengo sólo hasta el trece, veré que puedo hacer, y pues mientras tanto no sé hasta cuando vaya a tener compu para volver a publicar, trataré de que sea pronto, y robaré la de mi broo, pero él también es un vicio así que se la pasa pegado aquí ¬¬**

**Espero puedan tenerme paciencia pues sé que apenas se estaba poniendo intersante, y me da mucho coraje por que el capi catorce fue uno con el que batalle mucho y era super largo e intersante u.u**

**bueno, no los aburro más con esto.. espero lo hayan disfrutado y contestaré comentarios cuando pueda u.u**

**¡Besos!**

**_Luna Oscura*_**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

**Autor: trexie**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Beta: GiselleFriends**

**Original: /s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears**

**STTB**

**Capítulo VI**

Draco estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Harry en la enfermería por segundo día consecutivo. Después de observar a Harry volando por el aire y luego estrellarse, Draco había bajado las escaleras para encontrar a su novio inconsciente. Rápidamente, el rubio lo llevó hacia la enfermería para después mandarle una lechuza a Miriam. Decir que la rubia Sanadora estaba enojada cuando llegó sería una grave subestimación.

_Draco levantó la vista del rostro de Harry cuando escuchó que abrieron la puerta. Miriam se encontraba parada en la entrada, luciendo enojada. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama, murmurando que Harry era un peligro andante para el mundo y sobre cómo la estaban sobrexplotando como sanadora. Después de examinar a Harry, Miriam tuvo una charla de sanadora a sanadora con Madame Pomfrey; le administró a Harry varias pociones y conjuró algunos encantamientos, para después dirigirse a Draco. Habló cuidadosamente, pero con efectividad._

_—Draco, Harry ha sufrido un traumatismo y tiene algunos huesos rotos por el bombarda, que básicamente lo estrelló contra el suelo, pero lo que más me preocupa es el shock que le ha causado a su sistema. Harry estaba sanando de su última misión, así que su cuerpo ya estaba regenerándose para ayudar al proceso de sanación. Pero a causa de esto, su magia esta sobrecargada… es esencial que descanse. Se necesitará un par de días para que se recupere antes de poder asistir medicamente sus últimas heridas, así que mientras tanto estará en un coma regenerativo. Regresaré en tres días para revisarlo y después de eso vendré diariamente, pero esta vez no tendrás que hacer de enfermero. Harry estará dormido. Ahora, debo de ir a hablar con la enfermera a cargo sobre lo que Harry puede o no ingerir. Tiene algunas alergias de las que debe estar al pendiente._

_Con eso, la Sanadora se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la enfermera para comenzar una larga plática sobre la salud de Harry y su proceso de curación._

Draco sabía que todavía quedaba otro día antes de que Harry despertara, pero no podía dejar de visitarlo y tratar de asimilar su relación con él. La primera vez que conoció a Harry le había atraído su aura misteriosa; él era el hombre peligroso que se escondía entre las sombras y llenaba de miedo el corazón de cada persona que conocía. Cuando volvió a ver a Harry, era el Salvador del Mundo, pero seguía siendo un enigma andante; no hablaba con nadie (bueno, aparte de sí mismo) y era como el típico libro de un Gryffindor: desaparecía constantemente. Todavía le asustaba Harry y todo lo que podía hacer hasta la fecha, pero alguna fuerza desconocida lo empujaba a querer conocer al chico. Se había obsesionado con él.

En algún punto la obsesión se convirtió en atracción y eso sólo hizo incrementar su determinación. Harry seguía siendo una fuerza destructiva, pero a este punto, Draco cruzó la barrera y vio al inocente, tímido e ingenuo chico que se escondía tras esos ojos esmeralda. Harry era toda una masa de contradicciones juntas, y Draco no podía evitar encariñarse con él. Todavía ni llegaban a Halloween cuando Harry Potter ya se había ganado un lugar en la lista de "personas favoritas" de Draco. Suspirando para sí, Draco se paró y caminó fuera de la enfermería, esperando que algún día en un futuro cercano pudiera disfrutar de un día con su nuevo novio que no fuera en la enfermería.

**STTB****  
><strong>

Will no pudo detenerse a la hora de ordenar una gran fiesta esa noche para los de su casa. No sólo su casa se había unido para ayudar, si no que el plan fue mejor de lo esperado. Nadie esperaba que Harry fuera golpeado por el primer hechizo, pero cuando evadió los otros tres al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a preocuparse. Sólo cuando Ginny conjuró el _bombarda_ todos respiraron con alivio. Se llevaron a Harry a la enfermería y Will se robó a Ginny para mostrarle su gratitud. Se pasó toda la noche enfocado en ella y en complacerla, sólo retirándose una vez que fue hora de regresar a su habitación. No le importaba; sabía que ella se lo merecía. Además, después de todo lo que le hizo, ella estaría rogando por volver a tenerlo en su cama en menos de una semana.

A la siguiente noche, se las arregló para hablarle a unos elfos domésticos de su propia casa para que trajeran comida y bebidas para la celebración de toda la casa, cuando escuchó que Harry estaba en un coma mágico. Ya despertaría después, así que no se preocuparon por que no fuera capaz de salvarlos del peligro. La mejor parte de toda la situación fue que Dumbledore no sospechaba nada.

Después de fingir una gran preocupación por su hermano, el Director le reveló que estaría investigando a varios chicos que eran hijos de reconocidos mortífagos, hasta encontrar al culpable. Eso, combinado con el coma de Harry y las noticias sobre una competencia entre casas, en la que Will pidió participar, fue una gran noche para celebrar.

**STTB**

Lily y James se encontraban en su casa, la mansión Potter, cuando un elfo doméstico se apareció en el estudio anunciando a un invitado. Supusieron que el invitado estaría en el recibidor y cuando fueron se encontraron con un alto, y que lucía muy enojado, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Kingsley, mi amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —comenzó James.

—Debería estarte preguntando lo mismo —contestó.

—Kingsley, me temo que no te entiendo. Nos encontramos en nuestra casa, planeando un viaje navideño a Hawái —respondió Lily.

—¿Hawái? Están planeando ir a Hawái cuando su hijo más pequeño se encuentra en la enfermería del colegio después de ser atacado, descansando por medio de un coma mágico, ¿y ustedes están planeando un viaje al trópico? —declaró con una calmada voz, la cual envió escalofríos por las columnas de los Potter.

—Bueno, el Director nos aseguró que estaba a salvo, y tiene a Will cuidando de él. Will nos aseguró que sólo era un pequeño desmayo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —replicó James. Tuvo el presentimiento de haber dicho algo malo cuando los oscuros ojos de Kingsley lanzaron chispas.

—¿Pequeño desmayo? ¡Le han enviado muchas maldiciones y le lanzaron un bombarda que hizo que cayera de las escaleras y dejara su cabeza con una herida abierta! —Estaba furioso.

—Kingsley, yo te aseguro que Harry es fuerte y que estará perfectamente bien. Lo que me pregunto es por qué estás tan preocupado por esto. Claro, si el director no está preocupado, ¿entonces por qué lo estarías tú? Nunca has conocido a Harry. —Lily trató de razonar. No entendía por qué alguien de tan bajo cargo en la Orden y quien raramente se presentaba a las reuniones, estaría tan involucrado en los accidentes de su hijo.

—Estoy preocupado porque he estado con Harry por al menos diez años. Yo lo he criado, entrenado y confortado cuando estaba lastimado o asustado. Es mi hijo en todo concepto excepto sanguíneo. Así que tengo toda la razón al estar preocupado por Harry lo que le pase. E incluso tengo toda la razón al estar furioso con ustedes dos por ni siquiera ir a ver a su hijo a la enfermería. ¡En lugar de ir a ver qué le ha pasado a su hijo, ustedes se sientan aquí planeando un viaje a Hawái! ¿Si fuera Will quien estuviera en coma tampoco habrían ido a verlo? —preguntó.

Kingsley estaba furioso con los Potter. Había esperado en el colegio por dos días para que se aparecieran y vieran a Harry, y así poder hablar con ellos. Pero nunca lo hicieron.

Finalmente, después de perder la paciencia, le preguntó a Dumbledore si les había avisado sobre Harry. El director le aseguró que había hablado directamente con ellos y que aun así ellos no habían aparecido. Él amaba a Harry, y siempre que salía lastimado se asustaba, y a sus propios padres no les importaba. Se alegraba de tener la custodia legal del muchacho, pues así nunca volvería a permitir que el ministerio le confiara su bienestar a esos idiotas.

Viendo que sus rostros estaban confundidos pero sin preocupación, rugió de frustración y salió de la casa. Les había dicho que Harry había sido atacado, que se golpeó la cabeza y se hirió, e incluso que estaba en un coma mágico y aun así no les importó. Prefirió marcharse antes de comenzar a maldecirlos. A Harry no le hubiera gustado eso, pero eso no evitaba que pensara en cierto grupo de diez jóvenes que les encantaría divertirse un poco con los Potter mayores por su comportamiento.

**STTB**

Lentamente, Harry regresó al mundo de los despiertos al escuchar la voz de Miriam decir: —Ah, bella durmiente, es maravilloso que por fin hayas decidido unírtenos. —Miriam siempre sabía el momento en el que despertaría, así que estaba acostumbrado a que su voz fuera siempre la primera en escuchar. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse más cómodo y después ella le acercó un vaso de agua a sus labios. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, bebió el agua y esperó por el reporte de la sanadora.

—Te has abierto la cabeza con el golpe, te has ganado unos cuantos huesos rotos, mayormente tus costillas, pero a causa del estrés sobre-gastaste tu magia lo que te ganó un shock, así que tuvimos que dormirte y ponerte en un coma mágico por tres días. Estarás adolorido por unos cuantos días más y regresaras a tu reposo. Ahora que tu magia está más estable, finalmente podemos comenzar con la sanación. La enfermera de aquí estaba tratando de matarte cuando llegué; estaba tratando de darte una poción que contiene dedalera, pero llegué y te salvé el trasero nuevamente. Puedes compensarme de la forma en que más quieras —terminó.

—Umm… ¿puedo tener poción contra el dolor pronto o tengo que sufrir un castigo por ser atacado por un grupo de gryffindors fuera de control? —preguntó.

—Todavía no lo decido —anunció la sanadora.

—Adorable. Te diré algo, si me consigues una de esas pequeñas y maravillosas pociones te diré cómo fue que Draco me pidió ser su novio. —Harry supo que su truco funcionó cuando escuchó un grito demasiado femenino emitido por Miriam. Después de un minuto la sanadora estaba pasando la poción por su garganta y el alivio lo invadió.

—¡De acuerdo, escupe! Quiero saber todo. —Se sentó en los pies de la cama. Harry finalmente abrió los ojos para verla sentada con las piernas cruzadas e inclinada hacia el frente con anticipación. Sin importar cuando actuara como su madre y cuanto lo reprendiera, seguía siendo una chica de dieciocho años con un corazón demasiado romántico. Harry sonrió y le contó la historia. Miriam le hizo algunas preguntas, pero principalmente se quedó callada y escuchó el cuento. Después de terminar, finalmente comenzó a hacer más preguntas para informarse mejor.

—Así que, ¿qué tan bien besa? ¿Han ido más lejos desde entonces? ¿Cuándo será su siguiente cita? ¿Estás enamorado de él? —preguntó de una corrida, dejando a Harry parpadeando.

—Umm… ¿muy bien? No. No tengo idea y no creo estar enamorado de él… todavía —contestó.

—¿Todavía?

—Bueno, creo que Draco es asombroso. Por supuesto, era un poco molesto cuando recién llegué aquí y me preocupaba que su padre fuera un mortífago, pero se puso realmente persistente con el coqueteo y sobre querer conocerme así que no sabía qué pensar. Me atraía, pero no fue hasta la primera cita que comencé a encariñarme con él. Después fue cuando estuvo actuando de enfermero y llegué a conocerlo más; sus caprichos y sus peculiaridades. ¿Sabías que cuando realmente se enfoca en algo difícil o interesante, su ceja derecha se arruga y saca un poco la lengua por la parte derecha de su boca?

Harry levantó el rostro para ver la cara de Miriam y encontrar sus ojos un poco vidriosos mientras miraba hacia un lado. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de hablar, Miriam regresó la vista a él y vio un brillo de orgullo y felicidad en sus ojos.

—Continua —pidió.

—Tiene algunas manías como esa, pero principalmente, cuando estoy con él no siento como si tuviera que salvar al mundo. Me siento como si fuera un adolescente normal que hace sus tareas, que va a citas y le da besos a su novio.

—¿Cómo actúa contigo cuando están en público?

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con la pregunta. Estaba esperando que le preguntara eso: —Actúa completamente posesivo. Como cuando alguien me mira de alguna forma mala. El otro día que estábamos desayunando, una slytherin de quinto año trató de coquetear conmigo, pero Draco apretó su brazo a mí alrededor, besó mi mejilla y la miró feo. Eso me llena de calidez, y… no sé, creo que es lindo y maravilloso que me quiera totalmente para él. No tengo que ser el fuerte por una vez. No tengo que ser el líder y no tengo que pelear cuando estoy con él —terminó con un pequeño suspiro, cambió de posición así que ahora se encontraba con las rodillas recargadas en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Recargó su barbilla en sus brazos y volvió a ver a Miriam.

—Realmente estoy feliz por ti, Harry. —El moreno podía ver la sinceridad en su rostro y escucharlo en su voz— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que realmente eras de corazón blandito?

—¡Hey! ¡No soy un blandengue! —exclamó.

—Sí, lo eres. Puede que seas un altamente entrenado asesino, pero justo en este momento eres Harry Potter; un osito de peluche usando una corbata slytherin. —Miriam se rió al ver su rostro ofendido. Harry bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que seguía usando su uniforme del colegio y enarcó una ceja en cuestionamiento hacia ella.

—Bueno, tú sabes que yo nunca te he cambiado y después una plática de corazón a corazón que tuve con Madame Pomfrey, básicamente está pretendiendo que la cama en donde tú estás no existe —explicó. Era verdad que ella nunca se había ocupado de cambiarlo, pues desde la primera vez que trató él le dijo que no lo hiciera. Estaba en medio de una misión cuando ella lo cambió con una bata de hospital, después de ser tratado. Le había gritado mucho, pues así ya no podría saltar nuevamente al campo de batalla. Había tenido ir a buscar su varita u otra, para transfigurar su ropa y eso tomaba tiempo, en el que perdió a los atacantes con quienes estaba luchando. Había estado tan enojado que le gritó hasta hacerla llorar, pero después de ver las lágrimas se detuvo y comenzó a reconfortarla. Después de ese día ella se rehusó a cambiar sus ropas, a menos que tuvieran algo terrible como ácido o algo parecido.

Harry salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó a Miriam hablar nuevamente: —Bien, después de nuestra maravillosa charla de chicas, necesitas descansar. Tu chico maravilloso regresará en algunas horas, así que debes de descansar mucho antes de que te besuquee hasta dejarte nuevamente en coma. —Harry se despidió de ella y se volvió a acostar. Se permitió unos minutos para fantasear sobre su reunión con Draco, antes de deslizarse nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, fue por que escuchó unas voces a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

—No te lo diré nuevamente, Malfoy, ¡no te quiero cerca de mi hijo! —ordenó una voz masculina. Harry abrió uno ojo y vio a James Potter parado frente a un muy enojado Draco Malfoy, quien procedió a gritar de regreso.

—No puedes decirme que hacer, Potter. Harry es mi novio y he sido el único que lo ha visitado todos los días. ¿Dónde han estado tú y tu esposa todos estos días? ¡Creo que es ridículo que me ordenes marcharme cuando he sido el único en esta habitación que se ha preocupado por él! —Harry sabía que era un momento muy inapropiado para sentirse sumamente feliz, pero la declaración de Draco sobre preocuparse por él lo había llenado de calidez. Sabiendo que debería de detenerlos, finalmente de despertó.

—Draco se queda. Técnicamente ha sido promovido para ser mi enfermero personal. —Harry vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que Draco le envió a su padre antes de correr a su lado. El rubio tomó su mano con una de las suyas mientras la otra le retiraba un poco el cabello de los ojos.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —Harry pudo ver la dolorosa preocupación en el rostro del rubio y le sonrió.

—Cansado, adolorido y agarrotado, pero a pesar de todo bien —respondió. Viendo los ojos de Draco, se olvidó de sus padres y del dolor, sólo enfocándose en la belleza que estaba frente a él—. No estabas aquí cuando desperté.

—Esa mujer a la que tú llamas Sanadora, me convenció de irme diez minutos antes de que despertaras. Cuando regresé, me detuvo en el corredor y hablamos por unos minutos antes de que me dijera que habías despertado. Cuando vine corriendo a verte, ya estabas dormido otra vez —dijo, antes de murmurar por lo bajo sobre horribles sanadoras y sus juegos con la mente.

Harry iba a preguntarle sobre eso, cuando escuchó una nueva vos hablar: —¿Harry? —Levantó la mirada para encontrar a su madre y padre dándole miradas cuestionadoras.

—¿Sí, Lily? —respondió.

—¿Por qué esta Malfoy aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que has escuchado lo que le dijo a James. Es mi novio, mi enfermero y la persona que me trajo aquí —declaró. Sabía por qué Draco estaba aquí, pero no sabía por qué lo estaban sus padres. Esperaba encontrarse con Miriam o Kingsley, pero verlos a ellos era una completa sorpresa.

—¡¿Novio? —gritó James. Harry se preguntó si escuchó a Draco la primera vez que lo dijo o si lo ignoró y ahora finalmente estaba entendiéndolo.

—Sí, novio. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó Harry desafiantemente. Conocía la forma en que Will veía la homosexualidad y ahora se preguntaba si lo había aprendido de la forma de pensar de James. Viendo el disgusto cruzar por el rostro de su padre, asumió que estaba en lo correcto. Harry vio a Lily y vio emociones conflictivas cruzar por su rostro. Supo que ella quería apoyarlo por ser su hijo, pero ella había crecido en el mundo muggle y ellos no tenían una gran opinión de la comunidad gay. Harry iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente, cuando su padre dijo algo totalmente inesperado.

—¡Todo es culpa de Kingsley! —gritó. Harry notó que el mencionado Auror entraba en el cuarto, como si su nombre fuera seguido por él. Harry le hizo una seña para que permaneciera oculto, mientras regresaba su atención a James.

—No entiendo —dijo simplemente.

—Nos confesó el otro día que era él quien te había educado y entrenado para que fueras de esta forma. Debió haber plantado esa enfermedad en tu cabeza y ahora crees que eres gay, pero no es así. Sólo necesitas regresar a casa donde podremos tratar tu enfermedad y sacarle de tu sistema —dijo. Harry estaba furioso con el hombre. ¿Realmente creía que ser gay era un virus que se curaba con unas pocas pociones? James continuó con su discurso, ignorando las miradas de odio que le dirigían su hijo y el heredero Malfoy.

—Apuesto a que lo planeó sólo para poder molestarte. Seguramente te toquetea, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que te ha llevado a la cama por años y tu no lo has pesando dos veces por que te ha lavado el cerebro.

Por ahora Harry había tenido suficiente. Tenía poco temperamento, pero con los años aprendió a mantener su ira controlada, pero cuando James Potter comenzó a soltar venenosas palabras sobre su Tad, perdió el control. Harry saltó de la cama y le mando un _Silencius_ con magia sin varita a James.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas? ¡Ser gay no es un virus, amor es amor y no importa si no es entre un hombre y una mujer! ¡Kingsley Shacklebolt es cincuenta veces mejor persona que tú y si vuelves a decir cualquier cosa mala sobre él, yo personalmente te cazaré y te torturaré! —rugió. Harry quería seguir gritando, quería lastimar a James Potter por sus palabras, pero antes de poder seguir haciéndolo sintió un par de cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No vale la pena, amor. —Escuchó a Draco susurrar en su oído. Las palabras de Draco combinadas con su abrazo, calmaron a Harry, quien se recargó hacia atrás, en el confort que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Seguía enojado con James, pero ya no tenía la urgencia de herirlo físicamente hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre de sangre.

—Señor y señora Potter, creo que lo más beneficioso para su salud es que se marchen. —Habló Kingsley hacia los Potter mayores, mientras se acercaba. Lucía tan enojado como Harry, pero mantenía un mejor control. Tenía su varita en mano, pero se las arregló para dejar de apuntar a la aterrorizada pareja.

Harry todavía estaba muy enojado, así que dejó el encantamiento silencioso en su padre, podría deshacerse de él si encontraba a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarlo o tendría que esperarse una semana hasta que se desvaneciera. El moreno los observó marcharse y después se volvió hacia Kingsley con una determinación reluciendo en sus ojos. Kingsley lo observó antes de darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Ya tengo a los Titanes trabajando en ellos. —Entonces Kingsley le dio un abrazo breve, para después marcharse, iba a tener otra charla con las diez personas más vengativas que alguna vez haya conocido.

TBC

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas de Luna:**

Hola Chics!

Bien, después de meses sin actualizar aquí les viene mi explicación... aunque si han leído los fics de la Profesora McGonagall sabrán por qué es que no he podido actualizar...

Sé que a muchas personas les dije que ahora en estas vacaciones planeaba continuar actualizando, pues bien, por causas mayores a mi (realmente) no pude continuar... y ahora sí que una serie de eventos desafortunados me han seguido ocurriendo con el pasar de los días...

La madrugada del 25 de diciembre, cuando regresábamos a casa después de celebrar la noche buena con la familia, llegamos a una casa envuelta en llamas, todo el segundo piso se incendió y mi cuarto (planta baja) quedo inservible, desde entonces hemos estado de aquí para allá, arreglando las cosas, viviendo en otra casa y cosas así... afortunadamente la caja fuerte que mis padres tenían arriba no tuvo ningún daño... en fin...

Cuando empece a trabajar en el negocio de mis padres, mientras ellos se ocupaban de arreglar la casa y yo de cuidar el negocio familiar, dije: "Hey, ahora puedo comenzar a actualizar, empezaré a traducir y a publicar neuvamente" pues el usb donde tenía todo mi hermana lo tenía entre sus cosas ¬¬ ...

Bien, cometí algunas tonterias y borre un capi y el otro y blah blah blah, total que me puse a volver a traducir unos capis, y en lo que mi beta tenía este y... mi mala suerte volvió y perdí mi usb y apenas lo encontré ayer...

Esa fue una buena noticia, ahora después de un mes de estar de casa en casa, por fin regresamos a mi casa la semana pasada, pues ya terminaron de remodelar el piso de abajo y hoy comenzarán a construir el segundo piso ^^... esperemos que todo esto pase pronto... de verdad creo que no puedo soportar más tragedias hasta cinco años más... y ahora viene el 2012 ¬¬ ¡Mierda!

Si terminaron de leer esto, es que realmente les interesa mi vida, y por ello les doy las gracias...

Como comprenderán, no puedo prometer una actualización a la semana o cosas por el estilo, pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda...

Espero que todos se encuentren bien y que tengan una muy buena semana...

Chao!

Besos!

Luna Oscura*


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears**

Autor: trexie

Traducido por: Luna Oscura

Beta: GiselleFriends

Original: .net/s/5873697/4/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears

STTB

Capítulo XIII

Harry suspiró mientras se recargaba contra su novio. Todavía trataba de acostumbrarse a esa palabra, pero cuando Draco posó sus brazos a su alrededor no pudo evitar olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Kingsley le había asegurado que los Titanes le harían una pequeña visita a los Potter por su visita de esa mañana, pero todavía estaba ansioso. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estarían James y Lily tan molestos sobre el asunto gay que dejarían de tratar de llevarse a Harry a casa? ¿O esto sólo alentaría su motivación de sacarlo de Hogwarts? Además, ¿qué se supone que harían sobre el ataque Gryffindor? Sabía que su hermano tenía que ver con eso pero, ¿cómo podía probarlo? Más importante: ¿cómo podía tomar venganza…?

Todos tenían pequeños y sucios secretos y, aunque Harry sabía que Will había estado contando historias falsas que los involucraban a los dos, debía de haber algo más profundo que eso y necesitaba averiguarlo. Necesitaba un espía dentro de Gryffindor. Alguien en quien confiara y que supiera que haría un buen trabajo. Alguien astuto y que fuera capaz de convencer a los leones de dejarlos entrar en su círculo. Hermione nunca podría hacerlo pues ya era una paria, Neville era demasiado tímido y Dean era demasiado leal a su hermano y a sus amigos. No, necesitaba a alguien nuevo. Necesitaba a Justin Dove.

Harry se conectó para poder llamar a los cuarteles y le hizo un gesto a Draco para que permaneciera un momento en silencio: —Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —preguntó.

—¿Qué onda, Harry?

—¡Tonks, perfecto! Necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito hablar con el Dove. ¿Puedes conseguirme una reunión con él? —preguntó.

—Claro, Harry, pero, ¿hay alguna razón en particular? ¿Qué pasa si esta ocupado? —preguntó Tonks.

—El Dove nunca está demasiado ocupado para mi. Sólo tráelo a la enfermería de Hogwarts y dile que no debe ser visto. —Con eso, cerró la conexión y se volvió para darle una breve explicación a Draco—. El Dove es… bueno, básicamente es como yo pero con menos entrenamiento y canadiense. Me debe unos favores y creo que es perfecto para infiltrarse a Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué es perfecto? —inquirió Draco.

—Porque hay una razón por la cual me debe tantos favores. Salvé su trasero de muchas situaciones cercanas a la muerte. —Con eso, Harry se volvió a acurrucar en los brazos de Draco y cerró sus ojos.

Draco se sentó observando a Harry por unos minutos, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Harry se acompasó. Draco no sabía quien era ese chico Dove y esperaba que no pusiera trabas en su relación con Harry, quien todavía estaba inseguro de ella. Harry era un chico asombroso, que también era amable, hermoso pero malditamente letal, y Draco era el hijo de un mortífago. ¿Qué había visto Harry en él? Decidiendo que el tren de sus pensamientos no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, se movió cuidadosamente para que los dos estuvieran recostados. Cerró los ojos y siguió a Harry al mundo de los sueños.

Lily y James habían regresado a casa después de visitar a Harry y se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos. Los dos todavía estaban temblando por lo que habían aprendido. Su hijo era gay.

—Es porque no ha tenido una figura materna en su vida —decidió Lily. James miró a su esposa y simplemente asintió, pues habían sido incapaces de remover el hechizo silenciador—. Quiero decir, Will creció con su madre, pero Harry probablemente fue encerrado en el sótano del Ministerio, rodeado de hombres, y no conocía nada más. Creo que si lo traemos a casa, entonces podemos mantenerlo a salvo y ayudarlo a solucionar este… pequeño obstáculo —añadió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos antes que el fuego volviera a la vida y dejara entrar a un hombre con un look desaliñado, largo cabello negro y una sonrisa traviesa: —Hola, Lils, Prongs, ¿cómo esta el pequeño Harry? —preguntó.

—¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Fue atacado por mortífagos en el colegio y descubrimos que está saliendo con el hijo de Lucius! —exclamó Lily. Ella sabía que Sirius estaría de acuerdo con ellos.

—¿El hijo de Lucius? ¿Qué pasa con mi ahijado? —Instantáneamente, Sirius perdió su aire juguetón y se sentó al lado de James.

—Bueno, eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar. Creo que es porque no ha tenido una figura materna en su vida, así que sólo se ha conectado con hombres y fue por eso que se volvió así. Necesitamos traerlo a casa para ayudarlo.

—Espera, veamos si estamos en la misma página aquí. ¿Qué es lo que más les molesta: que sea gay o que esté saliendo con el hijo de Lucius? —preguntó.

—Bueno, ¡que es gay, por supuesto! —Sirius dirigió la mirada a su mejor amigo para verlo asintiendo con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su esposa.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada, James?

—Oh, Harry se enojó con nosotros por acusar a su entrenador de ser la razón de que a nuestro hijo le gusten otros hombres, así que hechizó a James con un hechizo silencioso. No hemos podido quitarlo todavía —dijo ella.

—No puedo creer esto. ¿Realmente tuviste una discusión con Harry por ser gay, James? Puedo entender que Lily tenga problemas al aceptarlo, pues creció con el prejuicio de los muggles, ¡pero tu eres un sangrepura! No puedo creer que dejes que ella te afecte tan profundamente que has olvidado todo lo que te han enseñado. —Sirius se incorporó de un salto y avanzó hacia la chimenea.

—¿A qué te refieres con sus enseñanzas, Sirius? —Lily lucía honestamente confusa, mientras James lucía como si tuviera problemas para recordar algo importante.

—A todos los niños sangre pura y mestizos, magos y hechiceras, se les enseña que en el Mundo Mágico no importa de quién te enamoras. Ellos no tienen prejuicios como en el mundo muggle contra las parejas del mismo sexo. De niños, somos enseñados a aceptar esto y, James, has olvidado esto, ¿no es así? Será mejor que pienses largo y tendido sobre esto porque ahora puede que pierdas más que un hijo. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a conocer a mi ahijado, ¡lo que ustedes han estado evitando que hiciera! —Con eso dicho, Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fue vía flu.

—James, ¿realmente te enseñaron que tener pareja del mismo sexo estaba bien? —preguntó Lily a su esposo. Ella observó mientras James ganaba una apariencia avergonzada en su rostro y asentía con la cabeza—. Oh, cariño, bueno yo todavía necesito tiempo para pensar sobre esto. Harry necesita una madre en su vida y no dejaré que Albus o ese Kingsley me impidan traer a mi bebé a casa. —Lily se levantó y dejó la habitación, dejando a su esposo contemplando la situación.

STTB

Mientras Sirius regañaba a los Potter, un grupo de once personas se encontraba conspirando alrededor de una mesa.

—Tengo la puerta trasera cubierta.

—Sólo necesito dos minutos antes de que entres.

—He estado practicando ese hechizo todo el día.

—Sólo mantengan todas las radios prendidas.

—No puedo creer lo que ellos dicen.

—¿Y qué pasa si no se encuentran en casa?

—¿Quién dijo que habían cerrado la red flu?

—¡Por supuesto que estarán en casa! ¿Dónde más podrían estar?

—Eso es ridículo, no vamos a dejar truchas al azar por toda la casa.

—¡Tengo la red flu!

—¿Ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer?

—¡Truchas!

—¡Pescado!

—¡Esconderse!

—¡Truchas no!

—Ignoren a esos tres, ¿todos los demás ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?

—¿Cuál es la señal, de nuevo?

—Shh, alguien viene.

Sólo entonces, Tonks abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias y encendió la luz para ver a los diez titanes y a Kingsley parados alrededor de la mesa. Rápidamente, viendo a todo el grupo reunido, asintió su cabeza una vez y volvió a apagar la luz y a salir de la habitación.

—Creo que por fin, después de todos estos años, se ha dado por vencida al hacer preguntas.

—De acuerdo… ¿todos listos? Nos iremos en diez minutos.

STTB

Harry despertó hacía veinte minutos, pero disfrutaba de la calidez de Draco así que decidió relajarse y dejar al otro chico dormir. Estaba algo tranquilo, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien caminando sobre las lozas del piso hacia su cama. Descartó a la sanadora pues ella se mantenía lejos de él, y a Kingsley, pues sus pasos eran más ligeros. Estaba descalificando a los titanes cuando la persona finalmente habló.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? —Harry identificó esa voz de la oficina de Aurores, pero como la mayoría de los Aurores no lo conocían, no pudo ponerle rostro o nombre a la voz. La voz habló nuevamente: —Oh, cachorro, desearía que estuvieras despierto para poder hablar.

—Amor, deja de pretender que estas dormido y respóndele al hombre. —Harry gimió antes de abrir los ojos y ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de su novio. Suspirando, rodó para ver a un hombre alto con cabello negro y unos grises ojos que le regresaban la mirada. Observó la apariencia del hombre y notó la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre antes de hablar.

—Hola. No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿quién eres tú? —Este hombre estaba interrumpiendo su tiempo con Draco, no tenía que ser educado, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, soy Sirius Black! Soy tu padrino, se supone que nos conoceríamos en Navidad, pero después de la visita que acabo de tener con tus padres decidí verte antes —dijo. Harry comenzó a recordar información el hombre después de escuchar su nombre. Black era uno de los mejores Aurores en el departamento, pero como era demasiado cercano al padre de Harry, nunca lo llevaron al Proyecto Zeus. Era altamente condecorado y conocido por hacerle bromas a la oficina entera. Harry quedó atrapado en una de sus trampas, antes de deshacerla rápidamente y retirarse para evitar ser descubierto.

—Una vez quedé atrapado en la trampa que dejaste en la oficina de Madame Bones; la que se trataba de una gran red, vinagre y bicarbonato de sodio.

Sirius lucía como si estuviera teniendo una epifanía al escuchar las palabras: —¿Tú eres el fantasma que he estado buscando? Esa era una de mis más brillantes bromas y alguien cayó, pero logró escapar. ¡Quedé devastado y no podía encontrar al culpable! —Sus ojos ganaron un brillo infantil al estar discutiendo sobre la broma, y Harry supo que ese hombre no lucía como alguien que tuviera un problema con su relación con Draco, pues no había hecho algún comentario o mostrado disgusto.

—Fue difícil escapar, pero después de que escapé decidí usar tus trampas como ejercicios de entrenamiento. Caminaba por el departamento de Aurores buscándolas y evitándolas lo mejor que podía. Realmente eres brillante con las cosas que inventas.

—Aww… bueno, gracias. Lo intento, pero la mayoría de las personas no pueden apreciar todo el duro trabajo que pongo en unas de las trampas que diseño. Ahora, del por qué estoy aquí, no puedes distraer a este viejo hombre de su misión —comenzó, antes de asumir un aire más autoritario sobre sí—. Lily y James están completamente estúpidos sobre eso de tu relación con mi pequeño primo. Si alguna vez necesitas apoyo con ellos, ¡el tío Padfoot siempre estará ahí para ti!

—¿Primo? ¿Padfoot?

—Sí, el pequeño Dragón ese que tiene sus brazos a tu alrededor es mi primo. Bueno, su madre era mi prima, así que técnicamente Draco es mi primo segundo, pero eso es punto a parte. Padfoot es mi sobrenombre; como el de tu padre es Prongs.

Harry pasó otra hora conociendo a su padrino y escuchando historias de espectaculares bromas que hizo en el colegio. Se mantuvieron en temas ligeros e incluso Draco se unió algunas veces cuando estaban planeando algunas bromas contra los leones. Fue un tiempo agradable hasta que Harry bostezó y Draco inmediatamente corrió a Sirius para que pudiera descansar.

Harry se recostó con Draco, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. A pesar de haber sido atacado y seguir un poco lastimado, y haber tenido que lidiar con sus padres, seguía siendo una linda tarde. Harry cerró los ojos y se deslizó a un tranquilo sueño, sin saber que en la casa de sus padres las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse interesantes.

STTB

En algún lugar de Canadá, un chico empacaba sus maletas para tomar un traslador a Escocia. Esa mañana le habían dado el mensaje de que Zeus requería su asistencia en algo, y saltó a la oportunidad de ayudar. Después de ser salvado en diferentes misiones por Zeus, Dove sabía que aceptaría ayudar al chico en cualquier forma que pudiera.

Sólo estaba empacando un cambio de ropas, pues podría obtener cualquier otra cosa que necesitara ahí, y estaba empacando todas sus armas favoritas y pociones. Las pociones que podía obtener allá eran buenas y trabajaban muy bien, pero todavía no podía soportar el horrible sabor. Se había asegurado de que su Maestro de Pociones resurtiera su alacena antes de empacar, para así tener pociones efectivas y de buen sabor cuando lo necesitara.

Dove checó dos veces todo lo que empacó en su maleta gris antes de cerrarla y colgarla de su hombro. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía la estación de trasladores. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Estaba entusiasmado con esto.

Mientras se acercaba a la habitación, asintió a la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio antes de regresar la postal, su traslador, de su bolsillo trasero. Contó hasta cinco y fue trasladado. Aterrizó en medio de una antesala del Departamento de Misterios, y notó que Tonks estaba esperándolo: —Hola, Tonks, tiempo sin verte.

—Dove, me alegra que lo lograras. Zeus quiere que te reúnas con él en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Dijo que te aseguraras de no ser visto y que te escabulleras sin ruido. Yo te apareceré en el colegio y después estarás por tus propios medios —dijo. Justo cuando estaba apunto de irse, se dio la vuelta de nuevo—. Oh, aquí tienes un mapa hacia la enfermería, para que no te pierdas. —Con un guiño, le tendió el mapa y caminó hacia la puerta de nuevo.

Rápidamente, Dove escaneó el mapa antes de doblarlo y guardarlo en el bolcillo delantero de sus jeans. Después siguió a Tonks y preguntó sobre todo ese asunto de la enfermería: —¿Cómo fue que terminó herido esta vez?

—Lo alcanzó un Bombarda en las escaleras y como ya estaba severamente herido, su magia entró en shock y lo llevó a un coma. Creo que ustedes dos tienen una competencia secreta de quien puede herirse más durante una misión —replicó Tonks.

—Si te lo digo entonces ya no sería un secreto. ¿Sabemos quién lo hizo?

—Su hermano. —Fue la simple respuesta.

—Bueno, las cosas sólo se ponen más y más interesantes.

Llegaron al punto de aparición en el Ministerio y Tonks los apareció a los dos.

—Bien. Aquí, sólo tienes que subir la colina y los portones, pasa las puertas, sube las escaleras, avanza por el corredor, sigue el mapa y encontraras a Harry. ¡Pórtate bien! —dijo Tonks con otro guiño, antes de desaparecerse. Dove suspiró antes de voltearse y comenzar su largo camino.

Llegó a la enfermería sin problemas, excepto un gato histérico que lo siguió y maullaba demasiado. Cuando entró, vio una cama ocupada y caminó hacia allí. Antes de poder retirar el biombo que estaba ahí, escuchó a alguien hablar: —No sé quién eres o qué quieres, pero si lo despiertas me veré forzado a maldecirte hasta que tus intestinos se hagan liquido y salgan por tus ojos. —Escuchó decir con un aristocrático acento.

Lentamente, Dove se acercó a la cama sólo para ver a Zeus dormido y con un rubio abrazándolo, cuyos ojos grises lo observaban fieramente: —Umm, estaba aquí para ver a un amigo —dijo simplemente. Zeus lucía cómodo en los brazos de este hombre, así que probablemente era un amigo y no algún extraño enemigo que trataba de secuestrar a Zeus al acurrucarse con él. De nuevo entonces, con los psicópatas de hoy en día nunca podías sobrestimarlos demasiado.

—Asumo que tú eres el Dove.

Dove se sorprendió de que ese chico supiera quien era. Se imaginaba que sólo Zeus y Tonks sabrían que vendría: —Sí, ¿y tú eres?

—Draco, el novio de Harry. Harry se durmió hace unos cuarenta minutos, así que no lo despertarás. Si te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche, te sugiero que descanses en la cama de al lado, pues no dejaré que nadie más lo despierte hasta la mañana. —Dove vio el desafío en los ojos del rubio y supo que lo retaba a desobedecer. Como sabía que Zeus había sido recientemente herido de gravedad, decidió simplemente escuchar al chico y dormir un poco.

Dove se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama de al lado, para después meterse bajo las cobijas. Estaba impaciente y quería hablar con Zeus en ese momento. Odiaba esperar, pero también sabía cómo era Zeus cuando lo despertaban y algo que odiaba incluso más era lidiar con un asesino gruñón: —Buenas noches, señor mamá gallina —le dijo al otro chico. Imaginaba que si le preocupaba más tener a Zeus dormido, al chico no le molestaría un pequeño apodo y no lo hechizaría.

—Buenas noches, cerebro de pájaro. Recuerda, no te atrevas a despertar a Harry antes del amanecer. —Con esa última advertencia colgando del aire, Dove cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar ovejas, decidiendo que era más seguro permanecer en silencio.

STTB

Once figuras aparecieron justo afuera de las barreras de los Potter y tomaron sus posiciones. Cuando un suave tintineo sonó en el aire, las figuras descendieron a la casa de diferentes direcciones y alturas. Cada persona tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro, como si estuvieran a punto de causar caos.

Rápidamente desconectaron la red flu y colocaron hechizos anti-desaparición y contra trasladores alrededor de la casa. Sellaron todas las ventanas y puertas excepto la cocina y la puerta principal. Después de que eso estuviera listo, se deslizaron dentro de la casa y comenzaron las tareas designadas. Encontraron a la pareja sentada en el estudio, tratando de quitar el hechizo silenciador de James, sin notar a los invitados que tenían en casa. Mientras cuatro miembros del grupo subían las escaleras, el resto sonrió entre ellos y comenzaron a volar los hechizos.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales:**

Hola chics!

Realmente me da mucha alegría poder traerles un nuevo capi de esta traducción...

Sé que no he respondido comentarios, no he tenido chance de nada, pero se los agradezco mucho, todo el apoyo que me han brindado es realmente muy valioso para mi, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi, pero todavía no lo termino... mi vida esta en una montaña rusa en estos momentos, pero aquí les dejo otro capi para que vean que no me olvido de ustedes ^^

Muchos besos! espero que todos se encuentren bien...

Luna Oscura*


	14. Capítulo XIV

Autor: trexie

Traducido por: Luna Oscura

Beta: GiselleFriends

Original: s/5873697/14/Slytherin_Ties_and_Teddy_Bears

D&H

Capítulo XIV

D&H

Mientras Harry, Draco y Dove dormían tranquilamente en la enfermería, y mientras Will Potter descansaba en la cama de alguna chica, Lily y James se encontraban colgados del techo de su estudio, amarrados y amordazados. No sabían ni qué los había golpeado cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió bruscamente y los hechizos comenzaron a volar hacia ellos. Ahora se encontraban rodeados por siete figuras sombreadas, sin oportunidad de pedir ayuda. Lily sollozó ahogadamente cuando admitió para sí misma la derrota ante el problema, justo cuando una de las figuras decidió hablar.

—Ustedes realmente son unas personas despreciables —comenzó la voz. Como si eso fuera una señal, las figuras comenzaron a rodear a la pareja colgante. Comenzaron a moverse con tal gracia y tan sigilosamente que parecía que bailaban, el baile de las sombras enmascaradas. Ni uno de ellos falló o perdió un paso mientras continuaban moviéndose fluidamente por la habitación.

—La intolerancia es una cosa terrible, ¿saben? —habló otra voz. Lily no podía decir si la voz era masculina o femenina, o a cuál de las sombras danzantes pertenecía. Con esa proclamación, cambiaron de dirección y comenzaron una nueva danza, los movimientos eran feroces esta vez, Lily sintió su miedo crecer.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con tan despreciables personas? —dijo una tercera voz. Justo como las primeras dos voces, era indescifrable. Repentinamente, los bailarines se detuvieron en su lugar, y como si fueran uno, elevaron sus varitas hacia la pareja. Ambos Potter cerraron los ojos, preparándose para el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. En su lugar, abrieron lentamente los ojos para ver a las figuras todavía posando perfectamente, como si estuvieran esperando. Después de un minuto de espera, otras cuatro personas entraron al salón. Los nuevos también manipulaban las sombras para que actuaran como mascara y utilizaban el mismo vestuario que el resto, haciendo imposible el determinar si eran hombres o mujeres. Los cuatro inmediatamente se fueron a unir al círculo y se unieron con perfecta armonía al resto. Viéndolos acomodarse, otra figura dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

—Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego. Me gusta llamarlo presa… es algo divertido, bueno, divertido para los cazadores. Los liberaré y podrán correr y esconderse donde quiera que ustedes quieran entro de la casa. Lo que tienen que saber es que, si un cazador los atrapa, pueden usar cualquier hechizo, maldición, conjuro o lo que sea que se les pase por la cabeza a los cazadores en el momento en que los atrapen. Dos hechizos y los dejarán libres. —Terminando la explicación, la figura levantó su varita y los liberó de las ataduras. Viéndolos caer y levantarse, la figura bajó la varita de su mano, y habló de nuevo—. Les sugiero que corran.

Salieron corriendo fuera de la habitación y fueron hacia las escaleras cuando quedaron cautivos en una sustancia que lentamente los tumbaba.

—¡Oh! Y tengan cuidado con las trampas y sorpresas que hemos puesto —dijo otra voz. Los Potter compartieron una mirada atemorizada antes de deshacerse de la sustancia y subir las escaleras. Batallando, lograron subir hacia su habitación, permaneciendo alerta ante cualquier cosa con cada paso que daban.

En el estudio, once figuras esperaban hasta que escucharon la cerradura de la habitación principal. Mientras escuchaban un silbido por toda la casa, las figuras sonrieron macabramente entre ellas antes de salir de la habitación para cazar.

Lily y James habían entrado a su habitación y corrieron hacia la chimenea… sólo para encontrarse con una gigante pared de llamas. Lily gritó antes de retroceder y tropezar con una blusa.

—¡Oh!, estamos en grandes problemas, James. ¿Qué hacemos? —le susurró a su esposo, buscando por la habitación frenéticamente, esperando que alguna ruta de escape apareciera instantáneamente. James le dio un codazo y apuntó hacia su vestidor, donde normalmente tenían un traslador de emergencia hacia Hogwarts. Lily asintió en señal de entendimiento, corrieron hacia el vestidor y buscaron entre todas las gavetas al elusivo traslador. Incapaces de encontrarlo, sus desesperados ojos se buscaron antes de que la puerta del cuarto fuera abierta rudamente, una de las figuras se paraba orgullosamente en la entrada.

—Los atrapé —susurró antes de elevar su varita y disparar una maldición, sin necesidad de hablar, hacia ellos. James empujó a su esposa fuera del amino, mientras la maldición volaba sobre sus cabezas. Levantando la mirada, James vio a la figura transformar su varita en un flameante látigo y comenzó a azotar a la pareja. James usó su cuerpo para proteger a su esposa, mientras el ardiente látigo golpeó su espalda tres veces. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, vio a que la persona transformar la varita de vuelta y salía de la habitación—. Tienen treinta segundos para correr —dijo la voz, antes de que desapareciera entre las sombras.

Lily se las arregló para salir debajo de James, antes de inspeccionar su espalda y lloriquear: — ¡Oh, querido! —Rápidamente le desgarró la camisa, que se había tostado un poco con el fuego y la tiró a la chimenea. Lily observó las llamas y supo que no podían hacer sobre ellas por lo menos hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, puso a su marido de pie y comenzaron a correr frenéticamente fuera de la habitación. Mientras rodeaban una esquina en su camino hacia la escalera secreta del ático, en el cuarto de Will, no se encontraron con una figura de las sombras, si no con una bestia.

—¡James…. e-es un M-minotauro! —exclamó Lily, antes de que James tomara su mano y la empujara hacia una habitación cercana. Buscaron por toda la habitación antes de notar la chimenea apagada y una bolsa medio llena de polvos flu a su lado. Esperando poder escapar, se acercaron a la chimenea y se detuvieron con miedo cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenían sus varitas. Dos de los cazadores las habían tomado justo en el momento en que fueron aturdidos esa mañana.

—Una pena, estaban tan cerca, ¿no se así? —Una voz dijo detrás de ellos. Los Potter lentamente se dieron la vuelta para ver la silueta de una persona en la ventana.

La figura no esperó por una respuesta antes de que una densa niebla llenara la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la niebla desapareció, Lily notó que estaba sola en la habitación. Temblando de miedo, Lily lentamente caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un pasillo vacío. La persona había tomado su último pedazo de confianza para escapar del juego. Maldijo mentalmente mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_, pensó Lily. Observó nuevamente el pasillo antes de regresar y decidir que si fuera James, ella debería de escapar a las escaleras escondidas tan pronto como fuera posible.

Dando unos pasos vacilantes fuera de la habitación, observó a su alrededor antes de caer en un pozo, aterrizó en un duro piso de piedra, y observó a su alrededor para ver que la habían regresado a la entrada principal. Sabiendo que sus cazadores no dejarían la puerta principal sin protección, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el otro lado del pasillo cuando vio un camino de un líquido rojo que se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras múltiples pensamientos donde encontraba a su esposo muerto corrían por su mente. Se acercó un poco y tocó el líquido frente a su brazo y fue atrapada por sus recuerdos.

Lily observó mientras una versión de ella misma de cinco años veía al hijo de sus vecinos ser golpeado después de que fue atrapado besando a otro chico. Su versión joven apenas observó mientras su hermana mayor Petunia le explicaba que lo que el chico hizo estaba mal. No era natural y que era un fenómeno. El chico fue golpeado hasta que casi estaba lleno de sangre antes de que los otros, chicos más grandes, finalmente lo dejaron tirado y se fueron. Lily nunca volvió a ver al chico, sus padres se mudaron.

La memoria cambió y ahora ella tenía diez años, observó a su primo de 17 años, Louis, salirse sigilosamente e la casa de su familia durante una fiesta familiar. Ella estaba curiosa así que lo siguió, lo vio saltar la cerca y ser ayudado por otro chico de su edad. El rostro de Louis se ilumino cuando se acercó al otro adolescente y se abrazaron. Lily observó mientras Louis retrocedía un poco para poder levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla del otro chico. El otro chico adelantó un poco su rostro y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Louis. Antes de que Lily se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, gritó. Escuchando su grito, la familia salió para ver a los dos chicos abrazándose y viendo a Lily con los rostros llenos de miedo. Después de esa noche, Lily nunca vio a Louis de nuevo. Cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, su familia pretendía que no tenían idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Eventualmente se olvidó de su primo mayor y también se mudó.

La siguiente memoria la mostró a ella en Hogwarts. Estaba haciendo sus rondas de Prefecta cuando se topó con un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin besándose en un salón de Encantamientos. Cuando el Ravenclaw fue empujado contra el pizarrón ella se dio cuenta que los dos eran hombres. La joven Lily les gritó en disgusto. Cuando ellos se separaron y se volvieron hacia ella con expresiones confundidas en el rostro, Lily les quitó cincuenta puntos a cada uno de ellos y prometió reportar a sus Jefes de Casa sobre sus desagradables actos ilícitos. Cuando ella le dijo a los profesores, ellos simplemente le dijeron que no se preocupara y que ellos hablarían con los chicos sobre la discreción.

La última memoria la mostraba a ella cuando estaba estudiando para sus EXTASIS en el lago. Notando que su versión juvenil no hacía nada más que leer, ella observó a su alrededor para observar lo que las otras personas estaban haciendo. Se asombró al encontrar a dos mujeres besándose del otro lado del lago, frente a ella. Mientras las observaba, notó que a los otros estudiantes que pasaban no parecía importarles. De hecho, algunos de ellos les dirigían miradas divertidas a las chicas antes de continuar su camino. Las chicas finalmente se separaron y se sonrieron felizmente la una a la otra antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el castillo, tomadas de las manos. Lily volteó alrededor y buscando nuevamente se encontró con otras tres parejas del mismo sexo alrededor del lago, ya fuera tomándose de las manos, besándose o acurrucados.

Lily salió de las memorias y notó que la sustancia en el suelo que parecía sangre ya no estaba. Se puso de pie inestablemente y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Observando su alrededor de vez en cuando, llegó a la cocina antes e que una figura apareciera detrás de ella.

—¡Boo!

D&H

James había sido alejado tan pronto como la niebla apareció, y lo arrastraron por la mansión. La persona que lo llevaba hizo una correa de plata y lo arrastraba como si fuera un perro. Finalmente, llegaron a una alacena donde encerraron a James. Cuando recuperó el balance, vio un pedazo de cuerda colgada del techo con un pequeño papel que decía "jálame", y levantó el brazo para obedecer. Al jalar la cuerda, fue absorbido en un remolino que apareció a su alrededor y memorias de su propia experimentación aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Vio cuando había compartido su primer beso con otro hombre. Joey Collins lo había acorralado un día en los vestuarios de quidditch durante su tercer año, colocando un casto beso en sus labios. La memoria se desvaneció y lo mostró tres semanas después en un armario de escobas en el quinto piso, pidiéndole tímidamente al otro chico que lo besara nuevamente. Observó mientras Joey se inclinaba hacia delante y lo besaba suavemente antes de deslizar su lengua sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando James no respondió, el chico mordió su labio inferior, ganándose un jadeo del menor y deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del joven James. El James mayor jadeó al ver la memoria que parecía reprimir antes que cambiara.

Esta vez observó como un borracho Sirius Black de dieciséis años colapsaba en el sofá de la sala común, sonriendo traviesamente cuando su mejor amigo se colocaba sobre él. Observó como su joven yo parecía tener un debate interno antes de avanzar y decirle a su amigo que, como no habían conseguido chicas para esa noche, se morrearían entre ellos. James observó como Sirius enarcaba una ceja mientras el joven James tomaba su cintura y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente. Las manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo antes de que Sirius lo empujara y le dijera que cuando regresara en la mañana, ambos se olvidarían de eso y actuarían como si nunca hubiera pasado, pues James seguía tratando de salir con Lily. Su joven yo rápidamente aceptó, antes de atacar nuevamente los labios de Sirius, jalando de su camisa. Sirius rápidamente obedeció y se quitó la ofensiva prenda para después desabrochar el cinturón de James. Observó con horripilante fascinación mientras su mejor amigo desabrochaba los pantalones de su joven yo y comenzaba a sobar su duro miembro, cuando sus manos se perdieron bajo los pantalones. James trató de recordar ese momento, pero sólo se encontró con muro nebuloso y borracho de confusión cuando trató de pensar en esa noche.

James salió de sus pensamientos y regresó a la escena donde ya se encontraban dos desnudos hombres frotándose entre ellos sobre el sofá. Antes de ver algo más de esa memoria, fue cambiada a una donde su padre le enseñaba sobre Política Mágica. Hablaba y hablaba, antes de detenerse y decirle a James que algunas veces otros políticos tratarían de usar sus cuerpos y así manipular a otros en su forma de pensar. James le dijo que los hombres eran quienes, principalmente, manejaban el mundo político, así que no habría problemas con eso, antes de que su padre riera y le dijera que, en el mundo mágico, el género no importaba. Después comenzó a explicarle todo sobre las relaciones del mismo sexo y se aseguró de que entendiera que nada estaba mal con ellos.

Cuando el remolino se detuvo, se quedó en el closet, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. Bajó la cabeza y estaba apunto de sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura lo jaló nuevamente. Fue sacado del pequeño espacio y lo llevaron escaleras abajo, de regreso al estudio, donde su esposa estaba nuevamente colgando del techo. La figura que lo sostenía lo arrastró hacia adelante, donde fue atado nuevamente y fue colgado del cuerpo junto a su esposa. Una figura que solo pudo asumir que era la misma que les dijo sobre el juego, dio un paso adelante.

—Noche uno, completa. Nos vemos mañana. —Con eso dicho, las figuras se desaparecieron mientras la pareja cayó al suelo. Se tambalearon hacia la chimenea pero la encontraron desconectada, así que deambularon por la casa para descubrir que estaban encerrados dentro. Incluso la escalera escondida estaba sellada y sus varitas no estaban. Esperando que alguien los extrañara y viniera a investigar, se retiraron a su habitación a curarse y a compartir un abrazo lleno de terror.

D&H

Harry despertó con dos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Suspiró con alegría, saboreando la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Draco, antes de abrir los ojos. Vio el nada interesante cielo de la enfermería, las paredes blancas, cortinas y baldosas antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en la figura de la cama de al lado. Encontró al canadiense revuelto por toda la cama, con las sabanas atrapadas alrededor de sus piernas, la almohada en el suelo y la cabeza colgando de una orilla de la cama. Sin necesidad de ver un rostro, Harry sabía que la persona dormida en la cama era Justin Dove.

Viendo que Draco seguía en un profundo sueño, Harry se las arregló para liberar una mano y comenzó a lanzar hechizos sin varita hacia el dormido canadiense. Hizo que las sabanas se deslizaran por otras partes del cuerpo del chico antes de apretarlas. Después levitó la almohada del suelo y la posicionó cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del chico. Tomando un momento para sonreír maliciosamente, Harry lanzó una ultima mirada alrededor antes de hacer que la almohada golpeará al chico en la cabeza. Justin se apartó y Harry puso más esfuerzo en levantar otra almohada contra el chico. Justin maldijo cuando vio la otra almohada antes de que ambas descendieran y comenzaran a golpear cada parte de su cuerpo. Justin maldijo antes de gritar.

—¡Zeus! ¡Te atraparé!

Notando que Draco despertaba por el grito, regresó las almohadas al suelo y desamarró a Justin, y cerró los ojos antes de asumir una apariencia inocentemente dormida. Draco abrió los ojos para ver a un completamente despierto Dove lanzando miradas a su dormido novio, y le siseó al otro chico.

—Dove, ¿qué te dije sobre despertar a Harry? —Tenía un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que hizo al otro chico tragar con miedo.

—¡Él me despertó! ¡Usó las almohadas para atacarme! —dijo al irritado rubio. Draco simplemente alzó una ceja antes de mirar de Justin a Harry. Harry estaba sobando sus ojos con una expresión confundida, mientras Justin parecía libre de cualquier fatiga.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer —siseó.

Harry estaba sonriendo por dentro. No sólo logró atacar a Justin, si no que ahora Draco estaba defendiéndolo. Sabiendo que probablemente debería de detener esto antes de que Draco atacara al canadiense, finalmente habló: —No te preocupes, Draco. —Bostezó para añadir efecto—. Ya lo arreglaremos más tarde. Justin, necesito tu ayuda —comenzó antes de volverse a enfrentar al otro chico.

Justin le dio una mirada incrédula antes de sacudir la cabeza y cambiar a su modo profesional al escuchar la palabra "ayuda": —Claro, Zeus, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió al ser llamado Zeus y continuó: —Necesito que seas transferido a Hogwarts, que seas sorteado a Gryffindor y espíes a mi hermano —declaró.

—¡Oh!, nada muy difícil. ¿Por qué tengo que espiar a tu hermano?

—Está tratando de hacer que me expulsen del colegio. Me atacó junto con su casa y ahora me tienen atrapado en este lugar. Necesito que encuentres toda la suciedad que puedas, mientras me avisas por cualquier futuro complot. También te necesitaré para otra misión, pero Gryffindor es tu objetivo principal —le dijo Harry. Justin escuchó cada palabra antes dicha y asintió, dando así su consentimiento a la misión—. Bien, ahora regresa con Tonks, ella se encargará de que transfieran tus papeles a Hogwarts, útiles escolares y uniformes.

—¡Oh! ¡Otra cita con Tonksy! —exclamó Justin antes de saltar fuera de la cama. Estiró una mano hacia Harry para que la estrechara antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo—. Comenzaré en este momento y me contactaré contigo más tarde para reportarte los detalles cobre mi coartada. —Harry estrechó su mano antes de observar a otro chico dar la vuelta y salir de la enfermería. Harry rápidamente le pasó la información a Tonks por el intercomunicador en su oreja, pues de cualquier forma no consideraba que la misión fuer a ser fatal, y se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de Draco que lo esperaban.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Draco y Harry estaban hablando quietamente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dieron paso a un Maestro de Pociones con el ceño fruncido. Caminó directo a la cama de Harry antes de asentir hacia Draco y observar a Harry.

—Potter, habrá una competencia entre las cuatro casas para encontrar al estudiante con más capacidad mágica. Dos estudiantes serán escogidos para representar a cada Casa y competirán contra los otros seis competidores en varios eventos. Todos los detalles están en este sobre. —Sacó un sobre blanco de su túnica y se lo dio al silencioso chico—. Los he escogido a usted y al señor Malfoy para representar a Slytherin. Deben de leer los contenidos de ese sobre y competirán en una semana. Trata de permanecer por aquí para que de verdad puedas competir. —Le gruñó antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación, su túnica ondeando tras de él. Harry se volvió confuso hacia Draco y preguntó.

—¿Acabo de ser voluntariamente obligado?

—Sí, amor, y yo te recomiendo que hagas lo que Severus pide. He sabido que es algo creativo con sus castigos cuando alguien no lo escucha. —Draco contestó casualmente, viéndose inafectado por toda la situación.

—¡Me acaba de decir que no debo de dejar el castillo por una semana sólo para que pueda competir en una tonta competencia! ¿Qué pasa si necesito ir a alguna misión importante, pero no puedo ir por que necesito ganar unos pocos puntos para una casa en la que apenas si he estado? —preguntó. Draco se puso a su nivel y le lanzó una mordaz mirada antes de contestar.

—Algunas personas pueden no saber el significado del orgullo de casa, tu incluido, pero esto es importante. Yo he trabajado duro por muchos años para traer honor a Slytherin y ahora tengo la oportunidad de probar cuán superiores somos a las otras casas. Yo estoy orgulloso de ser escogido para hacer esto, ¡y tú te sientas aquí degradándolo todo! Puede que no te consideres parte de Slytherin, pero cuando ese sombrero gritó por todo el Gran Comedor que te ibas a unir a la casa de las serpientes, te convertiste en un pate de Slytherin ya fuera que te gustara o no. —Harry observó como el rostro de Draco se iba sonrojando cada vez más durante su discurso— ¡Eres una serpiente ahora y competirás y te gustará! Te quedaras aquí o que me ayude Merlín, pero si desapareces y me dejas solo con todo esto, te cazaré, y no importará cuanto entrenamiento especial tengas, te encontraré y te lastimaré. También, si llego a terminar lastimado por que eres malditamente orgulloso para competir en un tonto y aniñado torneo, no sólo te lastimaré, también me aseguraré de que cada vez que pienses en el nombre Malfoy o Hogwarts, te retuerzas de dolor por las memorias que te dejaré. —Harry vio la determinada furia en el rostro del otro chico y rápidamente se retractó.

—Claro, competiré y me gustará, y me haré cargo de que no tengas ni un solo rasguño en tu sexy cuerpo. —Harry no iba a mentir, Draco lo asustaba. Toda esa ira detrás de esos ojos plateados le dijo eso. Se iba a quedar, pretender que le gustaba y a ganar ese torneo. Harry sabía que Draco no era de amenazar sólo por que sí, y decidió que ese orgullo a la casa era el mejor camino en ese momento—. Claro, así que… ¡Vamos Slytherin! ¡Vamos a ganar esto! ¡Wuuuuuuuuu! —dijo, con un entusiasmo tan falso como pudo, a pesar del terror que se observaba en su rostro. Draco pareció calmarse y le sonrió a Harry antes de responder.

—Me alegra que veas mi punto, Potter. Ahora abre ese sobre y leamos el contenido. —Harry rápidamente abrió el paquete y sacó varias piezas de pergamino que contenían las reglas, los eventos, una página entera de advertencias, y la forma a llenar para tener sus uniformes para la competencia. Silenciosamente leyeron cada pergamino antes de sentarse y contemplar lo que significaban.

Harry supo que tendría que poner esfuerzo en la competencia. No iba a permitir que lo vencieran y parecer un mediocre como en la primera semana de clases. También debía de averiguar si Will era escogido para la competencia y como afectaría eso los eventos, junto con su seguridad y la de Draco. Harry suspiró con resignación y comenzó a pensar en cómo iba a entrenar mejor a Draco.

La semana pasó rápidamente para Harry. Había sido dado de alta la mañana siguiente y lo hizo justo a tiempo para el desayuno y poder ver a Dove siendo sorteado para Gryffindor. Tomó el tiempo libre de clases para entrenar a Draco, haciendo feliz sin saberlo a su gemelo, y recibiendo reportes nocturnos de Dove, quien rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo de Will.

D&H

Mientras Harry leía uno de los reportes nocturnos, Lily y James Potter estaban atrapados en un infierno cada noche. Cada día, exactamente a las ocho de la noche las figuras de sombras aparecerían en su casa y comenzarían a cazarlos. Nadie había venido a buscarlos, y todavía no habían podido encontrar una forma de escapar. El número de figuras que aparecía cada noche variaba, pero no los hacía más felices el ver a un grupo más pequeño de cazadores. Corrían y se escondían cada noche, pero siempre los encontraban. Algunas veces revivían memorias o les mostraban manifestaciones anti-homosexuales, hasta desfiles del Orgullo Gay, incluso algunas películas muggles sobre la homosexualidad. Para el final de la semana, finalmente aprendieron la lección que las figuras de sombras estaban tratando de enseñarles. La noche antes de la competencia, esperaron en el estudio por las figuras, y cuando ellos aparecieron Lily calmadamente les informó que habían aprendido. Las personas de las Sombras escucharon y cuando ella terminó de explicar, ellos asintieron y desaparecieron, quitando los hechizos que habían colocado en la mansión Potter.

Lily lloró de alivio y James posó sus brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. Pasaron las siguientes horas abrazándose, finalmente libres del tormento de las figuras de sombras. Eran libres, y finalmente lo entendían. Tenían varias cortadas, moretes y quemadas desde el tercer día se habían agotado las pociones y cremas curativas; pero eran libres. Lily saltó del susto cuando escuchó a su esposo suspirar. El hechizo silencioso por fin se había roto y podía hablar nuevamente. Los dos rieron hasta que las lágrimas bajaron por sus rostros, y decidieron ir a visitar a Harry en la mañana. Tenían que hablar con su hijo más pequeño y disculparse.

D&H

En Hogwarts, Harry estaba trepado en la cama con Draco, gimiendo cuando sus adoloridos músculos protestaron por el movimiento. Habían pasado todo el día entrenando, y los dos estaban exhaustos y adoloridos. Todavía no habían tenido sexo, pero los dos compartían cama pues los dos aceptaron que dormían mejor con el otro ahí. Harry no tuvo problemas en toda la semana, y Dove tampoco reportó ninguna otra cosa que a un petulante Will, quien también iba a competir. Harry se alegraba de tener una semana libre del dramatismo de su familia, y no podía esperar para que la competencia terminara.

Draco pasó sus brazos por su cintura y Harry sintió un cálido pecho presionar contra su espalda. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro mientras Draco comenzaba a acariciar su cuello. Suspiró antes de volverse y perderse en esos ojos plateados a los cuales estaba atado fuertemente. Harry observó cuando Draco se inclinaba y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Draco aplicó más presión y gimió cuando sintió la aterciopelada lengua del rubio entrar a su boca. Se rindió completamente al chico más grande y dejó que todas las sensaciones lo llenaran.

Harry gimió más alto cuando Draco se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con más pasión. Harry sintió manos acariciando su pecho antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y jalarlo más cerca de sí, tratando de profundizar el beso aún más. Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, Harry abrió los ojos para ver dos orbes plateadas viéndolo de regreso, llenas de deseo y otra emoción que no pudo nombrar. Draco lo beso de nuevo más lentamente, antes de retroceder y acostarse a su lado. Viendo la confusa mirada en su rostro, Draco contestó a su pregunta no formulada.

—Cuando estés listo, iremos más lejos, pero sé que justo ahora no estás preparado para más. —Dándole al muchacho de cabellos oscuros una pequeña sonrisa, lo abrazó y lo posicionó para que se acostara sobre su pecho. Harry sintió los brazos del rubio enroscarse en su cintura nuevamente, antes de recostar la cabeza y escuchar el latido del corazón de Draco. Harry no necesitaba decir nada sobre la declaración del rubio, pues le contestó con una sonrisa y un rápido beso en el pecho del rubio. Draco observó a Harry dormirse en su pecho antes de cerrar sus propios ojos.

La siguiente mañana encontró a los dos muchachos vestidos en trajes de batalla verdes y mentalmente preparándose para los eventos del día. Draco observó a Harry asegurar la última correa de sus espinilleras, para después abrazar al muchacho más pequeño por detrás.

—Buena suerte hoy, amor. Recuerda, no debo de tener ni un solo rasguño —dijo con una sonrisa en su voz. Sintió al otro chico darse la vuelta en sus brazos antes de contestarle.

—Me aseguraré de que nada dañe tu endemoniadamente buen cuerpo. —Observó que el muchacho de cabellos negros le daba su propia sonrisa, antes de agarrar las caderas de Harry y acercarlo para compartir un beso. Cuando se separaron, observó como la ensoñadora expresión en el rostro de Harry se disolvía lentamente y se convertía en una brillante sonrisa—. Ahora, hay que salir de aquí y mostrarles a esos perdedores que Slytherin es el mejor.

Draco rió ligeramente al pretendido orgullo de casa que mostraba el otro muchacho. Los dos sabían que Harry sólo competía por Draco, y no por Slytherin. Dando otra risilla, tomó la mano del otro chico y lo arrastró fuera de los dormitorios hacia el estadio de Quidditch, donde el primer evento iba a tomar lugar.

**TBC**

* * *

><strong><br>**

**Notas de Luna*: **

Bien, aquí de regreso, y sí, mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso del capi, ustedes saben que mi vida es un completo caos en estos momentos...

Quiero que sepan que me esforce mucho hoy con este capi, por que lo traducí todo completamente hoy, es el capi que más trabajo me ha dado y que más veces he traducido pero por una cuestion u otra termina perdido en alguna parte, como mi usb que no encuentro por ninguna parte... pff

Una buena noticia, mi casa esta terminada por fin, ahorita solo le estamos dando los ultimos detalles, ustedes saben, pintura que subir los muebles que no me gusto esto, que cambiar aquello y así... el sabado será la "inaguración" que todos quieren y para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que nos apoyaron tanto en este medio año que ha pasado, es también por eso que he traducido este capi con tanto cariño para ustedes, y a riesgo de que mi querida Beta GisselleFriends me mate por no mandarselo primero a ella para que lo revisará...

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me han apoyado, realmente uno no se da cuenta de lo que es un grupo de "slashers" obsecionados con el Drarry, Snarry o lo que sea, y me he dado cuenta que sí, así somos, pero hey! cuando alguien nos necesito apesar de las distancias estamos ahí para ellas, yo me ausente mucho y hubo algunas cositas que pasaron a una querida amiga mia... cof, Xanath, cof... y pues sí, fue horrible enterarse de lo que ha pasado y yo sin saber... Corazón, tu sabes cuanto te quiero!

Bueno, dejo esto antes de que se haga un drama por aquí...

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Se les quiere!

Luna Oscura*


End file.
